Kasia Days: It's Full Moon Again
by Marsh-Mello-96
Summary: Mauled by a werewolf, mother disowns her & leaves her alone at St Mungos. Finds out she's a witch & more than just a Muggleborn. Follow her first few years at Hogwarts as she struggles with lycanthropy, friends & family. POST-WAR look for familiar names!
1. Werewolves? Yeah, Right

**Chapter  
>-1-<br>**

**Werewolves? Yeah, Right**

"Come _on, _Anelia, it'll be fun!" Kasia Days, her violet eyes flashing with excitement, grabbed her five year old sister's hand and dragged her into a dense, ominous looking forest. The trees, to Anelia, looked like they were going to reach down and strangle her. To Kasia, they looked like an adventure. She had a crazy looking grin on her olive-skinned face as she ran her hand through her dark, ash brown hair eagerly.

"But it's scary in here!" Anelia protested, trying to yank her hand away, "There're all these really bad monsters!"

Kasia stopped and raised an eyebrow at her, much to the jealousy of her sister. Anelia couldn't even whistle yet! And Kasia could do all these other strange things like jump from the highest branch of a tree and land on her feet, and walk along a fence with the balance of a cat, and make paper aeroplanes that would fly around for hours!

"Like what?" Kasia asked sceptically, bearing herself. Her sister had a huge, endless imagination.

"Like werewolves...and dra–"

"Werewolves? Yeah, right," Kasia cut her off, rolling her eyes, "you know those are only in fairytales. There's nothing but bunnies and squirrels, come _on! _Don't you wanna explore? I'll let you be the map holder, once we make one."

Anelia grumbled to herself and followed her older sister's lead. For a six year old, Kasia was far too adventurous and careless for her own good. Surely kids weren't allowed to go roaming into every forest they saw? Kasia didn't seem to care.

"One day..." Anelia began, thinking hard, "You're gonna find an actual dragon or werewolf..."

"Anelia..."

"Fine, an ordinary wolf, then!" Anelia frowned, "Or a bear, or a lion. And you know what you're gonna do? You're gonna shake hands with it and jump on its back and pretend it's a horse 'cause you aren't afraid of _anything!_"

Kasia smirked. Anelia really admired her bravery. Suddenly Anelia stopped walking.

"What is it _now_, Lia?" Kasia asked, exasperated, and turned around. Anelia looked frightened. But then again, Kasia thought to herself, Anelia usually looked frightened.

"I heard something."

"Well what was it?"

"I dunno. Something," Anelia insisted. Kasia rolled her eyes. Then she heard a growl.

"_Did you hear that!?_" Anelia whispered frantically, looking petrified by now. Kasia nodded, and put her finger to her lips, telling Anelia to be silent, and pushed her behind her protectively, facing the direction of the growl, which was near the top of the hill in front of them.

There it was again, and the crunching of leaves and sticks on the ground. Kasia held her sister's hand tightly, hoping Anelia wouldn't scream.

Then the strangest creature either of them had ever seen came from behind a tree near the top of the hill. Kasia instinctively put her hand over Anelia's mouth and she felt her own heart drumming rapidly. If she hadn't been scared before in her life, she was now. This thing screamed fear. Any thought of acting brave for Anelia's sake ran out of her mind faster than a comet plummeting to the earth.

It was like a huge wolf, double the size, covered in bristling grey fur, but its snout was a different shape, more squashed and almost human-like. It had a tufted tail, which was odd for a wolf, and its eyes were like a distorted madman's, with crazed and hungry yellow pupils. Its joints and paws were more like a human's, too. There was only one word that jumped to Kasia's mind when she saw it, besides 'run!' And it was something she didn't believe in, that she had just scoffed at Anelia for believing in.

Werewolf.

"Run," Kasia whispered hysterically. This...werewolf was not getting a bite of her little sister. It'd have to go through her first. That thought almost made Kasia wince. Anelia didn't move. The werewolf pricked up its ears at the whisper, and locked its bloodthirsty eyes on Kasia, growling.

"RUN, ANELIA!" Kasia screamed at her sister. The look on Kasia's face scared Anelia; she had never seen Kasia look even anxious, now she was in frenzy. Anelia's legs responded to that look, and Anelia sprinted away to the entrance of the forest to go find their mother.

"KASIA, ARE YOU COMING!?" Anelia shrieked, horrified, turning around.

"I'll...I'LL DISTRACT IT, JUST GO!" Kasia yelled, not taking her eyes off the werewolf. It was ferocious. Kasia ran the opposite direction to Anelia, trying to lure it away from her. It growled menacingly, and started down Anelia's way. Kasia picked up a rock and threw it at the werewolf, and remarkably, it hit its head. Kasia had to admire her own nerve, then. Not many people she knew would throw a rock at a terrifying overgrown wolf. The wolf snarled and charged towards her.

Kasia screamed and turned to run, but tripped over a root. Tears were prickling at the corners of her eyes, and she turned around, putting her arms protectively in front of her face. All she saw was yellow, bloodthirsty eyes through her hands, and heard a vicious snarl before she felt a blinding pain on her arms. She screamed, and saw blood pouring out of wounds she couldn't even see.

"HELP!" Kasia screeched, and the werewolf attacked her neck. Her throat felt odd, like there was a breeze inside it, but it was agony. Kasia cried in pain and tried to kick it off, but she was no match. Breathing became a struggle and it seemed everything was slowing down, and the only thing left was pain. Burning, terrible, incapacitating pain. Suddenly the shadow over her and the werewolf's stinking breath was gone and it seemed the werewolf had disappeared. Kasia looked up and saw the murderous figure of the werewolf about ten feet away from her. How had it been thrown back there? It picked itself up and looked like it was about to go for her again.

"_STUPEFY!_" A voice yelled, and there was a flash of red light. It barely meant anything to her, the pain was overwhelming. Everything went fuzzy. She couldn't even wonder what _Stupefy _could possibly be.

The last thing she could remember was seeing some red hair, a yell of 'Harry!' and then the blackness took over.

**oOo**

"Harry!" Ron yelled, quickly scooping up the small bloody figure. From what he could see, it was a small girl, probably six or seven. Her dark brown hair was dotted with blood, and the deep slashes on her neck and face were pouring blood. The wounds on her neck were horrific, to say the least. Ron could only just hear the sound of her very faint, ragged breathing.

"Did you find anyone?" Harry shouted, running towards him. Seeing the figure, Harry swore.

"We've got to get her to St Mungo's," Harry said frantically, "what happened to the werewolf?"

"I stunned it, froze it and gave it some Wolfsbane. It's over there."

A cure for lycanthropy itself was still out of reach to the medical researchers; however they created a different version of Wolfsbane which could be used on a werewolf at the full moon, assuming one could stun it powerfully enough. Harry nodded; grabbed Ron's arm and the three of them disappeared with a loud crack.

A moment later they appeared on the first floor of St Mungo's. As Aurors, they had clearance to Apparate directly into the hospital.

"Merlin! Harry, Ron, what happened!?" Katie Wood exclaimed and rushed over to them.

"Werewolf," Ron grimaced, and Katie moved the girl over to a stretcher and began clearing away the blood immediately.

"Get me some long-term blood-clotting bandages! And Lindsey!" Katie snapped at a nervous looking apprentice Healer, who nodded quickly and rushed away.

Katie ran her wand over the wounds gently, muttering long and complex spells that reminded Harry of when Snape healed Draco after he used _Sectumsempra._ Harry shuddered, and Ron looked at him oddly. The apprentice came back holding some thick, shimmering bandages, and handed them to Katie. Another Healer, presumably Lindsey, helped her seal up some more wounds.

"We've got to go, Katie, get the werewolf and we'll notify the girl's family as well," Harry said when Katie swapped her wand for the bandages. When she was healing, it was hard to get through to her.

"Sure, thanks," Katie murmured, wrapping the bandages around the girl's neck and putting a spell on them afterwards.

"Good to see you, too," Ron muttered, and grabbed Harry's shoulder.

**oOo**

An hour later, Ron and Harry returned through the front entrance. It had been difficult to explain what had happened, and they had left out the part about Kasia now being a werewolf as well.

They met Katie at the door, leaving Kasia's mother waiting outside.

"I've managed to seal up the wounds on her face, and minimize the amount of future scarring, however her neck wounds were far more difficult," Katie informed them, "I healed the insides of her neck, so she can breathe properly, but it still looks pretty bad. She's lost a lot of blood, and I've had to speed up the process of sealing the layers of her skin back together, but even then, it will take about a week before I can seal them up properly with the potions we have here. She'll need Blood Replenishing Potion every three hours for a week as well."

"What will happen after that?" Harry asked.

"She will be in a lot of pain, more than a six year old should have to go through," Katie grimaced, "but she will need physical therapy, and perhaps emotional therapy, too. She's a Muggle, so it will be difficult to explain what has happened, but all in all, the process should take three months, and after that we can send her home and provide her with a constant supply for Wolfsbane every month."

"Are you going to tell me what is happening to my daughter?"

Katie, Harry and Ron looked up to see Kasia's mother looking impatient and stressed. Kasia had evidently inherited her mother's dark ashy hair and olive skin.

"I would like to explain to both you and Mr Days at the same time," Katie said.

"He's dead," Mrs Days said shortly, and Katie opened her mouth to apologise but Kasia's mother cut ahead of her.

"Now don't give me that preposterous werewolf tale," Mrs Days snapped, "Is that some kind of sick joke?"

"Mrs Days, I can assure you that werewolves _are _real," Katie said patiently, "and Kasia has been attacked by one."

"I don't believe it," Mrs Days insisted stubbornly. Harry restrained from rolling his eyes.

"Well come and see the scars on her face!" Ron exclaimed angrily, "Muggles are so close minded," he muttered to Harry, before leading Kasia's mother into the ward and to Kasia's stretcher.

Kasia's skin, usually a smooth olive colour, was as pale as a ship's sail, and her dark ash brown hair fell lifelessly on her scarred face. Her neck was the worst, the deep and thick gashes were still healing. Her face was angular, like a cat's, and her sharp jaw looked defiant even in its unconscious state.

Mrs Days' mouth opened and closed like goldfish as she looked at her mauled daughter.

"She has been infected with lycanthropy from the bites and scratches," Katie explained, taking advantage of their silence, "which means that every full moon she will take the form of a werewolf. Usually this would be extremely dangerous to any humans around her, however –"

"I won't have her in the house with Anelia," Mrs Days whispered suddenly, "I won't take that risk."

"There is hardly any risk involved, Mrs Days..." Ron began, but she cut him off.

"THERE SHOULD BE _NONE_!"

"The only way there _would _be a risk is if she didn't drink –" Harry started angrily. He couldn't stand discrimination against werewolves.

Put that with the fact that Mrs Days was going to abandon her daughter because of it. He remembered the time when he, Ron and Hermione were in Grimmould Place when they were searching for the Horcruxes, and Remus offered to help them, leaving Tonks with their unborn child, because he was afraid and ashamed his son might be a werewolf also.

Harry had yelled at him about how parents shouldn't abandon their kids, and Remus had stormed out. Later, Remus thanked Harry for his advice and named him godfather to the blue haired Teddy. The amount that Remus cared was a shocking contrast to Mrs Days.

"I won't risk my life, and certainly not my daughter's," Mrs Days said firmly.

"_Kasia is your daughter too!_" Harry growled, "Parents shouldn't leave their kids unless they've got to."

"As long as she's a _beast _she isn't Kasia anymore!" Mrs Days snarled. Harry resisted the huge temptation to hex permanent boils onto her face, and just glared.

"So you're just going to abandon her? Give up on your daughter? And stop your other daughter from having a sister?" Harry seethed.

"She is _not _my daughter," Mrs Days hissed.

A few minutes later the Mrs Days was gone, and Katie, Harry and Ron were discussing what was to happen to Kasia.

"She'll have to go into a wizarding family, of course. She's a witch, she made the werewolf get thrown back, I'm sure of it."

"It can just be a foster home until we find a more permanent arrangement."

"A family who doesn't discriminate against werewolves."

"Or muggle-borns."

"Come off it, Ron, there aren't many families like that anymore. Even Malfoy –"

"It doesn't matter, Harry. Anyway, it'd probably be best if the family had a daughter around her age, too."

"Look," Katie interrupted, "we have three months of recovering to do first, so we don't have to decide now."

Harry and Ron agreed, and Katie began sealing up another layer of skin on Kasia's neck. Katie wanted to change the subject. _She _had a daughter who was six. But Oliver Wood and she already had two kids, and with him playing Quidditch and her Healing, they didn't have enough time for a third.

"So how's Ginny?" Katie asked interestedly, "I haven't seen her in ages. Is she still with the Daily Prophet?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled, "she loves the job, she writes about Quidditch for a living."

"Does Alicia still work here?" Ron asked Katie.

"Yeah, she's coming back from a holiday in Australia with her boyfriend tomorrow," Katie nodded, "she has to work full time then, and then night shifts four times a week to make up for it."

Harry whistled. "They sure work Healers hard."

"Well it is saving lives," Katie shrugged.

"What about Oliver?" Ron asked Katie, "How are you two doing?"

"He's still playing for Puddlemere," Katie rolled her eyes, "not that I don't approve, but he is _so _Quidditch obsessed. Puddlemere's done well though; they're in the semi finals. Which just makes him even _more _Quidditch obsessed. That boy has a one-track-mind."

"No arguments there," Harry muttered, thinking of the time when Oliver had made them practise in a bloody storm. Katie laughed.

"Apollo and Demeter think it's the coolest thing ever for their dad to be a professional Keeper. They're both obsessed with Quidditch as well."

"When's Apollo starting Hogwarts?" Ron asked, and Katie thought for a second.

"Still three years," she grinned, "he's so excited, already. And bragging all about it to Demeter, of course. Didn't Teddy start this year, Harry?"

"Yeah, and of course, he's instantly Mr Popular," Harry replied, shaking his head and grinning.

"Victoire's having separation anxiety," Ron chuckled, "I visited Bill and Fleur yesterday. She isn't used to him not being around, and she was so bored that she counted down the days _she _goes to Hogwarts in _two_ years!"

"Hey do you guys know about Luna?" Harry exclaimed suddenly, "She came over a couple of days ago, and she's pregnant with twins!"

"Woah!" Ron said, his eyebrows disappearing into his hair, "Seems like only yesterday it was their wedding."

"She married the grandson of the guy who wrote _Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them, _umm...Rolf Scamander, right?" Katie verified, thinking hard. She didn't know Luna that well.

"While she was travelling the world for magical creatures," Ron smiled, "she's an odd one, Luna."

They caught up for half an hour more while Katie tended to Kasia's wounds, but Katie felt a weight on her shoulders already. There may not be many families left who cared about pure blood anymore; the Blacks were finished and Draco Malfoy had been more tolerant after the war, but most people wouldn't want to take on a werewolf child. People don't know enough about werewolves, so they discriminate and are scared of them. Not to mention the fact that since the war, everyone automatically thought they were evil because there was dozens of them on You-Know-Who's side.

Katie knew that was false, and so did Oliver. Neither of them minded, they just couldn't handle another child.

**oOo**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: don't own HP, just my OC's**

**Lemme know what you think :D and review before you fave/alert, or even if you don't, still review, feedback is the best **


	2. Dad! This Is My New Sister!

**Chapter  
>-2-<br>**

**Hey Dad! This is Our New Sister!**

"Mum! Mum! Mum! Mum!"

"Mum! Mum! Mum!"

Katie groaned and opened her eyes. The eager faces of her two children, Apollo and Demeter, were looking at her brightly.

"Mum! You're up!" Demeter cried happily.

"It's Bring Your Kids To Work Day at your work mum!" Apollo said enthusiastically.

"What on earth is that?" Oliver mumbled from beside Katie.

"A Muggle thing," Katie rolled her eyes, "alright then, you two need to have showers!"

"What?" Apollo said, his face falling. Demeter giggled.

"You _stink, _Pollo!" she screeched.

"Far too high pitched for this early in the morning," Oliver muttered.

"_You _stink, Demeter!" Apollo shot back, apparently thinking it was the wittiest comeback ever.

"You stink _more! _And don't you _dare _call me Demeter, _Polly!_" Demeter insisted that everyone other than her parents call her Demi.

"At least _I'm _going to Hogwarts in three years, _Demeter!_"

"Both of you quit it!" Katie exclaimed, "You _both _need a shower, now go! And don't tease each other!"

She sighed and lay back down.

"Sorry I got back so late last night," Oliver mumbled, turning over, "Phil had us do drills until midnight. Anything interesting at work?"

"A six year old girl was bitten by a werewolf," Katie grimaced. Oliver's eyes widened.

"_Six? _Is she alright?"

"She'll heal," Katie frowned, remembering Mrs Days, "but her mother disowned her and pretty much isn't going to have anything to do with her."

"Unbelievable!" Oliver said disdainfully, "I don't believe the prejudice people have these days. Is she a witch? The girl?"

"She came from a Muggle family," Katie told him thoughtfully, "but she displayed signs of underage magic. She used it to knock the werewolf off her, and those few seconds probably saved her life."

"And the father?"

"Dead," Katie sighed, "he must have been a wizard. It's a bit too much of a co-incidence if this werewolf attacked a girl near a strictly Muggle town who just happened to be a witch. Anyway, we're going to try and find a foster home for Kasia once she's recovered, hopefully even a proper adoption. If Harry remembers we have Demeter, who's the same age, he'll probably guilt trip us into taking her, even if he doesn't mean to."

"It's not that I have anything against it," Oliver replied, "we just don't have the time for another kid, with our jobs, let alone a werewolf. I'd have to quit Puddlemere..."

"_MUM! APOLLO'S STEALING _MY _SHAMPOO!_" Demeter's voice came screeching from the bathroom.

"NO I'M NOT! NOBODY EVEN LIKES THAT SMELL EXCEPT FOR FREAKS LIKE YOU!"

"_MUM! HE CALLED ME A FREAK! _AND CHERRY BLOSSOMS SMELL _DIVINE!_"

"MUM! SHE'S USING FANCY WORDS AGAIN! IT'S MAKING ME WANT TO HURL!"

Katie rolled her eyes, "I'd better go sort this out. Have fun on your day off!"

"I think I might visit George and Angelina..."

"Maybe I'll drop by after work! I haven't seen Ange in a long time!" Katie added, and then walked off to the bathroom to sort out the kids.

**oOo**

"And this is the First Floor for Creature-Induced Injuries," Katie introduced to her kids.

"Is this where you had to go when you got cursed by that necklace, mum?" Demeter asked curiously.

"Duh! Of course not!" Apollo scoffed, rolling his eyes, "_Creature _induced injuries. Mum would've _obviously _gone to the _fourth _floor for spell damage!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid!" Demeter snapped back.

"You _are _stupid! You're only six!

"_You're _only seven! It's not that much older!"

"Yeah, but I'm _turning _eight in like _two _months, so I'm _practically _two years older!"

"Don't call your sister stupid," Katie scolded, rolling her eyes, "now I have to treat a patient, do you two want to watch or wander?"

"What are you treating?"

"Werewolf bites."

"I'M WATCHING!" Apollo exclaimed, then looked at Demeter challengingly, "Are _you?_"

"_Yes!_"

These two have the strangest arguments, Katie thought as she headed over to Kasia's stretcher. Augustus Pye was already there, changing her bandages.

"Augustus, do you know where the Blood Replenishing Potion is?" A familiar voice asked the Healer-in-Charge. Katie looked behind Augustus and screamed.

"ALICIA!"

"Katie!" Alicia Spinnet gasped happily, and gave Katie a hug, "How've you been?"

"Never mind that, how was Australia? You're so tanned! How is Anthony?"

"He _proposed!_"

"WHAT! AND YOU DIDN'T OWL ME _BECAUSE...?_"

"It was only on our last night in Darwin, bloody hot there, and we were watching the sunset, and he said he was going to wait until we got back, but it was too picturesque there not to do it. And he's moving back over here!"

"That's adorable!"

"You can catch up later," Augustus rolled his eyes amusedly and held out the potion, "right now we're working. Alicia, you'll have to collect some more of the Potion from the Potioneers, we've run out. Katie, you'll have to seal up some more of the neck wounds today, I think we can get them all done with the help of some Lycanthropy Elixir, it just got in today. Merlin, she's going to have some horrible scars," he added sympathetically.

"Mum, where's the werewolf?" Apollo demanded.

"This is her," Katie said, pointing at Kasia's limp body. Apollo frowned.

"That werewolf that bit her is mean," he decided, looking at Kasia's scars.

"How old is she?" Demeter asked, looking very sympathetic.

"She's only six," Augustus answered, "and her Muggle mother's disowned her."

"WHAT!" Demeter yelped, "Mum! We've got to adopt her!" Katie looked shocked.

"Yeah!" Apollo agreed, nodding, "I've always wanted a little sister!"

"But I –" Demeter began, confused.

"A _normal _little sister," Apollo clarified. Demeter glared at him.

"It's not something you can just do like that!" Katie told them, "And besides, your father and I don't have enough time to deal with another child."

"_Pleaaase?_"

"Yeah, _please?_"

They were using the puppy dog eyes.

"Merlin, kids, let's not have this argument now," Katie said, "I've got to treat her anyway."

Katie began sealing up the gashes, applying the Elixir in between muttering incantations.

"_Kasia,"_ Apollo read off the sheet next to Kasia's bed, "that's her name."

"That's _pretty!_" Demeter grinned, "Mum –"

"_Not now, _Demeter," Katie said impatiently, "Gus, her gashes should be sealed in about an hour."

"Good," Augustus nodded in approval, "then we can revive her and begin physical therapy as soon as possible."

"Wait, is she going to be awake _today?_" Demeter asked eagerly. Katie nodded, and Alicia came back with the Blood Replenishing Potion.

"We'll get to meet her!" Apollo said excitedly, and Demeter nodded frantically.

"I _bet _she likes cherry blossoms!" Demeter poked her tongue out at her brother, who rolled his eyes.

"_Fine, _I'll bet you a chocolate frog she _doesn't _like cherry blossoms!"

"You're on!"

"In an hour," Alicia told them as she injected some of the Potion, "why don't the two of you have a look around and come back then?"

They nodded and ran off.

"They want to adopt Kasia."

Alicia laughed. "She's got to go to someone. And most people discriminate against werewolves these days, because of how much damage they did during the war for You-Know-Who."

"Don't you start," Katie rolled her eyes, "Oliver would have to quit Puddlemere, and Merlin knows he wouldn't do that."

"Katie, you know he'll probably only have to become a reserve player."

"Are you seriously trying to convince me to adopt Kasia?" Katie asked disbelievingly.

"Or at least foster home," Alicia shrugged, "You've got Demeter, and you're not prejudiced against werewolves. And Apollo and Demi love her already."

"Ugh, you did this with me and Oliver too!" Katie glared at her best friend, "_You_ convinced me into fancying him in the first place."

"Look how that turned out, eh?" Alicia smirked, "You ended up marrying the bloke!"

"I hate you."

**oOo**

"Can we see her now?" Demeter asked Alicia impatiently.

"No, Demi, your mother's still explaining what happened to her. It's a lot to take in you know."

"Now?" Apollo asked a second later.

"_No_, Apollo, I'll tell you when, alright?"

"Okay."

Five seconds later. "Now?"

"_Not yet, _Demi. I'll _let you know when._"

"Now?"

"MERLIN!" Alicia exclaimed, "If you ask again, I won't let you see her at all!"

"Okay, Alicia!" Katie called. Demeter and Apollo grinned and ran over to a very drowsy Kasia.

"I'm Apollo!"

"And I'm Demi!"

Kasia looked tired and overwhelmed.

"Kasia," she replied, her voice soft and husky.

"I'm going to be your new sister!" Demeter grinned at Kasia. Katie sent Demeter a scolding look, and Kasia burst into tears. Apollo looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm n-never going to see An-nelia ag-gain!" Kasia sobbed, "She's always b-been the favourite, m-mum's never liked me ever since I sh-showed her I could m-make her dead flowers come a-alive again!"

"That's okay," Demeter reassured Kasia, giving her a hug, "that just means you're a witch!"

"I'm a _werewolf! _Anelia probably wouldn't _want _to s-see me anyway! No-one w-would!"

"I would!" Apollo exclaimed.

"I would too!" Demeter smiled, "And I can be your sister! I'm six too, we can be best friends!"

"Demeter!" Katie reproached.

"Really?" Kasia asked hopefully, looking up at Demeter. Demeter nodded, grinning.

"I can show you all the awesome stuff about being a witch!"

Kasia smiled a little. "I suppose...that would be pretty cool."

"And..." Demeter added, "Do you like cherry blossoms?"

"Er, I suppose they're okay? They smell a bit too flowery to me," Kasia wrinkled her nose, and Apollo cheered.

"You owe me a chocolate frog! And now you've _got _to adopt Kasia!" Apollo added to his mother proudly. Katie groaned inwardly.

"Katie!"

Katie turned around and saw Oliver, accompanied by George and Angelina.

"Ange! George!" Katie exclaimed, hugging them both, "Alicia's back, and she's got some _news!_"

Angelina screamed and hugged Alicia, and George joined them as they caught up.

"Thought I'd swing by," Oliver smiled in a way that still made Katie get butterflies, "you're not too busy are you? Is that –" Oliver caught his breath as he saw Kasia's scarred face, "− is that the girl?"

"Dad! Dad!" Apollo hugged his father and looked up at him with excited eyes, "This is my new sister!"

"And mine!" Demeter added happily, and Kasia gave a small smile. Oliver gave Katie a look that said '_what?_'

"They're determined," Katie shook her head. Oliver sighed.

"We'll talk about it later," he said, and approached Kasia, "and what's your name?"

"I'm Kasia," she replied softly, "Demi says you're going to be my father..."

"It's not settled yet," Oliver said, quite awkwardly.

"You probably don't want a werewolf in your family anyway," Kasia said shakily, "my mum didn't. But she didn't want me in the family anyway. My father died before I can remember him, but I'm sure he wouldn't want a werewolf either."

Oliver sent Katie a look that clearly screamed 'HELP!'

"We're going to find you a family who will help you with your condition," Alicia cut in, "and they'll have a daughter your age, so you can have someone else to play with and introduce you to our world."

"Well what about Demi? She's six too."

Katie glared at Alicia. "It's more complicated than that."

**oOo**

Three months later, a recovered Kasia was sitting in her very own bedroom on the third floor of the Wood's house. It was next to Demeter's, and there was a hole in the wall they could see each other through. It was across the hall from Apollo's, and next to that was the bathroom. Oliver had 'half-retired' to become Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry of Magic, and played reserve for Puddlemere.

The full moon had been the night before, and Kasia was dead tired from it. Even with the Wolfsbane Potion (which tasted absolutely foul), Kasia was more impulsive and aggravated around the full moon. Before her first transformation, being a werewolf hadn't seemed so bad. Her hearing was slightly heightened, and she was faster than before.

The worst thing, it seemed, was her scars, terrible reminders of that night where her life had been completely changed. There were three scratches that ran along her right cheekbone, two smaller ones on her chin and one that cut across her left eye. The worst of it was her neck. There were many scratches, and they were a deeper, dark pink, and the actual scratch was raised and white. You could see where the skin had been folded when it was sealed, except in some cases where the first layers of skin had been scratched away, leaving small, gaping linear indents.

Then came the 10th of March, her first transformation. It had been at St Mungo's, and she was given the Wolfsbane Potion. When night had fallen, the pain had begun. It was worse than when she had been attacked. It was agony, and it was worse knowing that she would have to go through this every month for the rest of her life.

Then she had figured out what she wanted to do in life. Find a cure for lycanthropy. People shouldn't have to go through this. If she could find a cure, the world would be a better place, and Kasia believed she could do it.

Being in St Mungo's, she heard all sorts of talk about magic, and potions and cures for diseases. In fact, before her second full moon (which was as bad as the first), the disease Scrofungulus had been announced as having a cure and the hospital celebrated for the day. Surely it couldn't be too difficult? After she went to Hogwarts (which Apollo and Demeter eagerly told her about), she'd know enough about potions to make a cure for lycanthropy.

She didn't tell anyone about her ambition, she didn't think they'd take it seriously. Usually when kids said "I wanna be _this _when I'm older!" they ended up changing their minds countless times. But Kasia was serious about this.

It was strange learning about a whole new world that she never knew existed. Learning about galleons and sickles and wands and broomsticks and Quidditch.

Apollo and Demeter loved Quidditch. Whenever Oliver and Katie had a free moment, they all played Quidditch. They eagerly asked Kasia to join, but while flying on a broom was fun, she didn't really like to _play._

Kasia was very different to what she was like before the attack. She was far more reserved and timid. Her reckless bravery was toned almost completely down. Anelia probably wouldn't recognise her. Kasia barely recognised _herself. _

"Kasia!" Demeter appeared at the doorway, looking excited, "Time to go!"

Kasia smiled and followed her downstairs, where Apollo, Oliver and Katie were waiting.

"Hurry _up!_" Apollo poked his tongue out, and grabbed some Floo Powder, before stepping into the fireplace, throwing the powder down and yelling "Potter Mansion!" and he disappeared. Kasia followed, using Floo Powder for the second time in her life, the first being getting to the Wood's house.

She stepped out of the fireplace into a nicely decorated living room, and saw Apollo waiting for her, with a family she assumed to be the Potters. A man with round glasses, messy black hair, green eyes and a lightning scar on his forehead smiled at her.

"You must be Kasia Days!"

He introduced her to Ginny, his fiery-haired wife, and his three children. James, who was turning six that day and the reason they were here, had messy black hair, brown eyes and slightly freckled skin. He wore a mischievous smile. Then there was Albus, who looked like a mini-version of Harry, with glasses as well, who was four. Lily had the red hair, brown eyes and freckles, and she was only two and in her mother's arms. Ginny and Harry knew Kasia was a werewolf, but their kids didn't, and Kasia's scars had been Transfigured away for the day on her face, and she wore a scarf to hide her neck.

There were lots of other adults too, and littler kids, who were playing outside. Apollo spotted a lonely-looking, silver-haired girl and went over to her. Demeter said that she was called Victoire, and her best friend Teddy, who was Harry's godson, was at Hogwarts now. She introduced all of the other kids, including Rose and Hugo, Dominique and Louis, and Lucy and Molly. They all had flaming red 'Weasley' hair (as Demeter put it), except for Victoire and Louis. There was dozens of other adults as well, but Demeter said _she _didn't even know all their names.

Oliver and Katie joined Harry and Ginny (and Lilly) in the kitchen, talking about whatever adults talk about, and James had a cheeky grin in his eye.

"Want to explode the cake?"

"But it's _your _cake!" Demeter looked confused.

"_So? _It'll be fun!" James exclaimed, "We've just got to wait for Fred, he's got some fireworks we can put in it. I dunno when they'll be here though, they're always late..."

At that moment the people Kasia knew to be George and Angelina appeared at the fireplace, followed by who she assumed to be Fred, who was six and looked just like his father, and a small girl with dark skin, Roxanne, who was five. Roxanne went into backyard where the other kids were.

"I've got the fireworks!" Fred announced when his parents were out of earshot, "Oh, who's this?"

"I'm Kasia; I've er...been adopted by the Woods."

"Awesome!" Fred grinned, "Okay, so I say we provide a distraction –"

"Something that'll get them all to come away from the kitchen," Kasia mused, thinking back to when she used to prank Anelia...

"What about some good old Decoy Detonators?" Demeter suggested.

"Nah, Uncle Harry knows what they sound like," Fred scoffed.

"I've got it!" James exclaimed, and then raised his voice, "DAD! MUM! ALBUS AND ROXY ARE KISSING!"

The four of them collapsed into quiet giggles as all of the adults rushed into the backyard without a second look at the six year olds. Albus and Roxanne were cousins, so the idea of them kissing prompted all of the adults to run and stop them.

"Quick, go!"

Fred lit the firework and James hurriedly dropped it in the hole at the top, before putting the figure of a Quaffle back over it, and they raced back into the living room.

"They were not, James," Harry rolled his eyes as the adults came back into the house, with Roxanne behind them; "they were just having a staring contest."

"Well it looked like they were kissing from here," James shrugged innocently.

"You _knew _we weren't kissing, James," Roxanne glared at him, "you just−"

"_Roxy!_" Fred shushed quietly, "What are you doing here anyway? Why don't you go play with Lucy? She's your age."

"Lucy's _boring!_" Roxanne groaned, "All she does is read and get scared of germs and tell me off for pranking! Speaking of pranking..."

"Come on then, time for cake!" Ginny called from the other room, leading everyone into the dining room.

"I see what you did there," George said quietly as he passed James, "nice work."

James and Fred grinned and Ginny lead everyone into singing Happy Birthday.

"Can I cut the cake, James?" Lily asked excitedly. James grinned.

"Sure, Lily, go ahead!"

Ginny's eyes narrowed; she had realised something was up. James never let anyone else cut his cake; it was one of his favourite parts of his birthday.

"Lily, don't –" Ginny stepped forward to stop Lily, but she had already cut the cake, and there was a huge _BANG _and cake went flying everywhere. James, Fred, Demeter, Roxanne and Kasia were laughing, and Ginny was covered completely in bits of chocolate cake.

"This is delicious, Ginny!" George laughed as he ate some cake off his hand. Ginny looked like she was about to blow up. Harry sensed this, and cleaned the cake off her with a quick '_Tergio'._

"James, you're grounded until Easter!"

James shrugged and grinned at Fred, Demeter and Kasia.

"It was worth it!" He said happily, "Did you see Lucy's face? She was ready to have a panic attack!"

**oOo**

**Next chapter will be when they're 11, going to Hogwarts soon! Hope you guys enjoyed, and seriously, don't alert or fave it without leaving a review! Reviews are really what makes people update quicker and get motivated hence better content :D**


	3. The Right Group Of People

**Chapter  
>-3-<br>**

**The Right Group Of People**

"KASIA! KASIA! KASIA!"

Kasia reluctantly opened one eye to find a very excited and energetic looking Demi Wood was eye-to-eye with her, bending down next to her bed.

"Yes?" Kasia said uncertainly. Demi was daunting to deal with when she was in this mood. Kasia wondered what had caused it this time.

"_We're getting our Hogwarts stuff from Diagon Alley today!" _Demi exclaimed happily, "So get up! Arise! Awaken!"

Kasia opened her eyes. Getting their Hogwarts stuff sure was a day she'd been looking forward to. They'd left it rather late, until the 30th of August, but it was an added bonus for Kasia, because it was in between two full moons, so she was as energetic as she'd ever get.

"What's the time?"

"Er...six," Demi answered guiltily.

"You got me up at _six?_" Kasia's jaw dropped.

"Relax, everyone else is already up!" Demi said quickly, "We're going to leave as soon as we're ready. _And _dad made pancakes."

Kasia's stomach rumbled and she grinned. She was in too good a mood to have it spoiled by getting up so early. Especially when there are pancakes waiting. Except...

"Demi?"

"Yes?"

"Did you spray cherry blossom perfume in my room?"

"...No?"

Guilty. "_Demi, _I _told _you, I don't like the smell!" Kasia said exasperatedly, "It's too flowery!"

"_Thank_ you," Apollo mumbled as he walked past in the hallway. Demi glared at him, then turned back to Kasia.

"Well your room just smells like a forest!" Demi protested, "It needs _some _kind of perfume, you promised me you'd let me buy you one before we left."

Kasia rolled her eyes. She had Katie help her make her room smell like the pine needles from the forest nearby with a charm she'd found in one of Katie's old books. It made it seem more homely.

"Fine, we'll get some in Diagon Alley today. But there's nothing wrong with pine needles."

"YAY!"

Kasia winced. Demi's voice was far too high pitched for that early in the morning.

**oOo**

"Okay, we've gotten your robes," Oliver counted off on his fingers, "books, cauldron and potion ingredients, phials, a telescope and some scales. You've got a new owl to share, what _else _is there?"

"A _wand, _of course!" Demi squealed. Apollo rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go to Broomstix, Pete said there's a new Rocket model out," Apollo said and walked off.

"Well onto Ollivanders, then!" Katie said, pointing to the dusty _Ollivanders Wand Shop _sign at the end of the street.

They entered the ancient-looking shop to find Angelina with Fred, who was holding his new wand. Suddenly autumn leaves burst out from a box on one of the uppermost shelves. Ollivander looked startled, and saw the two girls entering the shop. His mysterious eyes had an excited glint.

"What was that?" Fred said loudly.

"We shall see," Ollivander said mysteriously.

"Hey Fred!"

Fred turned around and saw Demi and Kasia, his eyes lit up with excitement, completely distracted from the leaves that were tumbling lightly from one of the boxes.

"Look!" He exclaimed, "14 inches, dogwood with dragon heartstring! Well, we're off; dad said he got some new types of Skiving Snack boxes!"

"_Not _that you'll be using them, right Fred?" Angelina said firmly as they walked out of the store.

"Course not!" Fred replied innocently. Kasia and Demi turned to see Ollivander, his silvery eyes shining eerily.

"Ah! Katie Bell and Oliver Wood!" Ollivander greeted the two adults, "How are your wands holding up? If I remember –"

"They're great," Katie interrupted swiftly. Ollivander always loved reminding people of their wand's properties. "But it's Katie Wood, now," she added, smiling.

"I'd like to get my wand, please," Demi said politely, stepping forward. Ollivander glanced up at the box that had emitted leaves, then back at Demi.

"Of course, Miss Wood," Ollivander said as he took out his tape measure, which immediately began to take all sorts of measurements of Demi.

"I'm sure you know all about the different cores, Miss Wood?"

Demi nodded excitedly. "I can't wait to finally get my _own _wand!"

"Well, let's start with this," Ollivander said, and picked up a box on a pile on the desk, "willow, 9¾ inches, unicorn hair. Rather brittle."

Demi waved the willow wand, and the spindly chair in the corner burst into flames. Demi yelped and put the wand down. Ollivander waved his wand lazily to put out the chair and picked up another box.

"I think this one will be suitable," he muttered, almost to himself, "Chestnut with dragon heartstring, 12¾, pleasantly springy."

Demi took the light, chestnut wand and gave it a small wave. Cherry blossoms spurted out of the end. Demi and Ollivander both looked delighted.

"Cherry blossoms!" Demi said happily, picking them up.

"Definitely a good match," Ollivander smiled, "Now –" he added, looking far more serious and excited, "What's your name?"

"Kasia Days," Kasia answered, "I've been adopted by the Woods, but I'm a Muggleborn really."

"Well, Miss Days, let me tell you about a certain type of wand wood. Vine wands are peculiar. They are far more sensitive than any other when it comes to instantly detecting a good match."

Kasia wondered what this had to do with anything. Why were vine wands so important when it came to her?

"Vine wands usually choose witches and wizards who seek a greater purpose, who have a vision beyond the ordinary. To people whose personalities have hidden depths."

Well, Kasia mused, she did believe she could create a cure for lycanthropy.

"These wands can emit magical effects upon the mere entrance into their room of a suitable owner, and it is quite a phenomenon, much like what occurred just now with those autumn leaves."

Demi gave a gasp of excitement, and Ollivander climbed up a ladder and took down the box that was still surrounded by golden leaves.

"This wand is vine wood, 13 ¾ inches with unicorn hair core. Supple. I'm sure you will find it a great companion."

How is he so sure this is the right wand for me? Kasia thought as she took the intricately decorated vine wand. Before she even waved the wand, the whole store had a sudden, strong and warm breeze, with golden leaves flying everywhere. Stunned, Kasia dropped the wand, and the leaves turned black as they were singed, and the vine wand on the floor emitted gold sparks.

"Wow," Oliver gaped.

"That was amazing, Kasia!" Katie added, impressed.

Ollivander smiled widely.

"I wish you luck on your endeavour to change the world for the better, Miss Days."

Katie paid for both of the wands and they left the store. Kasia took her wand out of its box and looked at it in wonder. It felt nicely, but unnaturally warm in her hands.

"That was really pretty, Kasia," Demi said to her, "what was the greater purpose you seek that he was talking about?"

Kasia mumbled an excuse and marvelled at the deep colour and intricate designs on her vine wand.

_A personality with hidden depths...a vision beyond the ordinary...a greater purpose._

This only encouraged Kasia further with her dream of curing lycanthropy. Surely if she had gotten a wand suitable for people who seek a better purpose, she was meant to cure lycanthropy?

**oOo**

Kasia felt her back get sprayed with something, and she whipped around and groaned.

"Demi!"

Demi looked sheepish. "Hey, you said you liked this flavour, didn't you? Might as well wear it."

Kasia rolled her eyes and sniffed. The perfume smelt nice, actually. It wasn't too flowery, like cherry blossoms. It was a citrus perfume, _Citrus Mist, _and it smelt clean and fresh. If she had to wear a perfume, she'd want it to be this one.

"Come on, guys," Apollo said impatiently, "hurry up and get _on_ the Hogwarts Express, it's really not that difficult."

Demi poked her tongue out at him and they waved another goodbye to Katie and Oliver, before stepping onto the scarlet train.

"Come on, let's find a compartment," Kasia said, hauling her trunk behind her and walking down the crowded corridor. Apollo went in the opposite direction to find his friends.

"Here's one, come on!"

Almost as soon as they sat down, the compartment door opened again to reveal James Potter and Fred Weasley.

"Hey Wood! Days!" Fred exclaimed, and the two of them came into the compartment.

"We have first names you know, Weasley!" Demi smirked.

"Everywhere else is full," James explained, grinning, "so you guys excited?"

"Of course!" Demi squealed, and Kasia nodded excitedly. Fred winced.

"Ugh, I thought only dogs could hear that high," he muttered. Demi grinned.

"Well of course you could hear it, then!" She said sweetly. Fred gaped, pretending to be offended. James rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be a long train ride," he said to Kasia. She shrugged.

"Entertaining, though."

**oOo**

The trip on the boats across the lake had been beautiful, the half moon was reflected in the mirror-like water, and the view of the castle was breathtaking.

"Barbary, Katriel!"

At one point, they had gone past a boat with some other girls in it, and one of them had said 'I love the moon! But it's prettier when it's full.' Kasia had grimaced, and James and Fred looked at her oddly.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Demi was incredibly stressed about the Sorting. In fact, most of the first years were. Everyone's demeanour reminded her strongly of Anelia. Kasia hadn't had any contact with her sister since the attack.

"Cornfoot, Jason!"

Kasia had sent owls, and when there was no reply, she had sent letters. Demi had been very interested in the process and how it worked. There was still nothing. Kasia wondered about her sometimes. She wondered how different their lives would have been if she hadn't gotten attacked.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Not that Kasia wasn't nervous about the Sorting, either. She just hid it slightly better. She'd become better at hiding her emotions. Well, she couldn't have the Woods fretting about how painful the werewolf transformation was every month.

"Davis, Kyle!"

They were at the D's. Huh, Kasia thought, he has the same initials as me. Kyle Davis.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Cheers from the Ravenclaw table. Her heart was racing frantically.

"Days, Kasia!"

Demi squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, and Kasia stepped forward, sat on the stool and the tattered old hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, yes, I have heard there would be a werewolf coming to Hogwarts soon," a voice said into her ear. Kasia gulped.

"Yes, now...if I were judging by who you are _now, _Kasia Days, I would put you into Ravenclaw. Quite intellectual and sensible, logical and not ruled by your feelings, however, I can see that is only what you are on the outside."

Kasia was confused. She _looked _like a Ravenclaw?

"No, no, but that is your mask," the hat replied smartly, "Very ambitious also. Quite a Slytherin quality, and you seem quite determined. But what a noble dream. I wish you luck on it."

"Thank you," Kasia replied honestly. She hadn't told anyone her dream; it was good to hear some approval for it.

"Yet again the aftermath of becoming a werewolf, however. I can see who you _truly _are, who you were before you were a werewolf, and who, with the right group of people, you will become."

Kasia remembered how she was before she was attacked. From what she had heard about the houses, that would be like a –

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Kasia broke out into a smile and she joined the table of red and gold. Apollo, who was sitting across from her, congratulated her, as did many other people she didn't know yet. These were going to become her closest friends, she realised.

There was "Higgs, Trey!" sorted into Slytherin, then two dark-skinned twins, Roy and Yasmin Jordan, who became a Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, respectively. They passed the middle of the alphabet...

"Potter, James!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table applauded loudly, the famous Harry Potter's son was also in Gryffindor! James sat next to Kasia, grinning his head off. They reached the end of the alphabet, to the 'W's.

"Weasley, Fred!"

Fred bounded up, looking excited. After a moment, the hat announced –

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Fred cheered with the rest of his new house and sat next to Apollo on the other side of the table.

"Wood, Demeter!"

Demi scowled as she always did when someone called her by her full name and sat on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Demi looked relieved and sat next to Fred.

"This is going to be _great_!" Fred said enthusiastically.

_Who you truly are, and who, with the right group of people, you will become, _the Sorting Hat's voice echoed in her mind, and she smiled. Gryffindor was the group for her.

**oOo**

**Ugh when I typed 'though' I just typed 'thou' because we're doing Shakespeare in school.**

**Recognise any names? Higgs, Jordan, Davis...even Cornfoot and Barbary, but they weren't very big characters at all.**

**Hope you liked the whole vine wood thing! Most of the information about the wands is from Pottermore, and if you want to figure out what each of their (Demeter, Fred and Kasia's) wands mean, you can see the files on Pottermore to do with wand cores, woods, flexibility and length.**

**And I didn't include the whole boating across the lake thing because we've all read the books, here And yes, it was a little obvious Kasia would be in Gryffindor, but she **_**had **_**changed quite a lot from the attack.**

**Anyway, make sure to review! And I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. We Don't Abandon Our Friends Here

**Chapter  
>-4-<br>**

**We Don't Abandon Our Friends Here**

Hogwarts was _huge. _Kasia didn't know how she ended up getting to her lessons on time with all the different passageways and Peeves, the castle poltergeist who loved making trouble and inconvenience for everyone.

One of the lessons Kasia was really looking forward to was Potions, because that was the main subject needed to become a Potioneer (obviously). When they received their timetables, she was excited to see that Potions was first up! Demi, Fred, James and Kasia headed down for the dungeons, and for once, didn't get lost, so they were early. There were already a few Slytherins waiting there, and Katriel Barbary with Chandi Talley, who Kasia and Demi had already met.

"Why are you so excited?" Demi asked Kasia, pulling her cloak tighter. It was noticeably colder down in the dungeons.

"I'm just really looking forward to Potions," Kasia shrugged, "it sounds really interesting."

Fred snorted.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the Quidditch World Cup?" He said, looking excited, "Russia won! Against Brazil!"

"Can't believe we missed it," James grumbled, "Dad said we could go to _all _of them, but _no, _he wanted to spend his thirty-fourth birthday at _home. _And mum _agreed._"

"Damn, I wanted Brazil to win," Demi complained, "that team is so cool!"

"Are you kidding?" Fred asked in disbelief, "Russia is one of the best!"

"Is not, they're terrible!"

"They just _won, _Demi!"

Kasia rolled her eyes at James, who shook his head fondly.

The door to the Potions classroom opened suddenly to reveal a short and fat, bald man with a smile on his face.

"Hello there! Come on in."

They filed into the large classroom and found a work table.

"I'm Professor Slughorn," the man introduced himself, "and welcome to Hogwarts! I expect you're all well rested and excited for classes, eh?"

Kasia grinned. This was the first step, learning potions. Demi looked at her like she was crazy.

Professor Slughorn went over the ingredients they were going to be using, and the equipment, and told them about the properties and process of making a Cure for Boils.

"Now for homework, I want you to simply write out the ingredients and their properties for the Cure for Boils," Professor Slughorn said over the bell, "and come prepared for tomorrow's lesson to make the potions!"

Kasia couldn't wait until tomorrow's lesson. She'd be making her first ever potion! Kasia had visited St Mungo's with Katie occasionally, and Kasia had been fascinated with all of the potions there. She'd also researched the man who had _invented _the Wolfsbane Potion (which she was all too familiar with), Damocles Belby, who apparently lived in Russia trying to find a cure for Spattergroit.

Kasia was dismayed to see that Potions tomorrow was at the end of the day. Shrugging it off, her and her classmates headed from the dungeons to the third floor for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Before she knew it, it was the end of the day and Kasia and Demi were lying in their beds in the 1st Year Girl's dormitory. Kasia had persuaded her friends to get their homework done that day. Yasmine Jordan, their roommate, had called her crazy and started playing Exploding Snap with Fred, before getting scolded by a Prefect. Yasmine was very loud and eccentric. She had introduced herself very livelily to Kasia and Demi, and saying that her twin brother was boring and had gotten Sorted into Hufflepuff. The two of them looked quite similar, both with dark skin and dead straight hair. Her brother Roy was quieter and more considerate-looking than his sister, as they'd found out in History of Magic, where he'd been one of the very few people in the class who actually had been attempting to pay attention to the ghost teacher, Professor Binns.

Their other two roommates were Chandi Talley, a Muggleborn who worried that she'd be left behind because of her background (to which Kasia said she was a Muggleborn too, before remembering that she'd had a bit of both backgrounds), and Katriel Barbary, who was eager to help out Chandi, even though she wasn't all that bright. Katriel's father was the guitarist from the classic wizard band, _the Weird Sisters, _and Katriel was also very interested in music, so she didn't really mind if she didn't do that well in school. Chandi and Katriel were pretty close already.

Kasia was already looking forward to Potions class tomorrow. It was so interesting to her, how the different ingredients combined in a certain way could create so many different effects. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

**oOo**

Potions the next day was disastrous, and Kasia was in a terrible mood.

The beginning of the day was good, actually. Charms was light and easy, and Herbology was interesting. Professor Longbottom had cheerily greeted James and Fred; he knew their parents really well. Demi proved herself very capable at the subject.

They'd had History of Magic again before Potions, which was in the last period. Then came Potions itself, and Kasia was excited about making the Cure for Boils.

The chaos really started when they started brewing. She didn't know exactly what happened, but when Kasia added the crushed fangs into the cauldron, it had started making popping noises, and she didn't think that was a good sign.

After she left it to brew it smelt like burnt rubber cross rotten eggs, and she'd forgotten to take the cauldron off the fire before she added the porcupine quills. That was when things really went wrong.

Kasia had managed to confuse Billywig stings for porcupine quills, and the potion had exploded very loudly, melting the cauldron and burning holes through anything it came in contact with, which luckily, wasn't any of her classmates.

The one subject Kasia really wanted to have an aptitude for, and she'd nearly melted the dungeon.

The thing that annoyed Kasia even further, besides the weather being so bloody cheerful when they left, was that James' potion was perfect. It was faultless and he didn't even care. He didn't brag or anything about it though, and he looked rather guilty after he saw the look on Kasia's face.

Demi's potion was giving off repugnant clouds of smoke, and Fred's Cure for Boils had exploded too, in his face, with a small bang after he waved his wand. Yasmine's failed in a more subtle way, it had slowly melted the cauldron.

"Ollivander said that my wand was prone to accidents," Fred told his friends, grinning. Kasia cracked a smile at that. Fred was so laid back.

"Why are you so set on being good at Potions?" James asked as they walked all the way up to the Gryffindor tower, which was nearly ten floors up.

"I just think it's really useful," Kasia said quickly, "and it's really interesting, too."

By the look on his face Kasia knew he could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth. Maybe one day, when people actually started settling on what they want to be, she'd start saying she wanted to be a Potioneer. At the moment, a lot of people would be likely to ask why.

Kasia was rather talented at Charms, though. She'd picked up some of the first charms really quickly. On Friday, she'd managed to melt her cauldron _again, _and Fred had gotten his eyebrows singed after exploding his. Kasia had pushed the Potioneer thing to the back of her mind and high fived with Fred.

In Defence Against the Dark Arts, they learned how to treat werewolf bites and afterwards.

"After the wounds are sealed up, Blood Replenishing Potion should be taken once a week, and if you can't get your hands on any of that –"

It sounded all too familiar to Kasia. She remembered the pain so clearly. It's funny, she thought, how your brain remembered memories of pain far better than any other. All of her other memories before the attack were blurry and difficult to see, such as the time her and Anelia had gone swimming in a creek. That was all she remembered.

But she could remember every single detail of the night when she'd gotten attacked by that werewolf. The way Anelia had begged her to go home because of the 'scary looking' trees, and the crunching of leaves when the werewolf had stepped out from behind the trees, and the way Anelia had said only a minute before how that forest had werewolves in it, and Kasia had scoffed.

"_Kasia!" _James whispered sharply, and Kasia had the feeling that wasn't the first time he'd tried to get her attention. Kasia snapped out of her memories and looked ahead. Professor Stimpson was looking at her expectantly.

"After the wounds are sealed, what is administered?" Professor Stimpson repeated patiently.

"Lycanthropy Elixir," Kasia said straight away, remembering how foul it had tasted. Like rotten watermelon juice with burnt salmon. James frowned, obviously wondering how she had known that when she had appeared so zoned out just seconds before.

"Correct, and after enough has been –"

Kasia tuned out again. James was still looking at her oddly. Maybe I should pretend not to know so much about werewolves, Kasia thought as she absentmindedly looked out the window and onto the Black Lake.

That night the four of them had collapsed onto the good couches by the fire.

"One week at Hogwarts, then, eh?" Fred smiled, leaning back on the couch. It was four days until Kasia's first full moon at Hogwarts. The headmaster had organised it all beforehand. She'd take the Wolfsbane Potion, and then stay in the Room of Requirement until morning. Apparently the Room of Requirement turns into a room with anything you require, so at least she wouldn't get bored.

"Earth to Kasia!" Demi said loudly, clicking her fingers in front of Kasia's face.

"You were zoned out in Defence Against the Dark Arts, too," said James thoughtfully, "but you still knew the answer about werewolf bites."

Kasia mentally grimaced. "I had a look in _The Dark Forces _before I came, that's all."

Demi seemed to notice Kasia's expression darken, and said hastily,

"Hey, Kasia, it's your birthday on the 13th, hey? Do you wanna do anything?"

"No, it's fine," Kasia said, grateful for the subject change.

"We'll get a cake from the kitchens!" Fred said.

"Only you would know where the kitchens are in the first week," Demi smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fred shot back.

"It's fine, you don't have to go to any trouble, Fred," Kasia muttered.

"Trouble?" Fred snorted, "The house elves practically force the food on you, don't worry."

**oOo**

After a relaxing weekend of sitting by the lake and laughing quietly at the already stressed-looking fifth years buried under thick books to prepare for their O.W.L.S, they had Potions again.

The full moon was the day after, and even though James helped her, Kasia's potion seared a hole through the bottom of her cauldron and Fred's exploded _again_, blackening his face. He gave Kasia a sooty grin and they high fived again. Professor Slughorn looked disapproving.

After classes on Tuesday, Kasia was dead tired and ill-looking, as she always was around the full moon. She'd done her 4 inch essay on goblin rebellions for History of Magic, and then tried to think of an excuse that wouldn't cause Fred or James to be suspicious. Earlier that day she'd received a note from the headmaster reminding her it was full moon (as if she didn't keep both eyes on the calendar) and saying to meet Madam Pomfrey on the seventh floor at five. It was only a precaution that she came, and just for the first time. In the future she'd just get a note reminding her of the full moon.

"You're look like you're getting sick, Kasia," Fred pointed out, finally finishing his History of Magic essay. Kasia nodded.

"I'm going to head in early, get some rest," she said, leaving it rather late, and headed to her dormitory before nightfall. Then she just slipped out and sneaked behind the couch that James and Fred were sitting on, and went through the portrait hole quietly.

She didn't notice James watching her, wondering why on earth Kasia was sneaking out when she was sick.

**oOo**

It was dawn by the time Kasia got back to the Common Room. She groaned tiredly as she dragged her limbs up the staircase to the dormitories and collapsed in her bed, falling asleep instantly.

When she woke up the dormitory was completely empty. Kasia forced her tired limbs to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. With a groan, she looked at her pale face and her tired looking eyes. She always looked ill around the full moon. Grimacing at her terrible neck scars, she found her Gryffindor scarf that she had worn the entire week and wrapped it once again around her neck to cover them.

The night before hadn't been fun. After the pain of the transformation, all she felt like doing was running around. Back at the Wood's, she'd explored the vast forest near their house, making sure to keep away from any humans. In the Room of Requirement, she felt restless and impulsive. Well, even more so than usual around full moon. It couldn't stretch to create a forest, obviously, and so she spent the night growling irritably and running very small laps.

After she got dressed, Kasia looked at the time. It was midday, so she would just wait until lunch to join her friends. Sighing, she grabbed her books for Astronomy and headed slowly down to the Great Hall. When she was at the staircases, she met Demi, Fred and James, who were coming from Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Doesn't look like you got a very good night's sleep," Fred remarked, and Demi glared at him.

"Are you saying she looks bad?"

"No!" Fred said hastily, "I'm just saying –"

"Shut up!" Kasia groaned. She still had a headache, and she was only awake enough to go to class, not deal with Fred and Demi's bickering. They continued quietly, and Kasia dropped back and walked with James.

"Why'd you sneak out last night?"

Kasia stopped for a moment, and then kept walking. "What?" She whispered.

"I saw you sneak out, Kasia," James said patiently, "and you looked really ill, so why'd you do it? And where'd you go?"

"Kasia!" Demi interrupted. They'd arrived at the Great Hall. "Come on; let's get some pumpkin juice in you!"

Grateful for the interruption, Kasia hurried to sit next to Demi, with Fred and James on the other side. Kasia gave the latter a pleading look that said not to discuss it at the Gryffindor table where people could be listening. He raised an eyebrow, and mouthed "Later."

Demi and Fred seemed to have missed this silent exchange, as they were having a small war over a perfectly cooked pancake.

"Ladies first!"

"That's rubbish! I grabbed it first!"

"And I grabbed it second!"

"That was a pathetic comeback!"

"_You're _a pathetic comeback!"

"What the hell?"

"_Shut up!_" Kasia said loudly. Her ears were ringing. "Demi, you've got to think of better comebacks than the ones you used since you were bloody six, _honestly_. Fred, people _can hear you _if you speak quietly, you know. You don't have to burst our eardrums out. And third, good pancakes go to the sick."

And with that she took the pancake and started putting jam on it. James and Fred had their mouths agape with shock, and Demi looked apologetic.

"Sorry, Zia," she mumbled, remembering what time of month it was.

"What?" Fred spluttered.

"She gets really cranky when she's sick and tired," Demi explained.

"Is it that time of month or something?" James laughed, and Demi smacked him over the head. Kasia choked on her juice, and after recovering, growled at James. Literally.

"Woah," James widened his eyes, "okay, sorry, didn't think I'd get _that _much of a reaction."

"I'm just. Sick." Kasia said forcefully.

**oOo**

At ten o'clock that night, Fred and Demi headed up to Astronomy, and Kasia was skipping. She didn't think she'd be able to function on Wednesday if she went. James skived as well; he didn't like Astronomy. Fred would have no problem covering for them anyway.

"So why'd you sneak out?" James asked quietly after Fred and Demi had left. It was just them and a few sixth and seventh year Gryffindors in the Common Room, fortunately none of whom were Prefects or Heads.

"It's none of your business, James," Kasia muttered, pulling out a Muggle book called _Percy Jackson._

"Hey, you can't just pull a book out and ignore me!" James said indignantly. Au contraire, Kasia thought.

"Kasia Days, if you don't tell me why you snuck out, I'll tell Yasmine."

Kasia looked at him suddenly. "You wouldn't."

Yasmine Jordan thrived on gossip. If she caught word of Kasia sneaking out, she would make up this far-fetched rumour, probably involving something illegal, and the entire school would be buzzing about it in an hour. That's how crazy and fast-spreading Yasmine's rumours were.

"I won't, if you would just _tell me," _James urged, "c'mon, I won't tell anyone. I won't make fun of you. Just tell me."

"You won't want to be my friend," Kasia mumbled, and somehow James caught it.

"Course I will!" James insisted. Kasia kept on reading.

"Kasia, if you don't think I won't tell Yasmine..."

"Okay James, here's the deal," Kasia sighed, giving up, "I'm not going to tell you. But if you _do _find out...just...don't tell_ anyone _else, and...At least try to be civil with me."

"Why wouldn't I be?" James asked, shocked, "And of course I won't tell anyone. Sure you don't want to give me a hint?"

"Sounds like I've already given you enough hints."

James sat silently for ages, pondering, and Kasia realised he really wasn't going to stop until he found out.

"Why are you so set on finding out?"

James looked at her. "Because it looks like it's bothering you."

"I really, _really _wish you wouldn't."

"Well too bad, you're in Gryffindor, Kasia. We're curious people, and we don't abandon our friends here."

**Yet for Hogwarts! Poor Kasia, she just wants to be good at Potions Yeah and the full moon takes its toll :/ Let me know what you think! I know there's a few people who've alerted this story, so please take the time to review, they make the writing better and updates faster!**

**But I'm not giving anything away **


	5. Have A Little Faith

**Chapter  
>-5-<br>**

**Have A Little Faith**

When Kasia's birthday came around the Saturday after the full moon, she woke up to find that Demi wasn't in the dormitory. Odd. It was only seven, and Demi never got up early unless it was for a special day, like the time they bought their Hogwarts things. Then Kasia remembered: she was now twelve years old.

"Have you seen Demi?" Kasia asked Chandi, who was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Chandi looked at her and shrugged. Yasmine was still asleep, that girl could sleep all day if she was allowed, and Katriel was only just waking up, so she couldn't know. Kasia shrugged to herself and pulled on some clothes before heading downstairs. James and Fred usually waited for them in the mornings, but the corner they usually sat in was empty. Disgruntled, Kasia walked down to the Great Hall alone.

When she walked in, Fred, James and Demi yelled at her "_Happy Birthday!_" which triggered a few other students she didn't know to say it to her as well. Gryffindors were awesome.

Kasia grinned and sat down next to Fred. There was a boysenberry and chocolate cheesecake waiting in front of her.

"Wow," Kasia gaped, looking at the cheesecake.

"House elves are great," Fred grinned, "I dunno where else you get ask for a boysenberry chocolate cheesecake and actually get it."

They must have eaten at least three large pieces each, and Demi's bowl of porridge sat abandoned on the table next her empty cheesecake plate.

"Teddy! Vic!" James called to two older kids, one with blue hair, "Cheesecake?"

"Do you know _everyone _here? _Both _of you?" Demi asked incredulously as the one with blue hair, whom Kasia assumed to be Teddy, took a piece of cheesecake.

"Nah," James shrugged, "that was our cousin Vic and my, well...kind of cousin brother Teddy. And our dads just knew tons of people. Fred's dad was pretty popular when he was at school, and, well my dad is Harry Potter, so..."

"Kind of cousin brother?" Kasia repeated, confused.

"His parents died in the war," James explained, "and my dad's his godfather, so he comes over heaps."

"That's so sad," Demi said sympathetically, looking at Teddy.

"Today's a birthday guys!" Fred said, trying to pick the mood back up, "Let's not dwell on unhappy thoughts! To the lake!"

They spent the rest of the day under the shade of a tree next to the black lake, surrounded by golden autumn leaves, taking turns to practise the levitating charm.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Kasia said clearly, and levitated a leaf easily.

"How come you're so good at Charms?" Fred asked grudgingly, poking a leaf and exploding it. Kasia shrugged.

"You know, Kasia, these remind me of the leaves you conjured when you got your wand," Demi said, leaning back against a log and watching the wind swirl the golden leaves.

"They do look pretty similar," Kasia said, a little uncomfortable talking about the time when she got her wand.

"I wonder what Ollivander meant?" Demi continued, musing, "When he said that your wand means you seek a better purpose or something about changing the world?"

"Really?" James asked curiously, "He just said to me that my wand means I'm loyal and that its allegiance is hard to win, cuz of the phoenix feather. Mine was spruce wood."

"And he said to me mine was prone to accidents," Fred grinned, poking another leaf, which exploded. He laughed, "guess he was right."

"He only said to me he thought it would be a good match!" Demi pouted, looking at her wand.

"Ah well," Fred sighed, relaxed, "hey, you guys should really come to the next Astronomy night," he told Kasia and James, "it's on the 8th of October..."

Kasia stiffened. "On the full moon?"

Fred's brow furrowed, "Yeah, so we can learn about all the effects it has on tons of things, like Potion ingredients and the tide and stuff. How did you know that was on the full moon?"

Merlin help me, Kasia thought desperately. "I like following the lunar cycles," she shrugged, "it's really interesting, all the effects of the waning crescent and such."

James' eyes widened suddenly. "I've got to go!" He said hurriedly, standing up and running back to the castle.

"He figured it out..." Kasia whispered faintly, too soft for Fred or Demi to hear.

"Well that was sudden," Fred snorted, completely oblivious.

Kasia looked out onto the mirror-like lake. James figured it out, he knew now, and he had to go because he couldn't stand being around a werewolf, just like Fred would be if he ever found out.

"Hey, I'm still here," Demi said softly, giving Kasia's arm a squeeze. Demi seemed to have picked up on what happened. Of course Demi was still here, Kasia thought. But she was one of the very few people who accepted werewolves. She'd heard people's tones when they've spoken about them enough to know their opinions on them.

Fred of course, looked completely puzzled. He couldn't get any more oblivious.

**oOo**

How had it gone so wrong? Kasia had brilliant friends who were unaware (except Demi) of her condition, and she had to go and ruin it by being obvious. Or maybe James was perceptive.

Kasia had spent the rest of the day in her dormitory, ignoring Demi telling her to come downstairs to the Common Room, reading and trying to block out unpleasant thoughts. She didn't want to see James, his reaction. She wondered if he was telling everyone right now. The sun had already gone down, and Kasia was planning on skipping dinner.

"Kasia!"

That wasn't Demi.

"Kasia, come d−WHAT THE HELL!"

She heard a bang, and Kasia's curiosity got the better of her, and she went outside to look at what was going on. James was at the bottom of the staircase to the dormitories, sprawled on the floor, and the stairs had been turned into a slide. Kasia smiled in spite of herself.

"That is _so cool!_" James marvelled, looking at the slide, "But they don't have it on the guy's dormitories! Demi came in this morning to wake us up at the break of dawn."

Kasia was silent. James was acting completely normal.

"Kasia, come down," James said to her. Kasia didn't move, but she was puzzled. Why did he still want to speak to her? "Come _on, _Kasia. Look, I haven't told anybody about y−"

"Shut it!" Kasia said loudly, her eyes widening, "Do you want everyone to _hear?_"

"Ha! You're talking to me!" James poked his tongue out. Seeing the look on her face, he quickly added, "Alright, I'll be serious."

A little surprised he didn't make a pun out of his middle name (Sirius), Kasia skidded down the slide and followed James outside the portrait hole to an empty corridor.

"Did you tell anyone?" Kasia asked before James could say anything.

"What?" James looked surprised.

"_Did you?_"

"Of course not, Kasia!" James frowned, "Why would I do that? And why've you been hiding?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"If it's because you're a, well...you know, a–"

"Werewolf?" Kasia cut him off, "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. I'm a werewolf. At the full moon I turn into a ferocious beast, if it's not for the Wolfsbane Potion. Werewolf, that's me. And yes, that's why I wear this stupid scarf everywhere because if someone took a look at my scars they'd probably run away screaming.

"And yeah, that's why I flinched when Fred said something about the full moon, and yeah, that's why I knew exactly how to treat werewolf bites because I've been through it, and it is not fun.

"And yes, that's why I live with the Woods, because my own..._bloody..._mother disowned me because I'm a werewolf, and why I haven't had contact with my baby sister in five years, and why I want to be good at Potions because if someone doesn't find a cure for lycanthropy, there'll be other people who have to suffer through this every month. That's my stupid dream, but it's probably never going to happen because I _stink _at Potions.

"And _yeah_, that's why I was tired and sick last week, because it _was _my 'time of month' as you said. But it wasn't that, it was the full moon. So yes, James, I _was _hiding because I'm a werewolf, because _people hate werewolves._"

James was shell-shocked. He didn't seem to know how to respond.

"I don't hate werewolves," he said finally, in a small voice.

"You−you what?" Kasia didn't understand. How could someone not hate werewolves? In fact, if she wasn't one, she'd probably hate them too, after hearing all the terrible things they did in the war.

"My dad was good friends with a werewolf," James said, and Kasia nodded. She remembered one time when Harry and Ron had come to visit her in the hospital they'd told her about Remus Lupin. His three best friends turned into Animagi for him and dubbed themselves the Marauders. Two of them were actually James' namesakes.

"And I know a lot of people misunderstand them, because of what they've done, but they were corrupted by a werewolf called Fenrir Greyback." Kasia nodded again, she'd heard of him. "But, Kasia, _I _don't care at all. And neither does Demi. So you're a werewolf, you just have a furry little problem." James smiled, remembering that his father told him that's what Remus' friends called his condition. Seemed like a good idea.

"It doesn't make you any less of a person," James finished, "And I'm pretty sure Fred wouldn't care either. He actually loved hearing the stories from dad about the Marauders. And, I'm really sorry about your mum."

Kasia felt like the luckiest werewolf alive to have friends like this. If she cried, she'd be crying right now. But Kasia hadn't cried since she was told her mother disowned her and she realised she wasn't ever going to see Anelia again. James pulled her into a hug.

"And for the record, I don't think that you're stupid for wanting to cure lycanthropy," James said, his voice muffled, and he pulled back. "I think it's noble. Very Gryffindor of you."

Kasia smiled widely.

"You're a great person, James."

James looked at his feet, grinning. "I always wondered where the scratches on your face came from. I thought they were from a mean cat."

"From my 'furry little problem' cat," Kasia laughed, "yeah, the ones on my face have healed better."

"Can I see your neck scars?" James asked tentatively. Kasia's smile fell.

"No," she said firmly, "Not even Apollo's seen them, besides the first time he and Demi saw me at the hospital."

"That's fine," James said quickly, "c'mon, let's go to dinner."

**oOo**

"I know," Fred said quietly to Kasia at dinner. She froze. Not again.

"Know what?"

"That you're a werewolf," Fred whispered obviously. Kasia looked at James accusingly.

"Hey! I didn't tell him!" James protested.

"I did," Demi admitted, looking disinterested, and Kasia's mouth fell open.

"Come on, you couldn't leave him in the dark!" Demi said defensively, "And besides, he doesn't care at all. I _told _you they wouldn't, Kasia. Honestly, you've got to have a little faith."

Kasia frowned. "If any of you tell anyone..."

"We won't!" Fred said at once, "C'mon, Kasia, we're you're friends. And besides, it's totally fine. Oh, and here's your present from us." He chucked a neatly wrapped box in front of Kasia.

She opened it to reveal a cobalt blue book called _the Muggle Werewolf._

"We knew you liked books –" James explained, and Fred cut him off.

"Demi wrapped it, sorry about that, horribly neat –"

"Well you were going to wrap it like it fell off the Astronomy Tower, Fred!" Demi retorted.

"Better that than –"

"_Anyway,_" James said loudly, "it's a series about a Muggle who gets bitten by a werewolf, and it's actually really good."

"What, you read it?" Fred snorted, as if the idea of James voluntarily reading a book was ridiculous.

"No," James glared, "but mum said it was really good, and she doesn't usually read either."

"Thanks," Kasia said after she finally got a word in, "I needed a new good series anyway."

"That's funny, the werewolf in the Marauders liked to read too," Fred laughed. Kasia poked her tongue out at him.

James eyes lit up. "Hey, what if we all became Animagi like the Marauders –"

"_No!_" Kasia said loudly, causing a few people around to stare. She lowered her voice. "Are you crazy? No. If you do, I swear, I will murder you."

"Alright, alright, fine," Fred said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Calm your farm."

Kasia gritted her teeth. "My farm _is _calm."

After a second of silence, all four of them burst out laughing. They found it difficult to stop.

"Happy – birthday, Zia!" Demi chortled. Kasia hiccoughed and took a glass of water. Did I have the best friends or what? She thought.

**oOo**

Sunday passed slowly, because they had to finish the homework they didn't do the day before, and at Potions on Monday, James gave Kasia a reassuring smile when Professor Slughorn told them they were going to be brewing a simple Awakening Potion that day.

"In pairs," he added, "So, Katriel Barbary with Lacey Turner –"

Demi was paired with Chandi, lucky for her. Fred was standing next to a big, irritable looking Slytherin called Rory Derrick. James was with Cameron Churchill, a fellow Gryffindor. And−

"Kasia Days with Trey Higgs. Now, get started!"

Trey Higgs was a tall and lanky Slytherin boy, with light brown hair that fell carelessly in his face and hazel eyes.

"I'm Trey," he said, smiling.

"Kasia," Kasia replied. She was nervous about making this potion, none of her other ones had ended well.

"Just so you know," Kasia added, "I stink at Potions. I've already had my cauldron repaired four times this term."

Trey clucked his tongue jokingly. "Typical Gryffindor," he winked, "well come on, it's not as if you're purposely putting in the wrong ingredients, you're probably just not being careful enough."

Kasia nodded and looked in _Magical Drafts & Potions. _"Crush six snake fangs and four measures of standard ingredient finely in the mortar."

They worked through the potion, and nothing melted or exploded for once. Fred seemed to be going out of his way to annoy Derrick. Their potion had exploded twice and splattered on Derrick three times.

"Derrick looks like he could murder Fred," Kasia laughed, stirring the potion.

"Rory doesn't have much of a sense of humour," Trey grinned. "Woah," he said quickly, "only three times, Kasia. Then wave your wand, and that's all we can do today."

Kasia waved her wand, and, to her surprise, the potion actually looked as it should: a slightly transparent, grey purple that was fizzing softly.

"That's the first potion I've ever done properly," Kasia marvelled quietly, as if speaking loudly would provoke it. "No-one scare it," she added, smiling. If the reason she hadn't been good at Potions was because she hadn't been careful enough, then that wasn't that bad, was it? Grinning widely, Kasia realised that her dream of becoming a Potioneer was still very possible.

"Thanks so much," she said gratefully to Trey. He shrugged.

"It was nothing; you've got it in you. You just need to concentrate."

_BANG!_

Fred and Derrick's potion exploded in the face of the Slytherin, blackening his face and singing his eyebrows and fringe. Fred looked like he nearly dying from holding in his mirth. Kasia burst out laughing, but stopped as soon as Derrick looked at her furiously.

"Shut it, Mudblood," he grunted, wiping his face. Kasia's jaw dropped.

"Watch your mouth!" Demi yelled, and James pulled out his wand, his expression furious.

"None of that language in my class, Derrick!" Professor Slughorn barked, "Twenty points from Slytherin, and a detention!"

Fred couldn't leave it at that, he grabbed the cauldron and tipped it over Derrick's head. Derrick yelled, and Professor Slughorn looked disapprovingly at Fred before pointing his wand at Derrick and siphoning off the potion, though Derrick's skin was tinted that dull purple colour.

"Sorry," Trey said from beside Kasia, "those are the types of Slytherins that give us a bad reputation."

She pressed her lips together tightly. "It's fine," she then raised her voice so that Derrick could hear her. "He just looks like a mutated Graphorn now. Not that there's much of a difference."

Trey chuckled quietly, and James and Fred laughed cruelly. Derrick looked at Kasia in disgust, and James aimed his wand at Derrick's back, muttering an incantation.

"You better watch it," Derrick said threateningly. Kasia kept her face in a bored expression, and Trey cleared his throat.

"That's enough, Rory," Trey said firmly. Derrick glared at him and turned back to his potion. Fred held in his laughter with difficulty, as did most of the other students in the class as they saw his face. It was covered in horrible, pus-filled pimples. James smiled nastily.

**oOo**

"Nice one, James!" Kasia high-fived a pleased looking James as they walked to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"He deserved it," James chuckled.

"Are you alright, Kasia?" Demi asked, concerned. Kasia shrugged.

"They'll always be stupid people who think it makes a difference what kind of blood you've got."

But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, Kasia added mentally. It seemed ridiculous for Derrick to judge her on what blood her parents had, when one was dead and the other disowned her.

"That doesn't make it okay," Fred said angrily, "stupid Slytherins..."

"They aren't all bad," Demi admitted, "but some of them are a right nasty piece of work."

**oOo**

Flying lessons were a week after, and afterwards Kasia was in a good mood. She loved to fly, but not to play Quidditch, which Demi and Apollo could never understand. Actually, Fred and James loved Quidditch as well, and Kasia had to accept she was surrounded by Quidditch nuts.

When they got back to the Common Room Fred was yabbering about how his broom's alignment was off, whatever that meant. Kasia rolled her eyes and sat on one of the armchairs by the fire, away from her friends (who were still talking about Quidditch), and pulled out_ A Muggle Werewolf._

It was a really riveting book so far, and Kasia was pleased to see that there were seven in the series. She'd have to give money to Apollo so he could buy the next one when he went to Hogsmead.

Kasia put the book down finally and let her mind wander. Her friends had already gone to bed, and Kasia found her mind wander to when Derrick had called her a Mudblood.

That led her to wondering about her father. How had her mother said he'd died again? Cancer, that's right. Kasia could vaguely remember him, from when she was three. It was such a hazy memory that she wasn't even sure if it was real. The memory was of him reading her to sleep one night. It was so indistinct, though. She wished she could remember more of him. If he was still alive, would he have disowned her as well for being a werewolf? Probably, Kasia thought. She was lucky to find the amount of people that she had who didn't mind.

What was his name again? It was strange, not knowing her own father's name. The only thing she knew was that his surname was Days, obviously. The one thing she had inherited from him, apart from her eyes. Her mother had dark brown eyes, but Kasia had deep purple eyes that she had obviously inherited from her father. Other than that, she resembled her mother. Not that she could even really remember her much either. The last memory she had of _her _was her telling Kasia and Anelia to keep out of the forests.

What did it matter anyway? Her father was dead, and he sure wasn't going to be coming back.

**Can I just say a huge thanks to all the reviewers from the last chapter? I got started on this chapter earlier cuz of them, and good reviews really make the day :D**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, I liked writing it Again, reviews are very, very much appreciated :D**


	6. We're Meant To Do Stupid Things

**Chapter  
>-6-<br>**

**We're Meant To Do Stupid Things**

At the beginning of October, on a sunny Saturday, Kasia couldn't find any of her friends. They weren't in the Great Hall, they weren't in the Common Room, they weren't in either of their dormitories, and they weren't in the Kitchens. They weren't in the Quad, the fourth floor study hall, or the lake. She even checked the Room of Requirement.

Sighing in frustration, Kasia headed to the Library to find a book on Switching Spells for Transfiguration homework. She walked to the Transfiguration section and was very surprised to see James, Fred and Demi there, skimming the spines of the books. She hadn't thought to check the library; she was pretty sure that, up until now, the three of them didn't even know where the library _was. _They didn't seem to notice her, and James pulled out a book from the shelves, looking excited.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you guys went in the library," Kasia said, amazed. All three of them jumped in surprise, and James hurriedly put the book behind his back.

"Kasia!" Fred exclaimed, "What're you doing here?"

Kasia gave them weird looks. "I'm getting a book for Transfiguration homework. What are you lot doing here? Not doing homework, I bet."

"A-as a matter of fact, we are," Demi said hastily, "match to needle, right?"

"That was weeks ago, Demi," Kasia looked at her oddly. "What are you guys up to?"

"We _are _doing to Transfiguration homework," James insisted, "but _Demi _here obviously can't remember what we're supposed to be looking for."

"What is the homework on then?" Kasia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er..."

"Well, you see..."

"Yeah, I see," Kasia rolled her eyes, "it's on Switching Spells, and I'm _sure _that book you have is one on that subject, right James?"

"Not−not necessarily," James said, looking panicked. Kasia held out her arm.

"Give me the book, James."

"No!" He took off running. Fred laughed.

"James Sirius Potter you give me that book!" Kasia demanded, and chased after him. "_Relashio!_"

James dropped the book and whipped around, but Kasia had already picked it up. She was more than a little proud of how well the spell had worked.

"_Animagus Process?_" Kasia read, and she could feel the anger bubbling up in her, "Serious?"

"James, actually," James grinned, and Demi rolled her eyes.

"I thought I told you guys to leave it!" Kasia said angrily, "I don't want you to become Animagi for me! It'll be too dangerous, not to mention actually being with me on full moon! Do you realise how much skill and risk is involved in the process? Why did you think I'd let you guys do this –"

"We didn't," Fred spoke up, "that's why we didn't tell you."

Kasia growled.

"Alright, Kasia," Demi said, "If it means that much to you, we won't try again. Honest. And that growling thing is kind of scary."

Kasia narrowed her eyes. Demi had always stunk at lying, so she was pretty sure _she _at least was telling the truth. Fred and James, on the other hand...

"Why do I get the feeling that I'll need an Unbreakable Vow to stop you two trying?"

James shrugged, and Fred grinned.

"Whatever," Kasia said carelessly, "Have a go, try becoming Animagi. I don't care."

They looked shocked, and Kasia walked out of the Library with Demi, after Kasia took a book about Switching Spells.

"How come you said that?" Demi asked as they walked to the lake. Kasia snorted.

"Come on, Demi, becoming an Animagi is a _very _long, _very _hard process. There's no way they'll actually stay committed to it, let alone actually become an Animagus."

**oOo**

In Potions on Monday, their Awakening Potions were being handed back. Kasia was excited, but tired; on Friday they'd finished the potion, and again, it looked just the way it should. Derrick now sported an angry red rash across his nose, from one of Fred's dad's sweets.

"Well done, you two," Professor Slughorn congratulated Trey and Kasia, handing back their potion.

"Perfect," Kasia read, smiling. Trey grinned widely.

"'_I think you need to concentrate more on your potion',_" Fred read his paper, laughing. Derrick glared at him, and Slughorn shook his head fondly. He seemed to have accepted that Fred wasn't going to stop exploding his potions.

"Alright, now today we're going to learn the ingredients, process and properties of a Pepper up Potion, and we will begin brewing on Wednesday. It will be an individual project."

As Professor Slughorn started listing the ingredients, Kasia cursed under her breath. Wednesday night was the full moon, so she wouldn't exactly be the liveliest person on Wednesday, and certainly too tired to pay close attention to her potion to make sure she stirred it the correct amount of times or didn't keep it on the flame for too long.

On Tuesday afternoon, Kasia had her head on the desk in History of Magic as Professor Binns droned on about Goblin Rebellion dates. Demi, who was two across, was already asleep. One more period to go, of Potions, then it was the end of the day.

Who cares about Goblin Rebellions anyway? Kasia thought grumpily. There was more interesting things in history, such as the two wars when You-Know-Who reigned. _That _was fascinating, although she was sure even Professor Binns could make the story of Lily, James and Harry Potter sound dull.

"Kasia?" Fred whispered from next to her. Kasia turned her head.

"Yes?"

"I'm bored," Fred pouted. Kasia rolled her eyes.

"Aren't we all?"

"Kasia?"

"_Yes, _Fred?"

"Isn't the full moon tomorrow night?"

Kasia grimaced. "_Yes. _What about it?"

"I dunno," Fred shrugged, "but don't you think it would be a lot more bearable if you had your friends as animals with you?"

"Maybe," Kasia answered crossly, "but I don't want you to go the trouble."

"Why not?" James chimed in quietly from the other side of her. Kasia huffed.

"Because."

"That's not a reason!" Fred protested. Kasia glanced to the front. Professor Binns was contentedly scratching dates onto the blackboard.

"Yes it is."

"Not a good one," James pointed out. Kasia sighed.

"Fine then. Because it's stupid."

"We're Gryffindors," Fred snorted, "we're meant to do stupid things for friends."

"Because it's illegal."

"Again, Gryffindors here," James said impatiently.

"This isn't just the _rules,_" Kasia argued, "It's the _law!_"

"The Marauders did it," Fred said proudly.

"So are you going to make a map too?" Kasia said sarcastically, "And which one of you is going to betray another to an evil overlord, huh?"

"C'mon, Kasia," James said, looking hurt, "we're just saying that if the Marauders, four friends in school, could become Animagi for their friend, why can't we? How are you any different from Remus?"

"Remus didn't have the Wolfsbane Potion," Kasia pointed out, "he suffered far more than I have to."

"Doesn't mean you don't suffer," Fred said reasonably, "do you?"

Kasia squirmed. She hated this topic. Luckily the bell saved her, and she swiftly collected her things and prodded Demi in the shoulder to wake her up.

"Nyungh?" Demi mumbled. Kasia smiled tightly.

"We'll see you there!" she said hastily and pulled Demi along and strode down the corridor and over the stone bridge.

"Why are we _rushing?_" Demi complained, yawning, "And why are we going this way? It takes longer!"

"James and Fred are being irritating," Kasia replied, and slowed their pace down.

"You're insensitive," Demi grumbled. When they got to the dungeons, the class was already going in. Kasia smiled.

"I hope everyone's ready to brew the Pepper up Potion tomorrow!" Professor Slughorn said merrily to the class, and they all sat down.

"We're not going to stop trying, you know," Fred whispered to Kasia across Demi.

"Trying what?" Demi asked curiously, "The Animagus thing?"

Kasia nodded wearily and tried to pay attention. _Bicorn horn...mandrake root...side effects may include...after finely crushing root...stir anti-clockwise...four measures...wave...ingredients must be..._

"Are you still with us, Miss Days?"

Kasia snapped her head up. Professor Slughorn was talking to her. She nodded tiredly.

"You look like you're in need of a Pepper up Potion yourself!" Professor Slughorn chuckled, before listing the properties of a mandrake root.

**oOo**

Full moon day. My favourite day of the month, Kasia thought sarcastically. She felt sorry for the people who had to interact with her. If James and Fred pushed the Animagus thing today, she'd probably bite their heads off. Or agree with them. It was always pretty hard to tell which way she would go when it was full moon, she was usually pretty impulsive.

The truth was, maybe if her friends were there to distract her, full moon _would_ be bearable. But there was no way she was going to let them know that, or do something so reckless, just for her.

Potions was...interesting. Too tired to care what she was doing, Kasia added Bicorn horn whole instead of crushing it in the pestle. Probably the worst mistake she's made in a potion so far, completely ignoring an entire line. Her cauldron melted pathetically, and Professor Slughorn looked sympathetic.

"Perhaps you should go to the hospital wing, Miss Days," he said nicely. Kasia intended on saying 'not a chance', but before she knew it, her mouth was saying 'I think you're right'. Stupid impulsiveness, Kasia thought irritably as she walked out of the dungeons. She didn't really intend on going to the hospital wing, it wasn't like they could do anything for her. She headed up the many staircases to the Gryffindor tower. Sure, she had been looking forward to Defence Against the Dark Arts today; Professor Stimpson said they would be learning simple disarming spells.

"Oh well," she muttered to herself, and said the password to the Fat Lady, ignoring her questions. Kasia collapsed onto the couch by the fire and closed her eyes, until a voice beside her said something that made her jump.

"Full moon, huh?" It was the blue-haired boy that was James' cousin brother thing, whose parents had died in the war. Eddie, wasn't it?

"What?" Kasia asked, looking confused, but her heart pounding rapidly. At least the Common Room was empty besides them.

"I know you're a werewolf," the boy said, leaning back, "James told me."

Kasia growled unconsciously. "James. Must. Die." Why did so many people know now? It had gone from one to four already. And James had better watch his back.

"It's alright, I won't tell anyone," the boy said hurriedly, "and he didn't just tell me for the hell of it."

Kasia was too tired to argue, so she just listened.

"I'm Teddy Lupin," the boy introduced himself, and his name caught Kasia's attention.

"Lupin?" she said, and her eyes widened, "You're Remus Lupin's _son_?"

Teddy nodded. "So I'm guessing you knew my fatherwas a werewolf. I'm not, but on the full moon I get a mild version of the symptoms. No transformation, though."

"Mild, huh?" Kasia sighed, "Lucky you."

They sat in silence for a while, and a question popped into Kasia's mind.

"What's up with your hair?" She asked curiously.

"My mother was a Metamorphmagus, and so am I," he explained, and, after seeing Kasia's bemused expression, his hair changed to a bright orange. Kasia's jaw dropped.

"Is that only ever hereditary?" Kasia asked, wishing she could just morph her scars away.

"No," Teddy chuckled, and then closed his eyes, "I can't imagine what this must be like for you. I get it bad enough as it is."

"Yeah, it sucks," Kasia admitted, "my friends want to become Animagi like the Marauders."

"Sounds like them," Teddy smiled, his eyes still closed, "Fred and James idolize them. James is still trying to figure out where Harry keeps the map."

"So Harry's your godfather?"

Teddy nodded. "And you're adopted by the Woods. I guess we're both kind of alone, right?"

"Right," Kasia agreed, smiling. It was good to have someone who understood it. Her friends were great, but they didn't understand that the last thing Kasia wanted was sympathy.

The last bell of the day rang, and both of them grimaced at the volume of it.

Gryffindors gradually began filing into the common room, and a third year that Kasia had seen around sat down next to them.

"Who's this?" she asked friendlily. Kasia introduced herself.

"I'm Victoire," she said, "You're friends with James and Fred, right? They're my cousins."

Kasia nodded tiredly. "I suppose you know, too."

Victoire looked confused, and Teddy shook his head. "Kasia was just feeling sick, and she didn't want to go to the hospital wing and she came here."

Kasia nodded, happy that James hadn't told anyone other than Teddy.

"How're you going, Teddy?" Victoire asked him, and he shrugged.

"It's not so bad this time," he replied, "but Lauren can't stand me. She says I get too grouchy."

Victoire scowled. "You can't _help _it."

"She just doesn't understand," Teddy argued, and Victoire looked sceptical before retorting. Kasia glanced at her watch. Her transformation would begin in forty-five minutes.

"I think I'll go to the hospital wing after all," Kasia said groggily, getting up. "Nice meeting you, Victoire. Hope you're feeling better than I do, Teddy."

Kasia met Madam Pomfrey at the seventh floor and took the Wolfsbane Potion, shuddering, before going into the Room of Requirement.

After a few minutes she came out again. She had half an hour. Kasia ran down to the ground level and headed towards Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. There was no way she would be reduced to that level of restlessness and boredom from last month. She waited on the outskirts of the Forest and waited for her transformation.

**oOo**

Thursday morning was overcast. Gloomy to some, but Kasia thought it added a mystical feel to the day. Besides, the sun made everything too bright and it hurt her eyes around the full moon.

Kasia had pushed herself to be in class by Transfiguration that day, which was before lunch. She felt better than she had last time, which didn't make sense because she spent the entire night exploring the vast Forbidden Forest. It was fascinating, and completely safe, because most all of the creatures feared her, so she just got to run around down the many paths and discover the canopies and different areas. When she got back to the Gryffindor Tower at dawn, she was so worn out she fell straight asleep, as opposed to last time, where she felt so restless, but exhausted, and she couldn't get to sleep.

"You're looking better than last month," Demi noted when Kasia met her friends at the Great Hall for first break, which was just before Transfiguration. Kasia nodded.

"I went in the Forbidden Forest last night instead," she told her friends, sitting down and grabbing a croissant.

"You _did_?" Fred asked, in awe, "What was it like?"

"Awesome," Kasia smiled, "and I went straight to sleep when I got back, too."

"So you actually _liked _it?" James said sceptically. Kasia grimaced.

"I could never _like _it. It's horrible. It's just that last night was better than usual when I was transformed. The transformation itself is..." She shuddered. They didn't need to know.

The bell rang, and the four of them headed to the Gryffindor Tower to get Fred's books (he'd forgotten them). ("But you just had classes, how could you forget them?" Demi asked.)

"What's the transformation like?" Fred asked curiously. _Like you're on fire while bursting out of your skin, and getting run over by a truck, times by ten._

"I don't want to talk about it, Fred," Kasia said through clenched teeth.

"C'mon..." Fred prodded. Kasia growled at him.

"Drop it."

Fred looked like he was going to argue, but Demi smacked him over the head.

"She said drop it!" She reprimanded, and Fred rubbed the back of his head.

"That hurt."

"So does looking at your face."

"That was uncalled for!"

"Your face is uncalled for!"

Fred pouted, and James laughed. Kasia cracked a grin.

"So the first Quidditch game is in a month," James pointed out, "Gryffindor against Slytherin. Teddy said the team wasn't looking too good."

Oh joy, Kasia thought, talk about Quidditch. She said the password to the Fat Lady and they went inside.

"Why not!" Fred demanded, "Gryffindor's _got _to win!"

Demi shrugged. "The Seeker is pretty rubbish. That makes a huge difference." Fred ran up to get his books from his dormitory.

"Brittany Towler," James nodded, "I don't even know why she's on the team, honestly."

"Seeker's are hard to find," Demi mused, "she's probably the only one."

"Well next year," James said proudly, "_I'm _going to be Seeker. And then we'll win."

"And I'll be Chaser!" Demi added excitedly.

"And I'll be Beater!" Fred announced as he came down the stairs again. Kasia raised her eyebrow as the four of them began walking back down to the ground floor.

"You think all of you will get in?"

Fred frowned. "That's not very positive."

"Yeah, yeah. Full moon, remember?"

"Speaking of which, how much more fun would it be if you had the two of – OW!"

Demi had smacked James over the head as well.

"Don't be _insensitive._"

Demi's word of the month, Kasia thought jokingly. Demi often became obsessed with using recently-learnt words all the time.

"Fine, back to Quidditch," James said grudgingly, "_I'll _get in, my dad's Harry Potter, the youngest Seeker in a century, and mum used to play for the Holyhead Harpies. And I've got both of their talent." Fred snorted.

"My dad and his twin were the best beaters Hogwarts had seen in eons! And _my _mum played for Gryffindor was well, she was Captain!"

"If you're going to talk about how much Quidditch is in your blood," Demi rolled her eyes, "I've got the jackpot. Dad's Oliver freaking Wood, he was _Captain _of _Puddlemere _United when I was five. And mum played for Gryffindor, too."

Kasia tuned out, and they had finally reached the Transfiguration classroom. The professor scolded them on their lateness and sat them down.

Transfiguration was okay for Kasia. More difficult and complex than charms, but manageable with an amount of practise. James seemed to have an aptitude for it. Fred mostly exploded things, which wasn't too different from usual. Demi struggled.

"You can't just wave your wand, say the spell and _expect _it to transfigure," James explained patiently to a frustrated Demi.

They were using Switching Spells, switching a quill and a pot of ink. Fred was poking his quill with his wand, singing patterns into it. Kasia had successfully swapped her objects after the first period, but Demi's objects had gotten stuck somewhere in between an ink pot and a quill.

"Are you going to swap your things, Fred?" Kasia asked. Fred shrugged, muttered the incantation, and the objects swapped.

"I've already practised them," Fred said lazily, ignoring Kasia's shock. Fred never practised for spells, or actually did what the teachers asked. Could he possibly have done the Switching Spell on his first try? Fred looked at his quill.

"The pattern's gone!" He cried in dismay. Kasia rolled her eyes.

Fred and James were actually very good at Transfiguration, Kasia thought; hopefully they won't keep on trying to become Animagus, because if they do, they might actually succeed in a few years.

She doubted even the original Marauders had been so naturally talented at Transfiguration.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to leave a review; they're always great to read!**

**Well next chapter includes the beginning of the Quidditch season! **

**Not really much else to say here...Remember to review, they make the day!**


	7. Thinner Than Water

**Chapter  
>-7-<br>**

**Thinner Than Water**

"Guess what day it is next week?" Fred asked loudly as soon as Demi and Kasia came down from their dormitories on Friday morning. James looked amused.

"Your birthday?" Demi guessed. Fred ignored her.

"It's my _birthday!_" He announced dramatically, "_And _Halloween! On the –"

"Same day, yes," James finished with a smile. Fred glowered at him.

"Steal away my moment in the sun, James," he shook his head, "What kind of person _are _you?"

"We've been asking ourselves the same question," Kasia joked, and James pretended to be hurt.

"Fine, go on, Fred."

"It's Halloween on my birthday!" Fred said happily, "So we've got to pull a prank, in my honour!"

"I say something simple," Demi said, and Kasia nodded.

"After all," Kasia pointed out, "we don't know that much magic."

"Maybe something to do with Derrick, he's always fun to mess with," James mused.

They finally settled on an idea and planned while eating their breakfast. Fridays were great: Potions followed by Defence Against the Dark Arts, then Herbology and Charms. Friday was also the day that all of their classes were hands-on, having studied the theory through the rest of the week.

They worked on a Snuffling Potion in the first two periods, making sure not to breathe in the fumes, which caused them to start sniffing. James, who had seen Derrick not paying attention when Professor Slughorn warned them against smelling the fumes, said loudly "That smells so nice!" The rest of the class looked at him oddly, but Derrick smelled his potion and sounded like he'd been sick for days.

The rest of the day was enjoyable, ending on a high in Charms when they worked on _Spongify, _which involved using the Charm on the floor then jumping into it. For Kasia, it was fun. For the people who struggled at Charms, it was painful. Kasia winced as she saw Trey jump straight onto the hard floor. After the classes finished for the day they headed to the library to look up things for the prank that evening. Fred got an evil grin whenever it was mentioned, mainly because Derrick was involved, and he'd _nearly _called Kasia a "You-Know-What!" − as Demi said – before Kasia subtly set fire to his potion ingredients.

**oOo**

Kasia and Demi walked quietly out of their dormitory early on the 30th of October, present in hand. They snuck into the boy's dormitory, and hid behind the door. It looked like Fred and James were already up.

"_Windgardium Leviosa,_" Kasia whispered, pointing her wand at the present. It floated through the air, very close to the roof, and, when it was directly above Fred, who was pulling his socks on and laughing quietly with James, she let it drop.

The present fell perfectly onto Fred's head, exactly as Kasia and Demi had planned.

"OW!" Fred yelped indignantly, looking up, to find nothing. He then saw his present.

"Kasia! Demi!" he called loudly, but not quite loud enough to wake the other sleeping boys, "I know you're there, come on."

Kasia and Demi jumped into the doorway, bowing and laughing.

"Thankyou!" Kasia grinned, bowing low, "Thankyou very much! Happy birthday, Fred."

"I feel young!" Demi pouted, "You two are both twelve, and me and James are still eleven! I'm in January, when's your birthday, James?"

"March! I can't believe I'm the youngest!"

"You're _definitely _the most immature!" Fred said jokingly, and James chucked a square shaped gift at Fred's forehead, which hit its mark, before falling next to Demi and Kasia's.

"What is with everyone and hitting me with presents?" Fred exclaimed, and took one of the presents.

"From Demi, right?" Fred chuckled, looking at the neat, perfectly folded wrapping paper.

"And me," Kasia added, "but Demi wrapped it. Like it was thrown off a building, eh?"

"Oh shut up and open it," Demi smiled, whacking Fred's arm.

They'd given him a book that displayed the title _100 Pranks That Explode! _Fred threw back his head and laughed.

"Brilliant!" Fred chortled, "I'll be sure to use it well!"

James' present was a brand new Beater's bat, and Fred's face split into a huge grin.

"For when you try out for the team next year," James smiled.

"You guys are awesome," Fred grinned, hugging them all. "Can't wait till the prank tonight, eh?"

All through the day, Fred watched the clock with anticipation. History of Magic was the worst; it seemed the clock was ticking half as fast as it usually did.

After a double Astronomy on learning the different constellations in the Southern Hemisphere ("When are we ever going to need to know this?" James had said, shaking his head), it was finally the end of the day. When the school began filing into the Great Hall for the feast, the four of them bypassed where Rory Derrick was sitting.

"_Cibarus Repulso,_" Kasia said under her breath, pointing her wand discreetly at Derrick. It was a spell that they'd found in the library, and perfect for the feast.

When the feast began they turned around to watch Derrick, who was facing them. He smacked his lips hungrily and reached out to grab a chicken wing, a greedy expression on his face. As soon as he was about to make contact with it, the wing jerked away from him. Fred, James, Demi and Kasia chortled with laughter, turning back to their own food. The other Gryffindors around them looked at them oddly.

"What's so funny?" A second year girl asked when they'd calmed down somewhat.

"We put a spell on Rory Derrick," Fred snickered.

"_Derrick?" _A fourth year boy said in disgust, "Not Caden Derrick's brother?"

"I'm guessing so!" Demi laughed.

"We put on a charm that repels food from him," Kasia explained, chuckling. "Have a look!"

It probably looked suspicious that a group of about fifteen Gryffindors looked at the Slytherin table, but after they saw Derrick looking completely stumped and angry when all of the food moved away from him, they really couldn't care less.

"That's brilliant!" Victoire laughed, "Who did the charm? That's impressive for a first-year!"

"Kasia did!" James said proudly, patting Kasia on the back.

"She's incredible at Charms!" Demi added. Kasia grinned.

"Can I assume you lot are behind this?" A voice said from behind them. It was Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher. He was also the Gryffindor Head, and he was considered cool by the students, not just because he lived over a pub, the Leaky Cauldron, but because he was an easy-going, fun teacher.

"Neville!" James said cheerily, "How're you going? Mum and dad say hi!"

"Not that I don't think it's funny," Professor Longbottom said, a smile tugging at his lips when he glanced over to the Slytherin table. "But you ought to cut it out now, not all of the teachers would let you get away with this."

Fred sighed dramatically. "If you _insist, _Neville dear, but you have to admit, it's a great piece of magic for a first year, right?"

"Definitely," Professor Longbottom agreed, "who's was it?"

"That would be me," Kasia grinned, "but what if I didn't know the counter-curse? And neither did any of us?"

Professor Longbottom raised his eyebrows, still smiling. "Well then I'd have to take some points away from Gryffindor, I'm afraid."

Kasia hastily took out her wand and performed the counter-curse. By this time, Derrick had given up on even reaching for the food.

"Have a nice feast," Professor Longbottom said merrily, and he walked to the Slytherin table to tell Derrick that the charm was lifted.

"That was brilliant," Teddy chuckled, "and he'd even given up! Too bad Neville told him the charm was gone."

**oOo**

Two days after Halloween, and Fred's birthday ("On the same day!"), it was finally November. Last month of autumn, start of the Quidditch season and colder weather. Teddy Lupin could be seen drawing up last minute game plays and, on the weekends, hauling his tired team to the Quidditch pitch at incredibly early hours, not to be seen for the rest of the day. The trees lost their colourful autumn leaves and the grounds became dull and bare, not that they usually went outside as it rained lightly most of the time.

A week later, it was the day of the first Quidditch game of the season; Gryffindor versus Slytherin. House rivalry was at its peak, but most of the Slytherins weren't bigots like Derrick, so it wasn't too much of a problem. The full moon had been two days before, so Kasia was feeling weary but not unable to function. A few seventh year Slytherins did end up going bald when they offended a group of Gryffindor second years. Teddy confessed proudly that he was behind that as he raced past them while organising his team.

It wasn't raining for once, but up in the stands there was a fierce, chilling wind. When the game begun, Fred, James and Demi were going crazy. Kasia rolled her eyes and tried to watch where the Golden Snitch went after Madam Hooch released the balls. She lost sight of it in the first two seconds.

"Chaser Brody McFarland takes the Quaffle first up, with Apollo Wood and Leslie Carmichael hot on his tail!" The commentator was Jemima Parson, a fair and lively Hufflepuff fourth year. "Tyler York shoots a Bludger his way and Peter Nicolson is in possession of the Quaffle! He speeds towards the Slytherin goals, passes to Wood –"

"GO APOLLO!" Demi screamed, waving her hands around.

"Wood shoots, GRY−wait, Keeper Campbell saves it barely with his foot! Bad luck, Wood!"

The Slytherin stands cheered, and Gryffindor was in possession again.

"Nicolson with the Quaffle, passes to Wood with a neat Porskoff Ploy, back to Nicolson, to Carmichael, ooh that Bludger looked painful! Carmichael's hit with a mean Bludger from Slytherin Beater Leo Turpin, hope she's okay. Kane McCalman, Slytherin Chaser takes the Quaffle and passes to Anthony Shepherd. They're nearing the Gryffindor goals – passes to McFarland, pack to Shepherd, he shoots – Teddy Lupin misses the ball by half an inch! SLYTERIN SCORE!"

The Slytherin stands erupted yet again.

"Gryffindor in possession, it's Nicolson with the Quaffle, and he passes to Wood – what're the Slytherin Beaters doing? WOW! Beaters Annabel Anderson and Leo Turpin perform a perfect Dopplebeater Defence, both of them hitting a Bludger at the same time towards Wood for more power."

The Bludger, going at an incredibly high speed, hit Apollo hard on his ankle. Tyler York, the Gryffindor Beater, had swung at it and missed spectacularly, and Apollo dropped the Quaffle with a loud yell that could even be heard in the stands. Kasia winced as she saw the look on Apollo's face.

"Ooh, that looks like it hurt! Wood gets hit on his ankle by the Bludger just as he was about to score, Tyler York tried to defend it but misses!"

This doesn't look like a very promising match, Kasia thought grimly, as James and Fred booed loudly.

**oOo**

The spirit back in the common room was dead. The Gryffindor team had been doing quite well, actually, they were 40 points ahead when Arnold Pucey from Slytherin had caught the Snitch, making it 230 to 130. John Harrison, the Beater, was yelling at Brittany Towler about how she Snitch had been right near her, and when she saw Pucey going for it she went in the opposite direction. Teddy told him off, but he obviously agreed.

Tyler York was beating himself up over missing that Bludger to Apollo's ankle, and Apollo, wincing in pain as he limped into the common room, didn't look like he disagreed. He and Teddy sat down, exhausted, with James, Fred, Demi and Kasia.

"I _really _need a new Seeker," Teddy groaned, shutting his eyes.

"And Beater," Apollo grumbled, putting his leg up on the table and wincing.

"No kidding," Demi remarked.

"D'you reckon I could get it next year, Teddy? Seeker?" James asked eagerly. Teddy opened his eyes.

"Definitely, unless there's someone else better who's going to try out," Teddy said, "Brittany's finishing this year, and last year everyone who tried out was terrible. You've got a flair for it, James. Ginny said that you've got your dad's talent for it."

James beamed.

"You look far too happy for someone who's house just lost a match," Fred grumbled, "I _can't _believe Brittany didn't even _go _for it; she's got a better broom, she could've made it!"

"Knowing her, probably not," Teddy retorted, and shut his eyes again. "Now we'll have to win the next match against Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw's bound to beat Hufflepuff in two weeks, and they're a tough team to top, but we've got to put some space between us, and Slytherin –"

"Worry about that later," Apollo interrupted, "we seriously need to train Tyler a bit. His power's fantastic, but –"

"His accuracy is bloody awful," Teddy agreed, nodding, "at least next year it'll be someone else. Maybe you, Fred. So long as you're good enough that people don't think I'm being biased towards my..." he trailed off.

"Family," James insisted, "we _are _your family, Teddy."

Teddy nodded noncommittally. "Anyway, I think we should get John to work with Tyler, but John's so impatient, he'll probably end up concussing Tyler with his Beater's bat. As for Brittany, she just doesn't have it. I'll have to teach her some tactics and how to situate herself to look for the Snitch, _again. _Honestly, I've been telling her ever since I became Captain in 5th, and before that, Chase was telling her as well. Why Seekers are so hard to come across I have no –"

Kasia tuned out. Quidditch speak was something she was _very _used to. It got tiresome when people obsessed over it. Katie had once told her that she knew how Kasia felt, but when the Appleby Arrows were playing the Wimbourne Wasps, she was as enthusiastic about it as the rest of the family.

**oOo**

"Christmas in a month!" James announced happily in mid-November on the way to History of Magic.

"Yeah, a month and like two weeks," Demi replied. James pouted.

"So? I can look forward to it now!" James poked his tongue out, "Weasley Potter Christmases are the _best! _Besides Gran's sweaters, who knows how she finds the time to make them all –"

So Fred and James would obviously be going home for Christmas, Kasia thought. She and Demi were staying at Hogwarts, because Katie and Oliver wanted to visit Australia by themselves, and Christmas was in summer down there, so it'd be the best time. Apollo was going to Peter Nicolson's house.

"What're you guys doing for Christmas?" Fred asked Demi, "Is the Wood's Christmas any good?"

"Of course it is!" Demi said indignantly, "But this year we're staying here. Mum and dad are going down to Australia."

"Well come stay with us!" James said obviously, "It'll be loads of fun!"

"They're going to stay with me!" Fred insisted, "Besides, Katie and Oliver were closer to my parents than yours!"

"No way!" James retorted, "We have...more room! And they'll love Lily! Everyone does!"

"Roxanne's closer to their age!"

"We still have more room! And –"

"When do you think they'll realise we're still here?" Demi whispered to Kasia, who grinned.

"I'm not sure," she replied, and then raised her voice. "But _maybe we should just stay with Ron and Hermione!"_

The boys stared.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Rose is _boring, _and Hugo's so small!"

"Relax, she was kidding!" Demi interrupted, grinning. James took on a 'I knew that!" expression and Fred's mouth formed a small 'o'.

"We'll ask Katie and Oliver," Kasia laughed. Demi gave her that look that she always did when Kasia said 'Katie' or 'Oliver', the one that said: "Call them mum and dad!" Kasia rolled her eyes.

It would feel weird to call them mum and dad. She _did have _a mum, however disloyal she was, and she'd never really remembered calling anyone 'dad', so it sounded foreign to her.

**oOo**

A week later was the second Quidditch game; Hufflepuff verses Ravenclaw.

The entire school was surprised when Hufflepuff won, even the Hufflepuffs themselves. The Ravenclaw house seemed to be in a state of shock; Kyle Davis was zoning out in Transfiguration, and a Ravenclaw not paying attention was already something to be worried about.

Ravenclaw had been in the far lead at 110 points, when Hufflepuff had only scored one goal. Grace Lee, the Ravenclaw Seeker, who was in fourth year, was having an off day. She even looked sick, and was coughing the entire match, and had finally copped a nasty Bludger from the sixth year Beater, Luke Nash. She'd been knocked out, and Justin King, Hufflepuff's second year Seeker, had gotten extremely lucky and the Snitch had practically flown up his sleeve.

Teddy explained, one rainy afternoon when they were all procrastinating doing their History of Magic essay, that Ravenclaw was easily the best team, or at least the most organised and technical. All of the players had been playing from about their second year, and no-one had quit or been replaced. Because of their consistency, the team had amazing communication skills and they had many, many complicated game plays completely memorized.

Hufflepuff, on the other hand, was always changing Captains and players, so they were generally very easy to beat because they were so disorganised. Their tactics included hoping for the best and seeing what happened. James had snorted and said that's what the Chudley Cannon's motto was, and look where that got them.

Hufflepuff's win was apparently good news for Gryffindor, as it was very unlikely that they'd win any other games, and it gave Ravenclaw a slow start.

So the Gryffindor common room's spirits had lifted and Teddy was hosting Quidditch practises very frequently, even though his team consistently reminded him that their next match wasn't until the 7th of March.

**oOo**

The Christmas holidays were approaching quickly, and it seemed to Kasia as though they'd all been living at Hogwarts for years. Maybe it sounded cliché, Kasia thought, but it really was like a second home. Her Gryffindor family was great fun to be around, though it obviously wasn't as great as the Wood's family. The blood that ran through her veins linking her to her old home, her mother, her sister, her dead father, her old life...it ran thinner than water. And I like it that way, Kasia thought, smiling on her way to Charms.

**This chapter was mostly to get them all more settled into Hogwarts, I spose. Nothing huge happening. Thanks for the kind reviews, and I urge you to continue! They **_**really**_**do make my day As for the people guessing as to what's going to happen, I'm not going to confirm anything, but I do have everything planned out until the end of sixth year :D**

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a little difficult to get out...**

**Oh and one last thing: Fred's birthdays on Halloween! Yay! Happy birthday to him! I thought it'd be cool because his dad and late uncle were born on April Fools, and Halloween's the 2****nd**** best day of the year according to pranksters!**


	8. If You Can Dream It, You Can Make It So

**Chapter  
>-8-<br>**

**If You Dream It, You Can Make It So**

Everyone was relieved when the Christmas holidays had finally arrived. As much as she loved Hogwarts, Kasia was looking forward to spending Christmas with the Weasleys. She and Demi were staying at Fred's place before Christmas and James' place afterwards.

The Hogwarts Express was warm and cosy, and it was raining outside. The trolley lady offered them delicious food and soon enough, they were on Platform 9¾, looking for George and Angelina.

They found them standing with the Potters, and before long Fred, Demi and Kasia were at the Weasley's. Fred's house was, in a word, random. Kasia loved it. There was the strangest objects hanging and sitting atop mismatched furniture, but it all seemed to suit so well. Lots of things made loud noises and there were Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's prototypes everywhere, so one had to be cautious as to what they picked up and prodded.

It was hard for them to imagine George with a twin, and apparently he was even more loud and eccentric when his brother was still around. That was even harder to imagine.

There were moments, rare as they were, Kasia noticed, when George looked in the mirror with a look of melancholy on his face. Angelina was perfect for him in this way, she understood that he had his woeful moods, gave him a long hug and let him be.

These moods were very unusual, however. Fred mentioned that April fool's Day, his father's birthday, was never a very cheerful occasion. They celebrated it more like a remembrance day.

Christmas day itself was amazing. Percy and his wife Audrey were hosting it that year, and Kasia was blown away by the sheer amount of the family. They're going to take over the school! Kasia thought incredulously. There was James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Charlie's new wife Annabelle, and Mr and Mrs Weasley. And Teddy, of course, although he didn't like to call himself a Weasley or a Potter. Kasia understood just how he felt.

Fourteen of the twenty-six even had the famous Weasley hair.

There were decorations everywhere in Percy and Audrey's neat and organised home, the complete opposite to George and Angelina's. The food was extensive and delicious, and the pile of presents, if stacked, would've been taller than the Christmas tree itself. Far taller, in fact.

After presents and before lunch, there was a huge Quidditch game. Eleven of the kids played, including Demi and an uncommonly complacent Kasia (especially as it was directly in between the full moons), and six of the adults did. It took a while for them to sort out the several teams, and positions. Kasia ended up playing as a Keeper when Teddy or Ron weren't. It wasn't _too _difficult, and she did enjoy flying.

The perfect end of the day was after the amazing home-cooked dinner, thanks to Mrs Weasley, when they were sitting outside with a heating charm placed over them, and it started snow. Kasia had always loved it when it snowed on Christmas. It seemed to make it all seem more magical, somehow.

**oOo**

"Happy New Years!"

Five days before the full moon, and six days before they returned to Hogwarts, Kasia was beginning to get a little weary. Staying up until midnight didn't exactly help things.

Harry kissed Ginny, and Teddy, James, Albus and Lily turned away, groaning.

"Gross!" squealed a seven-year old Lily, covering her eyes. Albus nodded frantically.

"Why do you put us through the torture?" James groaned.

"Come on," Ginny scoffed, "it's not that bad. You'll be doing it one day, you know."

"I'll _never _kiss a boy!" Lily insisted, looking horror-struck. "They're gross!"

"Hope it stays like that," Harry muttered.

"Can't say the same for Teddy," James said slyly, and Teddy glared at him.

"You _kissed _someone, Teddy?" Albus asked, looking disgusted. He _was_ only nine.

"I _am _fifteen!" Teddy replied indignantly, and Lily gasped.

"EWW!" She shrieked, "Teddy's kissed a girl! Teddy's kissed a girl!"

"Never said it was a girl!" James added, chuckling. Teddy whacked the laughing boy sharply on the back of the head.

"Don't be a git, James, of course it was a girl!"

"Was it _Lauren?_" James teased, and Teddy grimaced.

"Wait, you mean sometimes guys kiss _guys?_" Albus was looking more and more horrified by the second.

"What?" Lily yelped, shocked. Harry groaned.

"_Thanks, _James," Ginny said sarcastically, "only you could manage to bring this up on New Year's."

James grinned proudly, and Demi and Kasia hooted with laughter.

**oOo**

Demi's birthday fell on the full moon, unfortunately. Teddy came over, and they celebrated during the day, and Kasia, exhausted, said she was going to have a little lie-down. Albus and Lily didn't know about her condition.

"You _look _sick," Albus told her as she headed upstairs in the afternoon.

"Thanks," Kasia said wryly, "Demi, I'm sorry about being...sick on your birthday."

Demi waved a hand carelessly and Harry approached Kasia with a potion.

"Here's a potion that should perk you up," Harry said imploringly. Kasia nodded in understanding and took the potion, catching a whiff and shuddering, before walking up the stairs to where she and Demi were staying.

With reluctance she forced the potion down, and jumped nimbly out the window of the back of the house and walked quickly to the forest near Gordric's Hollow, all the while trying to get rid of the repugnant taste of the Wolfsbane Potion.

**oOo**

Feet dragging, Kasia walked tiredly back to the Potter's mansion. Kasia judged that it was about five in the morning, by the looks of the sky. At least no-one will be up, Kasia thought as she walked up the front door steps.

Not wanting to sleep for just an hour, Kasia sat on the sofa downstairs. Whenever she slept for a short amount of time when she was sleepy, it just made her all the more exhausted when she woke.

"How was it?"

Kasia jumped, and saw Teddy sitting on the other side of the sofa. She hadn't seen him there.

"Painful. You?"

Teddy frowned. "Annoying."

After a moment of silence, Teddy asked another question.

"Do you always wear a scarf because of the scars?"

Kasia nodded cautiously. Her scars, and the night when it had happened was her most tender subject, besides maybe her sister.

But Teddy didn't ask to see the scars, like she thought he would.

"James told me about you wanting to be a Potioneer."

Kasia felt angry. "Did he, now?"

"He just said he wished he could help," Teddy said hurriedly, "so you want to cure lycanthropy?"

"I _want _to, yeah."

"Hang on, what's that attitude for?" Teddy said keenly, "What makes you think you can't do it?"

"I'm practically unemployable," Kasia said obviously, "unless they didn't know, and people who you spend most of your time with usually figure it out, especially as, if it was a place that specialised in lycanthropy, they'd know _all _the symptoms. That and I stink at Potions."

"You can't be that bad," Teddy said thoughtfully, "and as for the first, just because you're a werewolf−" Teddy saying that word so readily stunned Kasia a little "−doesn't mean you can't get a decent job, or a life."

"Are you kidding?" Kasia laughed humourlessly, "Getting a life makes getting a decent job look easy. You think someone would want to be with someone like me? And what about kids, not that I want them now, obviously. But one day? I can't risk passing this infection on."

"Me and my parents are proof that's not true," Teddy muttered quietly.

"Damn, sorry Teddy," Kasia groaned, "but you've got to admit, that might be chance. I've kind of just accepted that I'm not going to make it as a person unless lycanthropy gets cured."

Teddy looked as if he was about to say something, but at that moment, James and Ginny started walking down the stairs. Kasia glanced at the clock. It was six already.

"Have fun?" James asked, and Ginny gave him a reproachful look.

Kasia and Teddy both growled, and James held his hands up in defence.

"What's for breakfast, mum?" James inquired, sitting down next to Kasia.

"Pancakes!" Ginny replied happily, waving her wand at the stove.

"Mum made breakfast the morning I left, too," James told Kasia, who nodded and closed her eyes.

Five minutes later, Demi, Albus, Harry and Lily appeared at the top of the stairs.

"We smelled pancakes," Harry explained, and Lily sniffed.

"It smells yummy!" She grinned widely.

"Damn," James said jokingly, "Kasia and me wanted them all to ourselves!"

"Are they banana flavoured?" Albus exclaimed in dismay, "But those are James' favourite!"

"James _is _the one leaving for Hogwarts again," Harry told him, piling his own plate with banana pancakes.

"I can't wait till _I _get to have my favourite pancakes and go to Hogwarts," Albus said, disgruntled.

"How can you hate banana, Al?" Lily asked him inquisitively, "It's nice!"

"The same way you hate vegetables," Ginny answered Lily, looking at her pointedly.

Lily scrunched her face up. "But _no-one _likes vegies! Demi and Kasia don't like them!"

Kasia caught a meaningful look from Ginny.

"Oh, of course I do!"

"Yeah, I love them!"

Lily's eyebrows furrowed. "But James doesn't like them!"

"Yes, but Albus does," Harry said with a grin, "and he doesn't get in trouble as much, does he?"

James laughed loudly, and you could practically see the cogs turning in Lily's head as she tried to figure out if she should like vegetables or not.

"Maybe they're not so bad," she admitted, and took a bite of her pancake. Harry chuckled, and Albus looked proud.

**oOo**

It seemed to Kasia as if they hadn't been away from Hogwarts at all. Classes started the next day, and everyone fell straight back into the routine of school. Kasia's potion wasn't as bad as usual, but it still wasn't up to standard.

Rain had been pouring down in torrential amounts since they got back to school, and it was a freezing temperature. Potions down in the cold dungeons was especially miserable. Most of the Gryffindors huddled up near the fire at the end of the day, not really minding who they were right next to, as long as they were all warm.

A week after they'd returned to Hogwarts the rain stopped somewhat, so it was just lightly falling. On the weekend, it wasn't raining at all, which was good news for the third years and up, since they were having a Hogsmead visit.

Kasia was heading to the library after breakfast on Saturday to get a book on dangerous plants for their Herbology essay, when Teddy, of all people, came up to her, along with Victoire.

"Hey," Kasia said, surprised. "Are you going to Hogsmead together?"

"No, of course not," Victoire said quickly, her cheeks flushing. "Teddy's got a girlfriend, it's just..."

Teddy was looking unusually solemn and deep in thought. "I've got something I want to show you that I found out about...about my father."

This surprised Kasia even more. "What is it?"

"I think it's best if we...will you just please come?" Teddy asked uncertainly. Kasia nodded, bemused, and Teddy led the way down to the ground floor, outside of the castle, and towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Why are we going to the Forbidden Forest?" Kasia asked, but she received no answer. Teddy and Victoire headed left, in the direction of the greenhouses, but in between was the Whomping Willow. Surely, Kasia thought incredulously, we're not going to the Whomping Willow? It'd tear us apart!

But Teddy kept on going, and, when they were very close to it, but not close enough to get hit by it (although it was bristling its branches menacingly), Teddy pointed his wand at a stick. His face held a strange tender hurt.

"_Wingardium Leviosa,_" he whispered, and directed the stick to the tree, and prodded a knot.

To Kasia's intense astonishment, the dangerous tree froze. It was just like an ordinary tree.

"What...?" Kasia began to ask, but Teddy approached the frozen Whomping Willow, and Kasia and Victoire followed him, Kasia somewhat unsurely. She had no idea what was going on, but she followed Teddy and Victoire down a hole at the base of the tree, which led to a passage.

"When my father was at school," Teddy said, breaking the silence as they walked along the passage. "The Whomping Willow was built so that every full moon he could go under this passage and into the Shrieking Shack, this abandoned house. That's where it leads. And in the Shrieking Shack, he could transform to a werewolf and be safe, so he wouldn't attack anyone. They didn't have the Wolfsbane Potion, back then."

"Wait, are we in Hogsmead?" Kasia asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Victoire answered, "and all the villagers thought the Shack was haunted because of..." She trailed off, looking concernedly at Teddy.

"...My dad's screams when he was a werewolf," Teddy finished shakily, and they reached a room. The Shrieking Shack. There was furniture that was all torn up, and some had chunks missing that looked like they were bit off.

"As a werewolf," Teddy continued, his voice cracking as he looked around at the bite and scratch marks, "he has restless here, so he attacked the furniture and himself."

Teddy's eyes wandered to some bloodstains in the corner with some torn up furniture, and he bit his lip, his face looking haunted with longing. Victoire went up to him cautiously, and took his hand. He gripped it tightly, and turned around to hug her closely, his eyes scrunched up.

"Hey, it's alright," Victoire said softly.

Kasia felt like an intruder. This was Teddy's dad's place, and Victoire was already there to comfort him. Why was Kasia even there?

Kasia subtly slipped out of the room and back through the passage. She really didn't understand why Teddy asked her to come.

**oOo**

"Hey, where'd you disappear to before?" Teddy asked Kasia quietly at dinner.

"Why'd you take me there?"

Teddy looked mildly surprised. His sombre mood seemed to have vanished.

"I thought you'd like to see proof that someone like you had lived, and done good things with their life. You're not subjected to an awful life just because of your condition, Kasia."

Kasia knew that Teddy's father had been unemployed, shunned by others and that his wife's mother wasn't even that pleased that Teddy's mother had married a werewolf; but it would clearly be insensitive to point that out.

So Kasia merely nodded agreeably and helped herself to a beef pie, ignoring the weird looks from her friends.

The fact was, she pretty much _was _subjected to an awful life because of her condition. She could get Outstanding in every N.E.W.T. subject and nobody would want to employ her. After the second wizarding war finished, werewolves hadn't gotten any better treatment. They were supposed to have rights that were enforced by the Ministry of Magic, but people treated them probably worse than before, because they were on Voldemort's side in the war.

Werewolves were dangerous. That's all there was to it. The only way Kasia was going to come across a cure for lycanthropy would be if she worked by herself, and if she did that she wouldn't have enough funding or equipment.

She was lucky enough to have friends who didn't mind. Asking for the opportunity for a future job and family was a bit much.

**oOo**

When Kasia told her friends where she'd gone on Saturday, Fred and James were outraged.

"I don't believe it..." James said in disbelief.

"You've been to Hogsmead before us," Fred groaned.

"_And_ you went through a hidden passage!"

"And that passage is surely on the Marauder's Map..."

"I _really _need to find where dad hid that..."

"I can't believe you haven't found it yet, I mean honestly, how many places could it be?"

"I think he might've put it in that moleskin pouch he's got, he put an Extension Charm in it."

"Seriously? How're we supposed to get it, then?"

"Beats me, but I know every so often he looks at it, then we could see where he puts it."

"Hopefully it's not in his moleskin pouch, then."

"Why did Teddy take you there, though?" Demi asked over the top of Fred and James, who stopped at looked at Kasia curiously, waiting for her answer. Kasia shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea," she lied easily, looking thoughtful.

They looked confused, but not suspicious. Kasia felt the slightest bit guilty for lying to them, but if she told them why Teddy took her, they'd just say the same thing he did.

And it just wasn't true. She didn't want to get her hopes up for such a pointless dream. It was unrealistic.

For some strange reason, a random quote popped into her mind. _If you can dream it, you can make it so._

Where on earth did that come from? Kasia wondered, confused. It almost sounded like a Muggle quote, but that was impossible. Her mother had hated quotes like that.

"Kasia?"

She had the feeling this wasn't the first time Demi has said her name. Demi was looking at her concernedly.

"Kasia, what is it?"

"What is what?" Kasia said quickly. Demi raised an eyebrow.

"You just looked confused," Demi replied, looking a little confused herself.

Kasia was growing more and more curious about that quote. Where had it come from? Who could she ask about it?

The answer to the second question came to her mind immediately. Chandi Talley was the only Muggleborn in their dormitory besides Kasia, and she was full of inspiration quotes like that.

So that night, Kasia went up to her dormitory earlier than normal, when she saw Chandi walking up the staircase. When she opened the door, Chandi was reading Kasia's Muggle book, _Percy Jackson. _When Kasia remembered the name of the series when she was seven, she asked Katie to get her it from a Muggle bookshop. Chandi loved to read as well, so Kasia let her borrow it.

"Hey Chandi," Kasia said casually, "Do you know the quote '_if you dream it, you can make it so'_?"

Chandi nodded without looking up from the book. "I love that quote. The full one is '_Don't be afraid of the spaces between dreams and reality, if you dream it, you can make it so._' By Belva Davis, she's a Muggle. And by the way, this book is fantastic. Thanks for letting me borrow it!"

Kasia smiled absentmindedly and said "No problem." But she was still wondering about the quote. Now that she heard it, she did recognise the first half of the quote. _Don't be afraid of the spaces between dreams and reality._ It was like when you wake up and can't remember a dream, and the more you try to reach it, the faster it slips away. Kasia just couldn't remember exactly where that quote had come from.

She lay in her four-poster bed, mulling it over, and eventually came to the conclusion that it was a quote in the front of a Muggle book she had read. After all, she had read quite a few of them.

Kasia pushed the nagging suspicion that that was far from the truth to the back of her mind, the quote dancing around in her bead like a song stuck in her head. She eventually fell into an uneasy sleep filled with strange fuzzy dreams of mouths talking with no faces and books with no words in it, that she would forget first thing after waking up.

**Percy Jackson is actually a brilliant series, I definitely recommend it :D**

**So anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Christmas, New Years, Demi's birthday, first week back at Hogwarts Remember to review, and know that next chapter will have another Quidditch match in it, Ravenclaw vs Slytherin. I'm so excited for their second year though, I've got a lot planned :D**


	9. Listening

**Chapter  
>-9-<br>**

**Listening**

The last month of winter seemed to be going for a grand finale, and rain poured down harder than ever. The sound of the rain calmed Kasia, and the smell, even stronger than usual because of her werewolf senses, was incredibly relaxing.

The full moon fell on the first Tuesday of February, and Kasia explored another section of the forest. She only wished she wouldn't scare away all of the creatures in the forest, but not be threatened by them. Well, she told herself tiredly, she also wished she didn't have to suffer through the terrible ordeal every month. She avoided the centaur heard, knowing that they wouldn't appreciate a werewolf in their forest.

On the Wednesday, Kasia came to Defence Against the Dark Arts halfway through, disgruntled at missing Potions and Herbology.

As usual, though, it was just theory. Kasia wondered when they would start doing practical Defence lessons. Surely they would be more interesting.

Fred, who was next to her, had fallen asleep, only to begin to snore and be given detention by an aggravated looking Professor Stimpson. He fell back into his sleep almost immediately as she turned back to the board. Kasia considered going to sleep as well, but instead settled for resting her head on her arms.

"This is almost worse than History of Magic," Demi muttered beside her. Kasia raised an eyebrow.

"How do you figure?"

"Well, History of Magic will always be boring," Demi explained matter-of-factly, "but Defence Against the Dark Arts gets better over the years, we just have to learn this boring theory first."

James snorted softly from Demi's other side. Kasia was surprised to see him taking notes. He turned his avid attention away from Professor Stimpson.

"That makes no sense, Demi. If anything, that would make Defence better because you'd have something to look forward to. And anyway, this isn't boring. Learning about element spells is interesting, even if we have to wait a few years to use them."

Kasia and Demi stared.

"Who are you and what have you done with James Sirius Potter?" Kasia said with a tone of disbelief. James hated all of their other theory classes, but Kasia had never really noticed him in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Don't forget 'the Second'," James added distractedly, copying down something Professor Stimpson said about spell control.

Kasia and Demi exchanged confused looks, and then looked back at James, who was listening with an expression of great interest, and even shot up his hand to answer a question about wand movements. It was like seeing Oliver complain about Quidditch, or Fred not laughing at a joke.

The bell sounded irritatingly loudly in Kasia's ears and they collected their books. Demi prodded Fred sharply in the shoulder, who sat bolt upright with a startled expression.

"James, when have you ever payed attention in a theory class?" Demi asked as they all walked out, looking very perplexed.

James looked at them, concerned. "I always pay attention in Defence. I want to be an Auror, after all, and Defence is the most important subject for it."

Kasia was mildly surprised. She knew James had always looked up to his father a great deal, and his grandfather and namesake, James Potter, even more. He'd only heard stories of his grandfather from a few people, including his father, Professor McGonagall (who'd visited the Potters after she retired the year before) and Hagrid.

"But I never noticed you paying attention before!" Demi protested.

"That's because we never talk to him," Fred explained, "because he's always _paying attention_."

"Don't tell me _you_ knew he listened in Defence!"

"Here we go," James whispered in Kasia's ear, and she chuckled humourlessly.

"Of course I did! And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You've got to be the least _perceptive _person I've ever known!"

"_Perceptive? _What do you _do _before you go to sleep, read a dictionary!"

Demi's word of the month, Kasia thought, smiling testily and looked at James, who rolled his eyes.

"At least I've opened a book!"

"I've opened a book! I read!"

"Tuh! What was the last book you read called?"

"Er..."

"Exac−"

"Oh shut it, both of you," Kasia said loudly, her ears ringing. Their voices had risen considerably since the beginning of the argument. "You realise you're fighting over the fact that James listens in a class?"

"Someone's a bit grumpy," Fred teased, and Kasia narrowed her eyes menacingly at him.

"It was the _you-know-what _last night, you moron!" Demi told Fred angrily, who immediately looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Kasia!" Fred said ruefully, "I forgot!"

"Lucky you," Kasia muttered.

"Way to be _perceptive,_" Demi said sarcastically to Fred, who rolled his eyes.

**oOo**

The rain continued for the rest of the month, and on the 20th, Teddy was grinning.

"It'll be a tough match for them," he explained cheerily when James had asked him what he was so happy about. "Ravenclaw and Slytherin, I mean," he added, seeing Kasia's look of confusion. "They're playing tomorrow. Now, we're hoping for a Ravenclaw win, to even their points with Slytherin. If Slytherin win, they'll be too far in front to even wish of beating. Ravenclaw's trained more for this sort of rain, but Slytherin's won matches in it too. Hopefully Ravenclaw's tactics will −"

He was speaking more to himself then, but James, Demi and Fred were listening enthusiastically. Kasia rolled her eyes and pulled her Astronomy homework.

The game the next day was fast-paced and the stands were full of energy. Slytherin was far in the lead at 220 to 130 points. Teddy was cheering on Ravenclaw madly to catch the Snitch around then.

"Poppy Mitchell makes a brilliant save and – _Ravenclaw Seeker Grace Lee streaks _to the ground in an amazing dive! Slytherin's Arnold Pucey follows her, she swerves up again and – _she's caught the Snitch! Ravenclaw wins 280 to 220!_"

"YES!" Teddy screamed, punching the air, "That's _hardly _a gap! YES!"

Kasia applauded with the rest of them, shaking her head and grinning. Apollo looked like something had come over him, and he ran down the stands.

"Apollo!" Demi yelled after him, "Where're you _going_?"

"Let him go," Apollo's friend Peter told her, grinning widely. "Just wait!"

Demi looked confused, but soon Fred yelled out.

"What's Apollo doing on the pitch?"

Everyone in the stands looked down interestedly on the pitch, where Ravenclaw was celebrating, the Slytherins were walking dejectedly off the pitch, and Apollo was running to the bunch of Ravenclaws.

One of the girls, the Keeper with wavy light brown hair, ran up to him, and from what Kasia could see, she was confused.

And then Apollo kissed her. She didn't look sad about it either.

The stands erupted again, and the Ravenclaw team cheered along. The teachers looked slightly disapproving, and when Apollo finally pulled back, Poppy Mitchell's face was beet red, and her hands were still in his.

**oOo**

The school was buzzing with the news of Apollo and Poppy by Monday. Most of the girls thought it was the sweetest thing they'd ever seen, and the guys smacked Apollo on the back heartily when they saw him.

In Potions first thing in the morning, they were researching the ingredients in a Reviving Potion in partners again. It was rather dull work according to the rest of the class, but Kasia listened like James did in Defence and like Demi did in Herbology. Fred, on the other hand, didn't really like to pay attention.

"Potions theory is just _so _much fun," Trey muttered while Kasia copied down the ratio of Boom Berry juice to crushed lionfish spines.

"Oh come on," Kasia argued reasonably, "it's important. You usually don't complain this much."

"Well it's my birthday today, so writing down exactly how fine the lionfish spines have to be crushed isn't the best way to start the day."

"Well, happy birthday!" Kasia grinned, "It's a shame it wasn't on a Friday, huh?"

Trey nodded glumly, and looked at what Kasia had written down.

"The ratio's a bit less than that, actually, Kasia. If there were five lionfish spines –"

Kasia was glad that Professor Slughorn had paired them together again, simply because he helped Kasia concentrate in Potions. He just casually pointed out the things that she needed to fix. He wasn't a natural at Potions himself, but he sure had the concentration part down.

Rory Derrick, who was next to Kasia (much to her dismay), suddenly brushed his hand across the top of her desk, knocking over her ink bottle and causing most of her notes to become saturated in dark purple ink.

"Oops," Derrick smirked, "must have slipped. It _is _rather _muddy _around here."

Kasia had whipped her wand out and had it pointed at his chest in a second. Luckily for her, Professor Slughorn was on the other end of the room fixing Fred's notes.

"Go on, then," Kasia said bracingly, tightening her grip on her vine wand, which sparked a little. "Say it. I dare you."

Trey looked at her as if she was crazy and stood up slightly, and Derrick laughed mockingly, though the severity of it was punctured by the frightened glances he was sending at her wand. Apparently word had gotten around that she was the one who jinxed him at Halloween.

"Stupid Gryffindors," Derrick sneered, "you think you're _so _much better and braver than everyone else."

Kasia's furious expression didn't waver. "Say it, then, if _you're _so brave. I'm listening."

Derrick leaned forward, not looking at her wand anymore.

"Mudblood."

Kasia said an incantation that Fred's mum, Angelina, had taught her over the holidays. There was a loud snap and Derrick's expression slackened greatly.

Professor Slughorn finally turned around to see Derrick standing there stupidly, and Kasia putting her wand away. The rest of the class took a look at Derrick and broke into snickers.

"Miss Days!" he cried, hurrying over.

"He called me a Mudblood," Kasia said immediately, and glanced at Derrick, who looked as if he had never had a coherent thought in his life. "I think I might have overdone the Jelly-Brain Jinx."

"It's not much of a difference," Fred said from behind Kasia, stifling laughter and high-fiving her subtly.

"Git," James said savagely, glaring at the dumbstruck Derrick.

"Mr Higgs, please escort Mr Derrick to the hospital wing?" Professor Slughorn asked Trey, who was laughing. "And, although he deserves it, resorting to jinxes is never the right answer, Miss Days. I'll have to take five points from Gryffindor."

"So worth it," Fred grinned, looking at Derrick, who was now mumbling incoherently.

"You've just made my lesson," Trey laughed, tugging at Derricks arm out of the classroom.

"Happy birthday!" Kasia called after him, smiling widely.

"Well, Miss Days," Fred said politely, turning to Kasia, "It seems we are both left partnerless."

"Would you like to see how many ingredients have exploding properties, Mr Weasley?" Kasia asked in the same tone. Fred grinned.

"Let's do it."

They managed to collect Exploding Ginger Eyelashes, Ashwinder eggs, Bouncing Spider juice, Shrivelfig, Sneezewort, and even an Erumpent tail.

After class, Fred and Kasia were laughing about the rest of that lesson. There hadn't been much time left, so Trey and Derrick didn't return.

"I can't _believe _we found so many!" Kasia marvelled.

"And then Professor Slughorn came over!" Fred grinned, and Kasia laughed.

"And asked what we were doing with the Erumpent tail!"

"Because it supposed to be off limits until N.E.W.T. years!" Fred continued, chortling.

"And then –" Kasia could barely speak at that point, "it – _exploded!_"

"And the Ashwinder eggs!" Fred hooted.

"Professor Slughorn's – robe – caught fire!" Kasia choked, remembering the Ashwinder eggs suddenly catching fire on the desk.

"And James –" Fred broke off, doubling over in laughter.

James flushed, and Kasia finished Fred's sentence.

"The _highest _pitched yell I've _ever _heard!" Kasia giggled.

"Very girlish," Demi laughed along.

"My voice is breaking, okay?" James said defensively, his voice breaking even in that sentence, which set off his friends. He scowled.

"You wait till yours starts breaking, Fred," James grumbled. "C'mon, now, let's get to Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Ah, damn!" Fred stopped laughing, "James, can I copy your homework real quick?"

James raised an eyebrow. "After you taking the mickey out of me like that? I don't think so. Get a detention. Maybe you should listen more yourself."

"What _were _you two doing in Potions, anyway?" Kasia asked Demi and James, laughing.

"Besides ducking under the desk so we didn't get killed?" Demi said, raising an eyebrow, "We were _actually_ _listening!_"

"No!" Fred exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Say it isn't so!" Kasia said tragically. Fred was having a bad influence on her that day. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this crazy and light-hearted. Probably sometime before the attack. The Sorting Hat's words came into her mind: _I can see you truly are, who you were before you were a werewolf, and who, with the right group of people, you will become again._

Kasia grinned to herself. She was a Gryffindor.

It seemed a lot of quotes were coming back into her mind lately.

**oOo**

Teddy held practises much more regularly than usual in preparation for their game against Hufflepuff in March, and was seen in the common room going over complicated game plans (apparently the key to beating the Hufflepuffs was to use game plans, as they usually didn't have any). The teachers seemed to think that preparing for the exams several months early was an excellent idea. They were laden down with large amounts of homework, wishing that there would be more practical exams.

"Sometimes the theory _is _easier," Demi sighed, rolling up her completed Astronomy chart and shuffling through her homework, trying to find something that would be slightly interesting.

"Doesn't make it more interesting," Kasia grumbled, taking out her wand to practise some of the charms they were supposed to master. The full moon was only a week away, with Easter.

"Why're you practising Charms, anyway, Kasia?" Fred asked lazily, "You've already mastered them all."

"It's not boring," Kasia replied, absentmindedly saying _"Lumos," _and _"Nox," _lighting up the end of her wand and putting it out alternatively.

"At least Easter's soon!" James said in such a cheerful voice the others stared. Kasia noticed that he'd finished his History of Magic essay, so that explained his cheerfulness. Then she took in what he'd said and groaned.

"What's so bad about Easter?" Fred demanded indignantly, as if Kasia had personally offended him.

"Easter's based around the full moon, isn't it?"

"Every time?" Demi said curiously, and Kasia rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that's why it's a different date every year," Fred said obviously.

"Huh," Demi said with raised eyebrows, "I never noticed that."

"Imagine that," Kasia said wryly, waving her wand idly in the movement for different charms.

"How do you _remember _all those wand movements?" Fred said frustratingly, waving his wand aggressively at the sofa, which crackled and smoked.

"I listen," Kasia said simply, and said an incantation which animated James' quill, that promptly started dancing breezily in front of them. Soon her own quill, and Demi's and Fred's had joined James'.

"Pretty," Demi commented, smiling. Kasia murmured thanks and looked fondly at the quills, which were twirling around in formation.

"You're really great at that," Fred said as he leaned back on the sofa, giving up on doing his own work and just looking at the quills.

"Charms is hard," James frowned, watching the quills dance as well. Kasia snorted, and the quills gave a lively jump. She concentrated herself again before answering.

"How can you find Transfiguration easy but Charms hard?"

"Transfiguration is easier to pull off once you've figured out what you're doing," Fred explained, and pointed his wand at one of the quills, muttered an incantation, and the quill turned into an ordinary feather. It danced airily around the others.

"Hey, that's my quill!" Demi said indignantly, and Fred transfigured it back straight after.

"It's not that difficult," James shrugged.

"For you," Demi rolled her eyes at Kasia, who shook her head. How those two found Transfiguration so easy was beyond her.

**Hope you enjoyed it! A bit of conflict, a bit of romance for Apollo and some people actually paying attention in theory! Remember to review, reviews make a writer's day! :D Next up we've got Easter (and a full moon), a Quidditch match and James' birthday!**

**I'm sorry this is a little short, hopefully the next chapter will be longer! I usually try to get over 3000 words. Reviews = better and longer chapters though!**


	10. Every Easter and Study Schedules

**Chapter  
>-10-<br>**

**Every Easter and Study Schedules**

Easter was the generally the same as all of her other Easters since she was seven. Eating chocolate the whole day and eating dinner early, then going out into a forest to transform while everyone else enjoyed what Kasia assumed to be a happy evening with delicious food and lots of chocolate.

Thinking of everyone enjoying themselves eating the feast in the Great Hall, and her stuck in the Forbidden Forest made Kasia snarl and take a swipe at a nearby tree, tearing off several layers of bark. Lately she had been more optimistic, but she sure didn't feel like looking on the bright side of things that night, so she ran to the edge of the forest to look up at the castle, where she could see the lights on, flickering merrily. She could almost hear the sound of hundreds of people talking happily. And she was stuck out in the Forbidden Forest avoiding centaurs and ripping bark off of trees. Much like every other Easter, except for those fuzzy memories of Muggle Easter egg hunts in the backyard of her old life.

**oOo**

It was midday before Kasia woke up the next day in her dormitory. Then, after registering that there were Easter eggs lying on the bedside table, she realised that it was the Easter holidays. Not that she expected them to be too much fun. The teachers had sure guaranteed that, giving them amounts of homework that made Kasia think that she was in O.W.L. year. Although, by the looks of Leslie Carmichael yesterday, the usually upbeat and proud Gryffindor Chaser, the fifth-years had gotten at least three times as much as they had. Probably far more. Leslie looked like she was going to have a mental breakdown any minute.

Kasia stumbled tiredly down the stairs, clutching her Easter eggs and wishing that a boy would step on the stairs so she could just slide down. Her friends were waiting for her by the fire.

"Was the feast fun, then?" Kasia said huffily. Fred grinned and opened his mouth, but Demi kicked him in the shins painfully.

"It was alright, I guess," Demi shrugged.

"Not nearly as good as the start of term feast," James added, nodding sincerely.

"It would've been a lot more fun with you there," Fred said earnestly. Kasia rolled her eyes.

"_Right,_" she muttered. Even Fred himself could've picked up that the three of them were lying, and that was saying a lot. She did appreciate it, though, even if the feast obviously was fantastic.

"I'm _so glad _it's the holidays," Fred sighed, putting his feet up on the desk in front of them.

"It'd be loads better if we didn't have all this homework," James groaned, gesturing all of their homework they'd left there the day before.

"And if it was more than a week," Fred added.

"How much do we have?" Demi asked exasperatedly, "There's the History of Magic essay on recent goblin riots, the Transfiguration essay –"

"On switching spells," Kasia said, nodding, "and we've got to practise that as well. For Potions there's the properties of a Reviving Potion and its ingredients. Defence Against the Dark Arts..."

"Essay on elemental spells," James cut in, "Astronomy, we have to learn star names and constellations, and list Jupiter's moons..."

"Herbology is an essay on at least five different dangerous plants and their uses and dangers," Fred added, looking overwhelmed.

"And Charms is just practise, thank Merlin," Kasia finished. "How about we start on the more boring homework, so then by the end of the holidays, we'll be enjoying it?"

"Sounds good to me," James nodded, "so we start with History of Magic, obviously. I swear all we've talked about is goblin riots."

They spent the rest of that day trying to finish the History of Magic essay, but they couldn't find many books on goblin riots recently in the library. But as Fred pointed out, "As long as we've _done _the homework."

The next three days consisted of finishing the dullest of their homework, including finishing the History of Magic essay, Astronomy and Transfiguration. On Wednesday they took a break and spent the day outside by the lake, where it was an unusually sunny day, although there were dark clouds looming over Hogsmead. The lake itself was too cold to put their feet in, but at least being in the breeze was relaxing, as long as the sun warmed them up. They talked and laughed about the people at Hogsmead, because there was a trip there that day. It didn't look very cheerful.

Fred's father sent in some of the classic Skiving Snackboxes, which they scattered over the Slytherin's table in the Great Hall. They made sure to put normal lollies on the other tables so it didn't look suspicious. Dinner was bound to be interesting.

When the older students came back from Hogsmead, most of them were completely drenched. Filch glared at them furiously as they walked in, splashing water and mud all in the entrance hall, until Professor Flitwick dried them magically before they stepped inside.

Just before dinner, the menacing looking clouds that had soaked most of the student body reached the castle, and the Great Hall's ceiling was storming and raining, not that the rain touched them.

Most of the Slytherins weren't stupid enough to touch the Skiving Snackboxes; they were rather popular among the student body. The ones that were stupid enough (Derrick obviously included) had blood noses, huge growing tongues, fainting, vomiting and losing their hair. Most of the Great Hall was nearly crying with mirth as the sick Slytherins rushed off to the Hospital Wing, covering their noses and carrying their fainted friends.

"Are you sure that Kasia's Jelly-Brain jinx has worn off, yet, Derrick?" James yelled loudly to a bald Derrick. Derrick tried to glare, but his dignity was somewhat addled by the fact that he had no hair.

Professor Longbottom seemed to have deduced that the source of the Skiving Snackboxes was from the Gryffindors, and told them all that if he finds out who did it, he would give them detention and take a substantial amount of points away from their house. He said this with a twinkle in his eye, and before he turned back to the staff table, he winked at them, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

After dinner Teddy was going over the plays in Quidditch with his team: the match against Hufflepuff was the next day. He reminded them frequently to put a waterproof charm on their gloves and bats to stop them from slipping, and muttered to himself about terrible conditions. Demi eventually went upstairs to her dormitory; she was now reading _Percy Jackson _as well, much to the surprise of her friends. Then Teddy looked wildly around the room in the middle of talking to his team, his hair black.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE APOLLO IS?" Teddy shouted. He looked incredibly stressed out, and his eyes were flashing different colours drastically.

"I think I saw him sneaking out of the common room," a third year girl called Alexandra Hooper said.

"WHAT!" Teddy yelled, and Alex flinched. Leslie scowled.

"Don't scare her, Teddy," she reprimanded, and turned to Alex. "Do you know why?"

"I wasn't scared!" Alex scoffed, "He said something about his girlfriend."

Teddy's face and hair went a bright red, and Alex looked fascinated.

"How do you do that? Human Transfiguration's supposed to be really difficult..."

"He's a Metamorphmagus," Leslie answered, waving her hand, "Teddy, stop it. You look like a demon."

Teddy slowly calmed down, his hair going from red to purple, and finally fading to its usual turquoise blue. He would not be happy with Apollo in the morning.

**oOo**

Thursday began with Teddy sporting bright orange hair and yellow streaks and yelling at a red-faced Apollo. Demi sent Kasia a confused glance and they walked quickly up to them. James and Fred were obviously still asleep.

"What's going on?" Demi asked loudly, above Apollo's loud retort. Teddy turned to her, looking furious.

"_Apollo, _here," Teddy seethed, throwing a glare at a defiant looking Apollo. "−decided that instead of getting a decent night's sleep before our match with Hufflepuff, or being there for going over plays, he'd leave the common room without telling _anyone _where he was going, to meet up with his stupid little girlfriend!"

"She's not stupid!" Apollo shouted, "She's a right sight better than Lauren! At least Poppy has the intelligence above a monkey!"

"Of course she does, she's a bloody _Ravenclaw!_" Teddy raged, ignoring the insult, "And she's trying to sabotage the team!"

"So of course she's not dating me because she _actually _fancies me!" Apollo fumed, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Kasia remembered vividly the last time he'd had that expression, and suppressed a shudder. Apollo's temper was not something you wanted to play with, even if he was three years younger than Teddy.

"Of _course not!_" Teddy said exasperatedly, "She's as cunning as a Slytherin; I've seen her, she just wants to – _PROTEGO!_"

Apollo had fired an orange hex at Teddy, who had blocked it just in time. He raised his wand again.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

It was Leslie Carmichael, the Gryffindor chaser. She looked exasperated and cross.

"So typical!" She rolled her eyes irritably, catching Apollo's wand. "Boys fighting about a girl. Teddy making false accusations. Apollo overreacting and blowing up. Everyone in the common room _watching._"

Teddy and Apollo looked deeply surprised, and the people in the common room busied themselves with something, still listening avidly.

"You're both ridiculous," Leslie was saying in a stern voice, "Apollo, use you common sense and don't go out the night before a Quidditch match, especially without telling anyone. You'd better get changed into your robes. Go on!" She added icily, when he didn't move.

Apollo, still with a look of resentment on his face, walked quickly up to his dormitory. Leslie turned to the orange-haired boy.

"Teddy, you've got to trust your teammates. Apollo wouldn't do anything to ruin Gryffindor's chances, so lay off him! And you, of all people, should know not to mess with his temper."

"He should've told me!" Teddy insisted indignantly, "Why didn't he tell me at least?"

"Can't imagine why," Leslie said sarcastically, "maybe because he knew you'd go and be all obsessed-Quidditch-captain. And he had a point about Lauren."

Teddy's hair turned pink and he scowled. "Stop giving me crap about the girls I dated."

"Only if you date Victoire," Leslie said unblinkingly, without missing a beat. Teddy's hair bypassed pink and was then a flaming red, his cheeks almost matching its colour. Victoire herself, who was by the fire, obviously listening, blushed furiously as well.

Kasia grinned. Of course Teddy and Victoire were going to end up together; it was only a matter of time.

The game began shortly after, and the match itself was very short. Hufflepuff was on 30 points and Gryffindor on 60 when Brittany Towler actually caught the Snitch.

Apparently, it had been years since she had last won Gryffindor a match. Teddy was thrilled, back at the common room.

"We actually have a chance!" He shouted happily, throwing his arm carelessly over Brittany Towler's shoulder. Brittany turned to him and gave him an awkwardly long hug, and Victoire looked irritable. Teddy pushed Brittany away and took his arm quickly off her shoulder, glanced at Victoire and looked embarrassed.

"Hey, 'Pollo, sorry about snapping earlier," Teddy said to Apollo, who was talking enthusiastically to Peter and John Harrison. Apollo shrugged it off.

Kasia decided that people were too obsessed with Quidditch. Gryffindor was celebrating like it was their first win in a hundred years.

On Monday, it was James' birthday and the last day of the holidays. They'd managed to finish all their homework on the weekend so they could spend the day − at James' request – scouting the school for hidden passageways.

"You've really just got to find the Marauder's Map, mate," Fred groaned when it was time for dinner and James was still avid on finding at least one secret passageway.

"I hate to say it, but I agree," Demi yawned. "Can we go have dinner?"

"_Please?_" Kasia added, her stomach grumbling.

"I want to find the Kitchens, at least," James said distractedly. "Someone said they were near the Hufflepuff's common room, but...no-one has any idea where they are. Something about a pear..."

They heard a meow and whirled around. It was Mrs Norris.

"C'mon, let's just go to dinner," Kasia said firmly, as Mrs Norris trotted out of sight, sure to bring Filch following in an unbelievably short amount of time.

James nodded, much to Demi and Kasia's relief.

Classes the first week back were as difficult as last term, since the exams were in two months, and the teachers were really cracking down. Kasia was glad she had a class she was a natural at – Charms – because it just gave her one less class to worry about. Demi probably felt the same about Herbology, and Fred and James with Transfiguration.

Fred and James had either given up the Animagus thing, or they weren't telling Kasia of their progress. She suspected the latter, especially as they usually went up to bed quite early.

Potions on Friday was interesting. Kasia didn't know what she was doing wrong; her Forgetfulness Potion didn't look anything like it should. After stirring it exactly five times anti clockwise, it was supposed to be a thin, slightly transparent white with blue smoke. Kasia's was such a thick consistency it was difficult to stir, and it was a blood red colour with an ugly kind of purple smoke.

"What colour smoke _is_ that, Kasia?" Fred laughed, and Kasia grimaced and turned to a bored-looking James, who was sitting in front of a perfect white Forgetfulness Potion.

"James!" Kasia whined, and gestured to her potion, "How is my potion _red? _I did everything right!"

"It'd have to be in the ingredients," James mused, looking at her potion and waving away the purple smoke. Kasia had been so careful, though!

"Did you only add two Lethe River water drops?"

"Yes."

"Did you add two Valerian Sprigs?"

"Yes."

"Four Mistletoe berries?"

"Yes."

"Hmm..." James' eyebrows knit together.

"How're you going?"

It was Trey. His potion was already finished.

"It's _red, _Trey!" Kasia pouted, "What's wrong with it?"

"Hey, I'm going to figure it out!" James insisted, and Trey scanned Kasia's workplace, and picked up the Mistletoe Berries.

"These aren't Mistletoe Berries," Trey said, pointing at them. "They're Baneberries."

"What? But...Baneberries are red...and white..." Kasia groaned, realising. She took the Baneberries from Trey, and looked at them closer.

"Can you see the difference in the leaves?" Trey said, pointing to the leaves, "You just picked up a bunch of them that didn't have any red berries in it, so the white ones look kind of like Mistletoe berries."

"And that's why it went red," Kasia sighed, "because even if the Baneberry juice in the white berries is white, it goes red when heated up. Damn! Thanks, Trey."

"I was just about to –" James began, looking indignant, but he was interrupted.

"Well done, Mr Higgs! Ten points to Slytherin!" Professor Slughorn beamed as he came over. "Miss Days, it looks to me as if this potion is perfect aside from that little mishap.

"Make sure you all check the leaves if the berries look similar! We use three different types of berries in Potion making, and Baneberries have two sorts, red _and _white, so they could be mistaken for the white Mistletoe berries, or the red Boom Berries. You've got to be sure you have the right ingredient! A similar case is the Goosegrass and Snakeweed. Both are different from Knotgrass in that –"

Kasia listened carefully. Her potion had been perfect besides the berries! And that was a mistake anyone could have made! Maybe she was finally getting better at Potions?

"And he said my potion was _perfect _besides the berries!" Kasia told Fred, James and Demi again as they walked to Defence Against the Dark Arts. "Trey knew straight away, though! Let me tell you, it was so much easier when we were paired up. The –"

"I was just thinking it was the berries when he interrupted!" James said, looking angry.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Kasia asked James, surprised.

"I'm just saying, there are people besides Slytherins that could help you with Potions!"

"Come off it, James!" Kasia snorted, "Slytherins aren't all bad! You're being old-fashioned."

"Kasia, have you forgotten Derrick? He just proves that Slytherins are idiots!"

"There are idiots in every house!"

"Yeah and it just so happens Slytherin has a bucket load of them!"

Kasia growled. "What's with you? You're acting like me on a full moon."

Demi and Fred burst out laughing, and James rounded on them.

"You agree with me, don't you?" James asked, his eyes narrowing. "Slytherins are jerks?"

"Most of them," Fred said easily.

"But Higgs seems alright," Demi said in the same tone. "Get off his back, James."

James looked furious that his friends disagreed with him about Slytherins.

"Come on, James," Kasia said, "so he helps me with Potions, so what?"

James grumbled something under his breath that sounded like "He's a slimeball."

"Sorry?" Fred asked politely.

"Nothing," James said with clenched teeth.

**oOo**

After the holidays, March passed far too quickly for Kasia's liking. They'd been so busy with their homework that it sped right by, which, according to Fred, was downright shameful. Kasia had to say she agreed.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Demi muttered resentfully at the beginning of April, just after the full moon, mid-sentence in her Astronomy essay.

"Yes...fun," Kasia rolled her eyes slightly, still scribbling away on her own essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Hufflepuff's playing Slytherin on the 2nd of May," James said wistfully, "still a month away..."

"And exams start on the 15th," Fred added, shuddering.

"Full moon's on the 4th, thank Merlin it's not during exams," Kasia pointed out.

"And the last match with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor's on the 23rd," Demi said distractedly, scratching out a sentence on her essay and frowning.

And on the 31st of May, Kasia added in her head, is Anelia's 11th birthday, wherever she is.

April wasted away just as March did, much to their dismay. The weather was beautiful for a week, and it really felt like spring, until it changed suddenly to rain, then back to sunshine a week later. Several fifth years had break downs at the amount of homework, exams and assignments they had. Leslie Carmichael stayed determined. If anything, she seemed to be working harder than usual, at Quidditch and school. She was a prefect as well, which gave her even less time than everyone else for homework.

**oOo**

Finally came the Hufflepuff versus Slytherin Quidditch match that even Kasia was looking forward to as a break from the monotonous pattern of school and homework. It was a warm, slightly breezy day, and the sun occasionally hid behind the clouds. "Perfect Quidditch conditions," Fred had remarked at breakfast.

It was, however a very slow game. Slytherin was at 200 points, Hufflepuff at 20. There had been no sight of the Snitch, and it was beginning to get as monotonous as schoolwork. Kasia was almost wishing they hadn't even come when Justin King, a laid-back Hufflepuff that the Captain had apparently chosen as a last resort, swiped the air several times, and, with a look of glee on his face, held up the glistening Golden Snitch, much to the huge surprise of his teammates and the rest of the school.

Teddy groaned. "Slytherin still won. Now they're over eight hundred points! Why the hell did he catch the Snitch?

"We'll have to get to 170 points in our match against Ravenclaw, and then if we catch the Snitch...then after the 150 points from that and the victory points we could just beat them...over 170 points, that's going to be another long game...Against Ravenclaw, too, that's going to be a pain. They've got far too many tactics. If we just got Grace Lee out of the way...but then we still have to score 17 goals!"

Teddy continued analysing the match all the way back to the common room.

"It doesn't matter if Ravenclaw's _ahead _of us in points, it's Slytherin's score we've got to match. We'll have to figure out a way to break up their complicated plays. That usually puts them off; they rely too much on tactics..."

"Ted!" John Harrison, one of Gryffindor's Beaters in sixth year with Teddy, said loudly. But Teddy ignored him and continued to talk.

"Ravenclaw will want to get 120 points or over, to beat Slytherin, so their Seeker won't be trying to catch the Snitch until then. If we just get ahead of them in points, we need to get to 170 before they get to 120 because if it comes down to the Seekers, they've got the upper hand. Grace Lee almost always catches the Snitch when it comes down to Seekers..."

"TED!" John yelled, and Teddy stopped and looked at him, startled.

"Do you realise how much homework we've got?" John said to him, rolling his eyes. "I never thought I'd say this, but worry about Quidditch later, we've got to get that Arithmancy essay done!"

"What's Arithmancy?" Kasia asked her friends. Fred shrugged.

"Something to do with numbers," he said carelessly, "looks really complex."

"You won't catch me doing that in third year," Demi scoffed, and bent over a calender.

"Maybe we should think of this year first," Kasia said.

"Yeah, we should probably do the Potions essay tonight," Fred agreed.

"Why?" Kasia asked, eyebrows furrowing. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Well you're the best at Potions theory," Fred said obviously, "and it's the full moon the night after next."

"Really? I had no idea."

"Anyway," Fred ignored the sarcasm, "none of us actually listen in Potions, so we might need your help."

"Yet James manages to get every potion perfect without listening," Kasia muttered. James was really taking his talent in Potions for granted.

"Hey!" James said indignantly. Kasia looked at him and waved madly.

"Hello to you too, James."

Fred and Demi laughed, and a tawny owl flew into the common room and dropped letters beside Fred and James, then flew over to Victoire and Teddy.

"It's from Aunt Hermione," Fred said confusedly, opening his first.

James turned his letter over.

"_Exam timetables!_" he said in disgust. "And..."

"_Study schedules!" _Fred said with a horrified look on his face. The piece of parchment in his hand yelled '_Prevent the dread and get ahead!' _and Fred dropped it, looking revolted.

"Bloody hell, she's given them to you two as well!"

"Ah, there's a letter from Uncle Ron, too," James said in a satisfied tone. "_Sorry about the study schedules and exam timetables. Me and Harry had to suffer through them as well, so I'm sure you'll all be fine. And the trick with exam timetables: you just wrap it up with some dirty socks. It yells something about cleaning your clothes for a few minutes then it shuts up. Anyway, I've got to go; Hermione's asking me what's taking so long. So long!_"

"Uncle Ron's awesome," Fred chuckled, and his study schedule yelled at him again.

**Sorry for the ending, I had no idea how to end it...Anyway, I'd like to think this makes up for last chapter, it's 4000 words, and I only published the last chapter a few days ago! You guys should be grateful! Remember to review! (SERIOUSLY)**

**The next chapter will be the last chapter of the four of them in their first year! Who else is pumped for their second year? Let me know what you would see in the second year! I can't make any guarantees, of course. Happy reviewing then!**


	11. All The Things We Did

**Chapter  
>-11-<br>**

**All The Things We Did**

Kasia was incredibly thankful that the full moon was at the beginning of the month in May. It meant that during exams, it would be perfectly in between the full moons.

Her friends assured her when she left at dusk that they would only practise Charms, since she didn't really need to. When she was in the forest, Kasia dodged the clearings and places where there was a gap in the cover of tree branches. She hated looking at the full moon. It gave her chills. She distinctly remembered the last full moon she experienced when she didn't turn into a beast. Then, she actually loved the full moon. She loved the eeriness of it, and the fantasy stories attached to it. Now that she lived in that particular fantasy story, the sight always made her shudder. Even when she caught a sight of the gibbous moon before and after the transformation night, she shivered.

Kasia was grateful yet again that none of the girls in her dormitory woke up early as she slumped into her four-poster bed, falling asleep immediately.

She woke up the next day just in time for Herbology. Professor Longbottom gave her a sympathetic smile and started talking about plants that release a venomous gas.

"Yasmine was wondering why you got sick so much, Kasia," Demi told Kasia quietly, already having finished labelling the diagram of a Wheezing Wrothpod. "If we're not careful, they'll find out."

"It's not _that _obvious," Kasia scoffed, "Is it? I mean, really, who pays attention to the moon cycles? Besides me?"

"Students who pay attention in Astronomy," Fred suggested from her other side. "Don't _do_ anything. And if they do guess and ask you, just pretend it's a ridiculous idea."

"Yeah, if you can do anything, Kasia, it's pretend," James laughed softly.

"What're you talking about?" Kasia said, furrowing her brow.

"Like that," Demi pointed at her face, "we're not completely daft, Kasia. We know the transformation hurts and you wish you didn't have to put up with it."

Kasia frowned. She thought she had been doing quite well at playing down the transformations.

"Don't worry, it's not that obvious," Demi said quickly, "I mean, Fred probably didn't pick up anything."

"Yeah?" Fred asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah!"

"Well I'm sorry if I don't analysis Kasia's every move!"

"I don't over-analyse!"

"Are you kidding! You probably know how often she blinks!"

"Keep it down, guys," Professor Longbottom told them, "make sure you complete the diagrams for all of the plants, as well."

Demi nodded, and Fred grinned.

"Sure thing, Neville!"

Professor Longbottom shook his head fondly and continued talking.

For the following week and a half, the Gryffindor common room was unusually silent, occasionally broken by a quite mutter of a question or a sound of stress from a fifth year.

It was so unnerving, that the day before the exams, the entire common room was soaked by water which fell from the ceiling as if from a huge bucket, and everyone found it impossible not to yell to one another.

The only people not affected were two gleeful looking seventh year boys, who were almost crying of delight. One of them was Tyler York, the inaccurate Beater on the Quidditch team, and another boy called Christopher Petrelli, who Kasia recognised from always being pouring over Arithmancy homework.

Nearly the entire common room glared at them, and they retreated to their dormitory, leaving everyone trying to study down in the common room when all they could do was shout to one another.

"LESLIE, WHAT'S THE FOURTH GALILEAN MOON OF JUPITER? IO, EUROPA, CALLISTO AND −?"

"GANYMEDE!"

"HEY ALEX, DO YOU KNOW THE RATIO OF DEMIGUISE HIDE AND DIRICRAWL FEATHER IN AN INVISIBILITY POTION?"

"OF COURSE NOT! ASK APOLLO!"

"APOLLO –"

"I THINK IT'S THREE DEMIGUISE HIDES FOR EVERY ONE FEATHER!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

"LIKE WE CAN HELP IT!"

"WE COULD JUST STOP ASKING QUESTIONS! WRITE IT DOWN INSTEAD!"

"MY PARCHMENTS SOAKED!"

"BLOODY YORK!"

"I BET PETRELLI THOUGHT OF IT! HE COULD BE A BLOODY SLYTHERIN THE WAY HIS MIND WORKS!"

"SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO STUDY FOR O.W.L.S! HISTORY OF MAGIC'S TOMORROW SO SHUT IT!"

There was silence for a few seconds. Then...

"HOW LONG DO YOU RECKON THIS LASTS?"

"I'M GOING TO MURDER THOSE TWO!" Leslie screamed.

Leslie stormed up to the boy's dormitory, and a few moments later, her voice echoed downstairs.

"YOU ARE COMPLETE IDIOTS! DO YOU REALISE LOTS OF US HAVE OUR BLOODY O.W.L.S. TOMORROW, NOT TO MENTION EVERYONE ELSE'S EXAMS! YOU'D BETTER REMOVE THIS CHARM OR I'LL –"

A few minutes later she came back down to the common room.

"I'VE GOT THE COUNTER-JINX," Leslie shouted happily, and pulled out her wand and pointed it at the nearest person, which was a second year boy. "_MOLLESCO_! IT'S NOT HARD, NOW, COME ON."

"_MOLLESCO_!"

"_MOLLESCO_!"

"_Mollesco!"_

Eventually the entire common room was speaking at a normal level again and planning retaliation against Tyler and Chris. Finally, Brittany Towler, who was quite competent at Charms, snuck up to their dormitory and animated all their belongings so that they would attack them at five o'clock in the morning. Brittany assured them that it wouldn't actually hurt them much.

Hermione's exam timetable, which had automatically filled itself in, read that on their first day of exams, they had written Herbology, Astronomy and written Transfiguration.

Herbology was relatively easy, and Astronomy was a cinch to Kasia. It was all about the moon cycles and their effects on different magical things. She had gritted her teeth as she wrote down under the heading of 'Full moon' about werewolves.

Exams went for the entire week, and the Gryffindor common room had gone from a stressed, quiet panic, to a loud, revising and strained group. It seemed that when it came to stress, most of the Gryffindor house dealt with it by being loud. Kasia was pretty confident about her Potions theory exam, but she wasn't sure that getting a thick orange potion instead of a thin green one was right. At least it didn't explode; she mused, or melt the cauldron. Charms was as easy as ever, and Professor Flitwick gave her a delighted smile when she performed the Animation Charm perfectly.

Kasia was again grateful for the full moon being far away when it was the end of the week, exams were over and everyone was exhausted.

"Is this how tired you feel you-know-when?" Fred mumbled throwing his feet up onto the table.

"Just about," Kasia lied easily, "I feel like I could fall asleep while walking."

"Fun," James said wryly, "at least Quidditch is soon."

"Day after tomorrow, isn't it?" Demi asked, yawning. James nodded.

"Teddy said we've got to be at 180 points when we catch the Snitch, and we'll win the Cup."

"First win in five years," Fred added, frowning.

"And last game till we join the team!" James said with a smile.

Fred, James and Demi started an enthusiastic conversation about what positions they were going to try out for and why they should get it and who was in those positions now and if they were leaving next year...

Kasia tuned out and closed her eyes. This level of tiredness was easy to fight off, but she didn't fancy talking about Quidditch.

"Hey, Kasia, you should try out too!" Demi said suddenly, and Kasia's eyes flew open.

"Are you insane?"

"You _should!_" Fred agreed, grinning, "You played on Christmas, you weren't _that _bad."

"Why don't you want to play anyway?" James asked. Kasia looked at the three of them, who were all looking at her earnestly, with wide eyes and big grins, their faces expectant.

"I like flying," Kasia explained, rolling her eyes, "I just don't like Quidditch."

"_WHAT?_" Fred yelped, looking deeply offended. Kasia glared at Demi. She was the one who brought it up.

"I don't like Quidditch," Kasia repeated, and Fred winced. Kasia wondered vaguely what kind of state he would be in if she shouted that she didn't like Quidditch over and over again.

"Come on, Kasia!" James said eagerly, "Imagine it! All four of us on the team!" Kasia sighed.

"First off, I wouldn't know which position to play in. Secondly, I just don't like the competitiveness of Quidditch. And all the rules. That's why I just like flying. Thirdly, I still like _watching _Quidditch, and supporting Gryffindor, just not playing myself."

"You don't like the competitiveness?" James echoed flatly, "But Gryffindors are always competitive!"

Kasia decided not to mention that she could have easily gotten Sorted into Ravenclaw, because of the wall she put up after the attack, or even Slytherin, because of her ambition to cure lycanthropy. So she shrugged.

"Not always, evidently."

"_Kasia!_" Demi whined, dragging out the last syllable, "Please just try out, at least!"

"No," Kasia said flatly, "I'll sooner scream that I'm a...you know."

Demi huffed, Fred shook his head as if she was being foolish, and James looked disappointed.

**oOo**

The hype for the Quidditch match was incredibly high for all of the houses. Slytherin obviously wanted neither team to get enough points to take their lead, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws wanted badly to win, even to the point of a few jinxes in the corridors. That kind of competitiveness was usually reserved for Gryffindor and Slytherin. The Hufflepuffs accepted that they hadn't won, and the amount of them supporting Gryffindor seemed almost exactly equal to the amount supporting Ravenclaw.

Gryffindor's table on Saturday morning was lively and loud. People everywhere were wishing the Quidditch team luck, and glares were frequently exchanged between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables, both of which were decorated elaborately in their house colours.

When the school was at last in the stands waiting anxiously for the game to start, there were team war cries and cheers erupting at random. Finally the two Captains, Teddy and Harper Cole, another sixth year, shook hands in the middle of the pitch, shooting daggers at each other. Kasia had heard a rumour that the Arithmancy teacher had to stop a near fight between Teddy and Cole the day before when they'd been partnered up for the complex-looking subject. She'd then heard a confused looking fourth year say that she'd never seen the house rivalry between red and blue so high; they were usually fair to one another.

"And it's Leslie Carmichael with the Quaffle! She races down to – intercepted by Neil Morris, just a second year, a great find by Harper Cole! Morris passes to Kim Phillips, to Callie Fischer, taken right before she caught it by Apollo Wood, passes to Peter Nicolson, who shoots it back to Carmichael, she feints to the right hoop – shoots to left – too bad, Poppy Mitchell predicted it and saves it neatly. Bit of background info, Poppy Mitchell and Apollo Wood, the Gryffindor Chaser, are dating. Just thought you ought to know. Should be interes – Sorry, professor," Jemima Parson caught an exasperated look from Professor Longbottom, and continued commentating. "Anyway, Gryffindor back in possession –"

It was a fast paced match, even though it seemed to go on forever. Gryffindor was falling drastically behind at just 20 points, and Ravenclaw way in the lead at 250. Ravenclaw's Seeker, Grace Lee, had been knocked unconscious by one of Tyler York's Bludgers, and the team was playing without a Seeker. Kasia didn't see much point in this, but, she added mentally while watching Brittany Towler, Gryffindor didn't have much more chance of catching the Snitch than Grace Lee did.

Kasia could almost hear Teddy screaming at Brittany not to catch the Snitch until they were 170 points up, but by the looks of the exhausted Chasers, they didn't have much chance of catching up either.

"Wood shoots, and Mitchell saves, passes to Fischer, who ducks Nicolson and – Brittany Towler's gone into a _huge_ high speed dive! Looks like she's finally seen the Snitch!"

Teddy's mouth was hanging agape from the goal posts as Brittany held the captured Snitch up triumphantly, the Ravenclaw stands cheering like mad. They had still won the match. By a decent amount, as well.

Brittany's face fell as her team flew to her, looking frustrated and beat.

The common room was worse than after the first game. Teddy'd had a shouting match with Leslie again after he yelled at Brittany, who had burst into tears and ran up to her dormitory, two of her friends following her and throwing glares at Teddy. Teddy, at this point in his Quidditch obsession, reminded Kasia strongly of Oliver's competitive spirit.

James looked sulky. Kasia knew he was thinking how much better a Seeker he would've been. Fred and Demi were livid, and Kasia was feeling let down at the loss of the Quidditch Cup, when it had seemed so close.

The Ravenclaw team, after being so excited about winning the match without a Seeker, were then thoroughly disheartened when they realised that they were _ten _points away from beating Slytherin for the Cup. Apollo disappeared, presumably to go to Poppy Mitchell.

The last week of school was lazy and the classes were fun, Professor Flitwick put on a puppet show using the Animation Charm that had come up on the test, Professor Slughorn brought in pumpkin pasties and chocolate and let them chat and in Transfiguration, Professor Finnigan Transfigured the room so it was covered in snow and said she thought they'd like to have a snowball fight. The only class that remained the same was, predictably, History of Magic. He began teaching them about magic in the Renaissance times, to "become prepared for the coming year."

**oOo**

The End-of-Term feast was coloured blue and bronze, for Ravenclaw had gathered the most amount of points throughout the year. Kasia was sad to be leaving what had become her second home, as cheesy as that sounded. But at least, she consoled herself, she'd get to go home to Oliver and Katie. She couldn't imagine the reception her mother would've given her at Platform 9¾.

Eventually they were all on the boats back over the Lake, looking back on Hogwarts castle.

"Look, you can see the Gryffindor tower from here!" Demi said, pointing.

"_That's _our dormitory," James said with a grin, pointing to a window with a Gryffindor-coloured flag flapping in the breeze out of the window. Fred high-fived him.

"It's strange to think that our first year in Hogwarts is over," Kasia mused.

"It went fast enough," Fred snorted.

"Let's say all the things we did!" Demi suggested excitedly, "It'd be a good way to finish the year."

"Yeah, we can do it every year on our way to the train," Kasia added, smiling.

"We found out Kasia's a werewolf," James began, lowering his voice a little at the last word.

"We tried to become Animagi!" Demi laughed, and Kasia fought a grin.

"And I exploded seventeen potions," Fred added proudly, "and melted twenty-two."

Kasia laughed. "I earned an enemy in the form of a purple-grey Slytherin troll."

"I gave said Slytherin troll pus-filled boils," James grinned, raising his hand as to acknowledge applause.

"And Kasia made him even stupider than usual, if possible!" Demi smirked.

"Gryffindor lost the Quidditch Cup," Fred said sadly.

"I explored most of the Forbidden Forest," Kasia added, a little darkly.

"Demi gave up at becoming an Animagus," Fred said, mock-glaring at Demi.

"Because Kasia didn't want us to!" Demi protested.

"Is Demi even your full name?"

"...Yes."

"It's _not! _What's her full name, Kasia?" Fred turned excitedly to Kasia, who raised her eyebrows.

"You think I'm going to tell you?"

James mumbled something, and Demi whacked his arm.

"HUSH! SILENCE!"

"WHAT, JAMES?" Fred yelled at his friend, rocking the boat tremendously. Kasia tightened her grip on the wood.

"Demeter," James said quietly, looking at Demi warily.

"DEMETER!" Fred shouted gleefully. "DEMETER, DEMETER, DE−WOAH!"

Demi had stood up, and the boat had rocked dangerously. Demi looked furious.

"It's best ter sit down in the boats, you three, or yeh'll fall in!" Professor Hagrid warned from behind them.

"Don't. Call me. Demeter," Demi said quietly, livid. Fred stifled a laugh.

"Demeter!"

Demi yelled and dived on him, tipping the boat over.

"What'd I _just _tell yeh!" Hagrid said exasperatedly, "Come on, then, on ter yeh boat!"

He flipped their boat, and the four of them scrambled in, laughing so hard that getting in the boat seemed like a difficult task. Demi dunked Fred a few times, disturbing the water so the boat rocked, making it hard for James and Kasia to get in, still laughing.

"That was hilarious!" James wheezed through fits of laughter, once they all were safely back in the boat.

"And we fell in the Black Lake," Kasia barked, and the four of them collapsed in laughter again.

"On ter the train, now."

They were still laughing as they walked onto the train, the conductor giving them a dirty look at all the mud they were dripping in it.

"We ought to learn drying charms in first year," Demi remarked, twisting her hair to squeeze the water out, then pointed at an empty compartment.

"Yes, because all first years fall in the Lake," Fred said sarcastically, but he was grinning as they all sat down. He glanced at Kasia, and his eyes widened.

"What?" Kasia said self consciously, as all three of them stared at her – neck. She looked down, and saw that her scarf had come loose, revealing her horrific scars.

"Might want to pull up your scarf," James murmured, finding his voice first, his eyes still wide. Kasia quickly tightened her Gryffindor scarf so it covered her scars like usual and looked at her friends. What would they think of the terrible scratches and bite marks, and even lack of flesh in certain areas?

"And we saw Kasia's ghastly neck," Kasia said softly, looking down. James, Demi and Fred looked away from where her scars had been revealed pointedly.

"Kasia –" Demi began, but Kasia interrupted.

"I know they're ugly," she said quickly, "that's why I always wear the scarf."

"They're not that ugly," Fred contradicted, and Kasia raised an eyebrow.

"_I've _seen worse," James said sincerely.

"And I saw them a day after...well...you know," Demi muttered.

There was a few awkward moments silence.

"I wish _I_ could raise my eyebrow," James whined suddenly. Kasia gave a small, sad smile. James reminded her strongly of her little sister wishing she could raise _her_ eyebrow, among all the other things Kasia could do.

Then she remembered something suddenly.

It was Anelia's birthday today. The 31st of May. Anelia would be eleven.

"Kasia?" Demi said tentatively. Kasia realised she must've looked zoned out.

"Yes?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Kasia responded vaguely, and looked out the window, where the sky was bluer than she'd ever seen. She wondered if it was raining back in Westerham. She wondered if her mother and Anelia even lived in Westerham anymore. Anelia always did love stormy days, though, so if it was sunny, she'd wish it _was _raining.

"Come on, Kasia," Demi pressed. Kasia glanced over at the boys. They were playing Exploding Snap, and not at all listening.

"It's my sis−Anelia's birthday today," Kasia said quietly, and Demi looked a little surprised. After all, Kasia hardly ever spoke of Anelia, much less mentioned her name.

"I'm sure she wishes you were there," Demi said with a sad smile. Kasia grimaced as she remembered the terrified look on Anelia's face when she saw the werewolf. That was probably how she would react to Kasia now.

"I'm sure she doesn't," Kasia muttered, "but...I just..."

"Wish you could see her?" Demi suggested softly, and Kasia nodded, wondering what Anelia would look like now.

"Is this Kasia's little sister?" Fred interrupted, looking interested. Kasia snapped out of her stare and Demi whacked Fred over the head.

"I know you haven't got a sensitive bone in your body," Demi said viciously, "but sometimes maybe you could at least _pretend. _Kasia just misses her sister, and wishes –"

"And wishes that you guys wouldn't make a fuss over it," Kasia growled. It was rich for Demi to call Fred insensitive and then say what Kasia was feeling when she was right there. "I haven't seen her in six years. No big deal. Doesn't matter."

She saw Demi mouth to Fred and James "full moon soon," which aggravated her further. She just wanted them to leave her alone. She didn't want to talk about her feelings; she just wanted to brood over the dim memory of her little sister, stare at the daytime waxing moon and wish she had an iPod to drown out her thoughts.

**oOo**

When they arrived at Platform 9¾, they found Oliver and Katie with Fred's parents. Fred, Demi and Kasia said goodbye to James as he ran over to Harry, Ginny, Albus and Lily. Oliver noticed Kasia's quiet mood.

"Didn't I tell you not to brood?" he chuckled, ruffling her hair. "On the full moon week you'll feel much better if you socialize instead of cutting everyone off."

Kasia gave a tired nod and shook her head so her hair fell back in place.

"So," Katie grinned at them all, "how was it? Did you love Hogwarts?"

"Did you do any decent pranks?" George added, grinning.

Fred and Demi launched into one of the stories of their first year, and Kasia contributed every now and again at a look from Oliver. It did lighten her mood, relieving when they'd charmed Derrick's food at Halloween ("_and _my birthday!" Fred added indignantly), and when they fell in the Black Lake. Soon she was telling the stories as animatedly as Demi and Fred.

"And then Neville came up to us –" Fred was saying.

"And you could tell he was fighting a grin," Kasia added, grinning widely herself.

"And he says that maybe we should..."

It was hard for Kasia to believe it had been a full year at Hogwarts. It had gone so fast, and there was only six more years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to go.

**AAAHHH I'm SO excited! So satisfied. I've gotta say, this is probably the story I've been most committed to, usually I lose interest. But Kasia's FUN to write!**

**Hope you like! Make sure you leave a review! If you're one of those people who DONT REVIEW then just review this chapter, because it's the end of their first year :D You can review the entire thing so far, even.**

**There'll be a divider chapter next, and I'll post the first 2****nd**** year chapter straight after. I'm just saying it now so you guys don't be all disappointed when you see two new chapters and there's really only one.**


	12. oOo

**Kasia Days: It's Full Moon Again**

**Second Year**

**.:.**


	13. Almost

**Chapter  
>-13-<br>**

**Almost**

"KASIA KASIA KASIA KASIA KASIA!"

Kasia gave a small growl from under her pillow. Three days since full moon and _this _was her wakening?

"Kasia, I'm not scared of your growling."

Kasia growled again, louder. It could've easily been mistaken for a wolf's.

"Get up, lazy!"

Kasia gave a huge, exasperated sigh and lifted her pillow off her face to look at the bubbly, eager face of one Demeter Woods.

"_Lazy_?" Kasia repeated. Demi nodded rapidly.

"Let's see you wake up to _that _kind of welcome three days after you've turned into a great ferocious beast and back."

Demi looked slightly apologetic. Slightly.

"Well, do you know what day it is?"

"September first," Kasia said immediately. How could she ever forget the date? Then it dawned on her. 1st of September. Hogwarts. Second year.

"Exactly!" Demi squealed, seeing Kasia's look of realisation.

"Just because we're leaving for Hogwarts today," Kasia said, raising an eyebrow "_doesn't _mean I forgive you for waking me up by shouting."

"Ah, sure you don't," Demi rolled her eyes, then scanned the room, her face falling. "How are you already finished packing? I've –"

"Barely even started?" Kasia guessed with a small smile. As irritating as Demi's enthusiasm could be at ungodly hours of the morning, her excitement was usually contagious.

"I'm going to finish packing," Demi said, still grinning, "I think mum made pancakes."

Kasia eagerly walked down the stairs, inhaling the warm smell of caramel pancakes.

"Morning, Kasia," Katie smiled, and flicked her wand to enchant the fry pan to wash itself. "All finished packing?"

"Yup," Kasia nodded, and sat down to eat next to Oliver.

"Of course she has," Oliver grinned, looking up from the _Daily Prophet. _"The day that either Apollo or Demeter finish packing before Kasia will be a day to remember."

As if to prove his point, Apollo zoomed across the living room, looking frantic.

"What've you lost?" Katie asked expectantly, with a small smile. Apollo looked up anxiously.

"What makes you think I've lost something?" he said quickly, opening the cupboard under the stairs and scanning it, before cursing under his breath.

"I'm not sure," Katie said, pretending to ponder the thought, "perhaps because you've torn apart the shed and come out empty-handed."

"What'd you lose, Apollo?" Oliver asked.

"My Rocket 600_,_" Apollo said vaguely, as if it were of no great importance, while checking the broom cupboard next to the bathroom.

"You've lost your _broomstick?_" Oliver repeated, his eye twitching. "You _brand-new, expensive, state-of-the-art broomstick?_"

"Don't get your wand in a knot, I know it's around here somewhere," Apollo frowned, heading upstairs. As soon as he disappeared, Demi ran down the stairs holding Apollo's broomstick, looking guilty and panicked.

"I never had this, right?" Demi said imploringly to Katie, Oliver and Kasia, placing the broomstick behind a sofa. Oliver chuckled.

"Sure," Kasia said, stifling a laugh. Demi raced back upstairs, crossing Apollo, who was looking more and more worried.

"Checked behind the furniture?" Katie asked, badly concealing her grin. Apollo's brow furrowed.

"Why in Merlin's name would it be there?"

"Why didn't you just ask us to summon it?" Oliver asked, raising his eyebrows. Apollo's face lit up.

"_Accio Rocket,_" Katie said, waving her wand. The 'lost' broomstick flew to her from behind the sofa, and she caught it easily, before passing it to an incredibly relieved-looking Apollo.

"THANKYOU!" He grinned widely, and dashed back up the stairs, broomstick in hand. Oliver shook his head, chuckling.

"I wish Apollo and Demeter could be as organised as you, Kasia," Katie said, shaking her head fondly, and Kasia gave a small smile.

"Does make for some good entertainment, though," Oliver grinned, watching Demi run downstairs, grab a stack of books and run back up.

**oOo**

"Have fun at school!" Katie yelled at the group of children on the train.

"Sure, mum!"

"Make sure you study!"

"Keep dreaming, Aunt Hermione!" Fred laughed loudly.

"Don't get involved with any giant snakes with death glares!" Harry shouted, grinning.

"And we'll stay away from pieces of Voldemort's soul!" James yelled back sarcastically, rolling his eyes as a number of people flinched at the name.

Finally the train left, and it was just Kasia, Demi, Fred and James in a compartment, talking rapidly about their summers.

"In America they have this _huge _company that focuses _just _on magical diseases and cures!" Fred was saying. He'd visited the United States over the summer. "And Roxanne wanted to go on a tour there, and mum agreed." He rolled his eyes. "It was really dull. Dad and me slipped off and ate almost the entire food court."

Kasia raised her eyebrows. A company that focused on magical diseases and cures? That would, surely, include lycanthropy. James caught her eye knowingly. He was the only one, besides the Sorting Hat, that knew that she wanted to cure lycanthropy.

The train ride went quickly, and they were soon told by Victoire Weasley, who was a new prefect, that they ought to put their robes on.

Instead of riding the boats over the Black Lake and seeing an amazing view of Hogwarts castle, second years and up rode on carriages that pulled themselves. The huge cluster of first years was gathered around Professor Hagrid, and Demi, Fred, James and Kasia took the nearest carriage.

As the carriage started moving, the talk turned predictably to Quidditch.

"We _finally _get to try out!" Demi squealed.

"Tyler York and Brittany Towler both graduated last year," James mused, "so there are two _open _spots –"

"Beater and Seeker," Fred finished, grinning at James. Demi blinked.

"But I can still get on the team!" she said unwaveringly, "Peter Nicolson isn't _amazing."_

Kasia was determined to keep her thoughts to herself. Peter Nicolson wasn't _amazing, _but he was still pretty damn good. Demi didn't really have a chance of taking her brother's or Leslie Carmichael's spot as Chaser. Kasia hadn't seen Demi play recently, although she'd obviously been practising with Apollo's broom, but she'd have to be pretty _amazing _to take the place of a fourth year.

"I still think _you _should try out as well, Kasia," Demi tutted, snapping Kasia out of her thoughts.

"No."

"Come on, if you just –"

"Not going to happen," Kasia said firmly. Demi rolled her eyes.

"You're so stubborn!"

Kasia growled.

"Don't be _insensitive, _Demi," Fred quoted Demi from the year before, grinning. Demi scowled.

"Don't you want her on the team, then?"

"Course I do! It's just fun to take the mickey out of you."

"Is it really?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"I would've thought with the new year, they'd have gotten better comebacks," James stage-whispered to Kasia.

"Demi, at least, will _never _get new comebacks," Kasia chuckled, "she's being using some of those since we were seven."

"Our comebacks are amazing!" Fred said, pretending to look deeply offended. Demi snorted.

"_My _comebacks are amazing," she contradicted, grinning. Fred turned to her.

"So I defend the both of us," Fred tutted, "and you say your comebacks are better than mine?"

"My comebacks _are _better than yours!"

"Ah, and _that _comeback was just brilliant. First-class."

"Don't be snarky!"

"_Snarky? _Your interest in dictionaries never fails to amaze me."

"Your insensitivity never amazes me. I've come to expect it."

"And for a second there," Kasia said to James, "it looked like they nearly agreed on something."

James snorted and then grinned. "Funny joke, Zia. Fred and Demi _agreeing _on something. Good one."

"I can always hope," Kasia smiled, and her smile grew wider as she caught sight of the Hogwarts Castle. James' and Fred's Gryffindor flag that they'd put out their window was fluttering pitifully in the breeze, the colours dull. Even a few days after the full moon, Hogwarts would always bring a smile to her face.

**oOo**

"Aaargghh I'm so _hungry!_" Fred said exasperatedly. "What are they _waiting for?_"

"You're _always _hungry," Demi retorted, "and they have to brief the first years."

As she said this, the doors to the great hall opened, revealing the nervous-looking first years, which were chattering to each other anxiously and looking at the great hall in wonder. Kasia could see Fred and James' cousins Louis and Molly towards the front. Molly was talking rapidly, while pointing to the enchanted ceiling and floating candles, to a bored and haughty-looking Louis.

"Hey!" Katriel Barbary said suddenly, waving her hand, "Hey, Petra!"

A small girl − with so much flaming red hair that it gave the appearance of a mane, bright blue eyes and very pale skin – looked at Katriel and waved, grinning nervously.

"Who's that?" Katriel's best friend, Chandi Talley, asked.

"Friend of the family," Katriel said, "my dad and her dad are friends."

"Isn't your dad in the Weird Sisters?" Yasmine Jordan said keenly. Katriel nodded.

"Petra's dad's Kirley Duke, mine's Heathcote Barbary."

"That's so cool!" Yasmine said in awe. "I _love _the Weird Sisters! Some people think they're outdated –" she shot challenging looks at everyone as if they were contradicting her "− but they're just pure _talent._"

"Any Weasley's being Sorted this year?" Demi asked Fred and James. "I swear, you lot are going to take over the school with the amount of cousins you have."

"I'm a Potter!" James exclaimed indignantly.

"Molly is," Fred answered Demi, "she's Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's. A real bore sometimes."

"And Louis," James added, "Victoire and Dominique's little brother."

The Sorting Hat interrupted by singing its annual song, which was different than the year before, and then the Sorting itself commenced.

Kasia thought it was strange to be watching it instead of being Sorted herself. The first year's faces were pure uneasiness as they sat on the stool and had the Sorting Hat placed over their eyes.

"Only twenty-five more letters," Fred groaned, looking longingly at his empty plate as the Sorting Hat announced a confident-looking boy as a Gryffindor.

"Twenty-four," Fred muttered, and the Hat sorted 'Carter, Seth' into Hufflepuff.

"Oh, hush," Demi reprimanded, "how would you like it if there had been students doing that during _our_ Sorting?"

"I'd have understood exactly where they're coming from. And if I was this hungry, I'd have been doing the same thing."

"Cunningham, Melissa!"

"Slytherin!"

Trey Higgs gave a frowning Melissa Cunningham a reassuring pat on the back. Melissa smiled.

"Days, Anelia!"

Kasia froze more completely than anyone other than a werewolf could have managed. Time seemed to slow down considerably.

_No! _Her head was screaming.

They hadn't just said what she heard. That was impossible. Somehow, even with her heightened senses around the full moon, Kasia must have misheard.

But she could see Fred, James and Demi looking at her in shock. There had to be another reasonable explanation, Kasia told herself. She couldn't let her hopes up. 'Days' wasn't exactly a rare name. She may have misheard the first name of just another first year. Alicia. Anna. Anything.

She had almost convinced herself that this _was _just another first year. Almost.

And then she saw the girl's wavy, shoulder-length ash brown hair bouncing and swinging familiarly as she walked up to the stool. She saw the girl turn around to sit on the stool, and there was no mistaking it.

Anelia's small, soft face. Her warm brown eyes. Her wavy fringe framing her face like a curtain pulled to the side. But mostly her expression: reserved, fascinated and − _of course_, Kasia thought with a pang − frightened. Like always. There was something else in there that Kasia hadn't seen before. It was a kind of determinedness.

Kasia was barely aware of her friends watching her with such caution that they looked like they were watching a bomb about to explode.

Kasia knew which house Anelia would be in before the hat shouted it.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Of course," Kasia breathed to herself, her heart hammering so loudly she was surprised the Sorting wasn't called off to find the source of the drumming.

Anelia gave a small, shy smile and walked to the table of blue and bronze, on the other end of the great hall.

Kasia was already half-standing up, fully intending to walk over to her sister that she had not seen since she was six, but James was holding her sleeve.

"Let go," Kasia said mechanically. James shook his head and pulled her back into her seat.

"The Sorting's still going on. There'll be time."

_I've waited nearly seven years! _Kasia would have said, but it seemed her mouth was unable to form more words.

"Duke, Petra!"

Even though James had reminded her mere seconds ago, Kasia had forgotten that the Sorting was still taking place. Time had temporarily stopped.

"Gryffindor!"

Kasia was only vaguely aware of what was going on around her: Katriel grinning widely and hugging Petra. She was doing some serious thinking, perturbed only by the frequent sounds of students being Sorted.

Kasia was a Muggle-born. Anelia was, by being at Hogwarts, obviously a Muggle-born as well. But how often were there two Muggle-borns in the same family? Muggle-borns themselves weren't entirely common, and to have two in one family was simply unheard of.

"Greenbury, Wallis!"

Did that mean that Kasia and Anelia were...was it possible...half-bloods? Their father was dead; they knew almost nothing about him. He died when Kasia was three. Was it possible that _he _had been a wizard?

Kasia barely allowed herself to think that. But, she argued with herself, he must have been a wizard! He would have gone to Hogwarts! Kasia tried to picture her father going to classes and walking around Hogwarts, but this was difficult, as she couldn't remember anything about him. The only thing she _did _know about him was that he would've had violet eyes, like her.

"Hufflepuff!"

But if Anelia and she were half-bloods, why did their mother not tell them? She left Kasia wondering why she could do all these odd things, and even acted scornfully towards her because of it. Kasia had thought at the time that her mother was just shocked and weirded-out by it, but her mother would have _known _that it was magic.

That was unless her father didn't tell her mother about him being a wizard. Kasia had heard about such situations, and they usually didn't end well. Maybe her mother was afraid of it, or just hated magic.

Then something that Teddy had said once sprung to her mind.

"_My grandfather offended a werewolf called Fenrir Greyback, and he got revenge by attacking my father."_

Maybe it wasn't just a co-incidence that Kasia was bitten by a werewolf? What were the chances that a werewolf would stumble upon two girls in a Muggle neighbourhood who just happened to be magical?

Had her father done something to offend a werewolf? But that suggestion had so many holes in it that it was obviously wrong. For starters, her father was dead and had been for years.

_Or_, Kasia told herself reasonably, _it _was _just a co-incidence. _The werewolf wasn't themself that evening; they must have just smelt humans and went into the forest. Kasia wasn't sure; she had never gone without Wolfsbane before.

Then another thought struck her, and it created a sort of reckless yet determined energy that made her want to sprint for the library: Kasia could look up her father. She could search the old prefect and Head Boy lists, lists for Quidditch Captains and even old Quidditch Cup emblems, which scrolled through the names of all the players. She could look in old entries of the _Daily Prophet _for any word about a man with the last name of days.

_If only it was a Muggle library, _Kasia thought. Then she could just type 'Days' into the computer.

But she could figure it out. And, yet another thought hit her, if she found her father, though he was dead, perhaps she could find other relatives? Kasia's eyes widened as she realised she probably had magical relatives who were walking on the same planet as her.

"Weasley, Molly!"

But first, Kasia had to see Anelia. Surely she would want to help her find their father? A kind of excitement gripped Kasia as she thought of seeing her sister again. Soon...they were at the end of the Sorting...

"Ravenclaw!"

Kasia snapped out of her thoughts. James and Fred looked shocked.

"Weasley in Ravenclaw?" Demi said with raised eyebrows.

"Calm down you two," Kasia said, "she'll do fine there."

All three of them looked surprised to hear her speak.

"Kasia –" Demi started, but the Sorting Hat and a look from Kasia cut her off.

"Weasley, Louis!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Of course," Fred grinned, "that bloke is _so..._"

"Arrogant?" Demi supplied, "Haughty? Egotistic? Proud?"

"Okay, human dictionary," Fred held his hands up in defense, and Louis Weasley sat next to Teddy, who ruffled Louis' sleek blonde hair. Louis was every bit as beautiful as his two sisters, but in more of a guy-ish kind of way. He had blue eyes and incredibly smooth, pale skin.

The feast started, and Kasia knew she should probably wait until afterwards to see her sister. Now that she had a plan, she'd calmed down somewhat. Kasia grinned to herself as she realised that her natural tendency was to have a plan, but the werewolf part of her rose to the surface in some situations and she jumped in far before thinking it through. _It's the Gryffindor part as well, _a small, proud part of her brain told her.

"Kasia –" Demi began warily.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kasia said at once, putting some food on her plate.

Demi looked disapproving. She was all for talking about feelings all the time.

"I didn't say I wouldn't," Kasia said quickly, "I – just not now."

And, tuning out to her friend's conversation (which was undoubtedly about Quidditch), Kasia ate her plate of food quickly and wondered if Anelia had seen Kasia yet. Surely she knew Kasia went to Hogwarts, after knowing what her underage magic had been.

**oOo**

"−and move off to your dormitories. First years, follow your prefect and Heads –"

Kasia stood up instantly. The first years were already filing out of the great hall. Students were everywhere; she could no longer see her sister.

Kasia broke into a run and dodged people as she ran. Most people would have easily fallen or collided with someone else at this point, but she continued slipping through the crowd.

She was nearly at the front...the Ravenclaw students broke away from the others to head up to their tower...

There she was! Anelia was in the middle of the crowd.

"Anelia!" Kasia yelled above the loud chatter.

"_Anelia!_"

And she turned around.

Anelia saw Kasia and stopped, letting the other Ravenclaws pass her. Her expression was strange; like hope mingled with fear.

Kasia ran up to her and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Oh my _god, _Anelia," Kasia whispered into Anelia's hair, repeating an old Muggle expression that she hadn't said for seven years.

Anelia pulled back, and Kasia was startled by the look on her face.

She looked apprehensive and frightened. Then Kasia realised what would make her frightened and apprehensive.

"Anelia, mum's probably said –"

Anelia looked a little sickened.

"I don't know why they let you in," Anelia said, speaking for the first time. "You're a monster. Mum told me you turned into a monster after that night, and it's your own fault. You're not my sister anymore, Kasia. Stay away from me."

And with that, she turned on her heel and started walking down the corridor.

A fire boiled up inside Kasia, so strong she could feel the heat on her skin. She felt like she could breathe it. It immobilized her, and before she could do anything, Anelia had gone.

Rage pumping through Kasia's bones, she sprinted to the Gryffindor tower. She could almost feel tears prickling in her eyes. Almost.

Before she knew it she was spitting the password at a disgruntled Fat Lady (she'd heard a prefect say it before she ran off), and she strode into the common room, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Fred, Demi and James started towards her, but Kasia ignored them completely and ran up the steps to her dormitory. She pulled out a book and tried desperately to concentrate on the book, and only the book. But soon she just snarled ferociously and threw the book across the room.

Kasia heard the door open, and she lay down quickly in her four poster bed, facing away from the door. She heard footsteps approaching her, and they waited by her bed for a while.

"Kasia?" Demi's voice asked hesitantly. Kasia didn't answer. Demi sighed and left the common room.

Kasia turned the situation over in her head, fire igniting her bones.

Then she wondered what the hell she was doing in the Gryffindor tower. Following only her instincts, Kasia threw herself out of her bed and ran back out of the dormitory and the common room, ignoring her friend's alarmed calls.

Kasia tore across the castle, towards the Ravenclaw tower. She ran up a spiral staircase and saw an eagle door knocker, but no doorknob or portrait. Confusion interrupted the rage for a small second.

"What is broken every time it is spoken?" The eagle asked.

"What?" Kasia said impatiently.

"What is broken every time it is spoken?" The eagle repeated.

Kasia concluded that to get into the Ravenclaw common room, one was to answer a riddle.

"_I just want to see my sister!_" Kasia growled loudly.

"Gryffindors," the eagle tutted. "This riddle's an easy one, too. For the first-years."

"ANELIA!" Kasia yelled.

"What is broken every time it is spoken?"

"Shut it," Kasia snarled, and then the door swung open. Anelia was standing there.

"Silence."

"What?"

"Silence is broken every time it is spoken," Anelia answered.

"Can I talk to you?" Kasia said scathingly. Anelia narrowed her eyes, and Kasia pulled her down the spiral staircase.

"I've got nothing to say to you, werewolf!" Anelia scowled, tearing her hand out of Kasia's and starting up the staircase.

"Now wait just a _bloody_ minute!" Kasia barked, her violet eyes flashing furiously. Anelia paused, and turned around.

"I haven't seen you in _seven wretched years, _and you know why!" Kasia spat. "Because our _dear _mother bloody _disowned me. _I didn't do anything wrong!" Kasia walked forwards, her voice becoming louder. "I spent _three months _in recovery, drinking revolting potions and every month, I transform into a _werewolf. _I can't help it! AND –" she shouted loudly, because Anelia showed every sign of interrupting "I bet my monthly transformations are more painful than anything _anyone _has experienced in the whole of the great hall put together! Because that's what if feels like!

"And our mother disowned me; she stopped me seeing my _own sister, _and left me in a hospital, not even _bloody _knowing if I was going to live or not! And then, she has the nerve to _tell my sister that I brought this curse upon myself! My own sister!_ You've been corrupted, Anelia! You're supposed to be a Ravenclaw! Don't let your mind be corrupted!

And _you know what else! _That wretched werewolf was going after _you! _I could've run away, but I THREW A ROCK AT IT SO IT'D GO AFTER ME INSTEAD!_ The only reason I lived was because I used underage magic to push it off me just in time._ _You _didn't _have _underage magic, then, Anelia. _You would've died! _I SAVED YOU _LIFE!_"

Anelia's mouth was hanging agape, and her eyes now shining with tears.

"And I bet," Kasia continued, her voice slightly quieter now, "that you think I'm some incompetent beast who doesn't have feelings and lives to tear other people apart. Well news flash, Anelia: I'm still human."

Anelia whispered something that Kasia couldn't hear for the pounding in her ears.

"What?"

"You're not a monster," Anelia whispered, louder. "If you were, you wouldn't act like you."

Kasia would've cried with relief if not for the face that she never cried. Anelia not only believed her, but it seemed like she'd _missed _her.

"I always sort of knew," Anelia said softly, tears falling down her face, "that mum wasn't telling the whole truth. After I started doing underage magic just like you did, she wasn't so welcoming. I never admitted it, but...when I first showed her, and she screamed at me...I wished you were there. I missed you."

Anelia then ran up to Kasia and hugged her incredibly tightly, sobbing.

"I missed you too, Lia," Kasia breathed, wrapping her arms around her little sister.

"All I could think," Anelia cried softly, "was what I'd do to have you there."

"I missed you," Kasia said again, wiping Anelia's tears away. She had almost lost her sister. Almost.

**I couldn't help but write it as if it were a new story, like introducing everyone a little.**

**But anyway, nice long chapter for the beginning of second year! Hope you all enjoy! And I know a lot of you guessed about Anelia and suggested it, but I swear on Dumbledore's grave that I'd already thought it all out. I've got it all planned :D**

**Let me know what you think!**


	14. Bloodlines and Jealousy

**Chapter  
>-14-<br>**

**Bloodlines and Jealousy**

It was well after-hours when Kasia returned to the Gryffindor tower. She was careful to avoid any teachers or prefects. Eventually she got back to the tower, said the password to a rude Fat Lady (it seemed she hadn't forgiven Kasia for being snappy earlier), and found the common room completely empty other that her three closest friends.

"Should've known," Kasia chuckled, and Fred, Demi and James strode up to her.

"How'd you avoid the teachers?" Fred asked eagerly.

"Where've you _been_?" James asked impatiently.

"What happened with Anelia?" Demi asked quietly.

Kasia, who was in higher spirits than she had been since Fred and James had declared that her being a werewolf didn't bother them in the slightest, laughed out loud. Their questions were so typically _them: _Fred about breaking the rules, James about finding out what she'd been up to, and Demi about her feelings.

"I was at the Ravenclaw tower," Kasia told them, "talking to Anelia."

They looked taken aback. Kasia rarely said Anelia's name.

"And?" James and Demi said together.

"Wait, how'd you avoid the teachers?" Fred asked over the top of Kasia's answer. Kasia was reluctant to tell Fred that she'd avoided the teachers by catching their scents and avoiding those paths. Her sense of smell was always so acute around the full moon.

"Never mind that, what happened with Anelia?" Demi said loudly, and Kasia gave her a grateful smile.

"My mother – Ramona, I mean," Kasia had decided to call her mother by her first name; because she was only Kasia's mother by blood. "She'd been telling Anelia all this rubbish about how I'd turned into a monster and I wasn't myself anymore –"

"What a load of bullocks!" Fred snorted, and Kasia nodded.

"I suppose Anelia believed her?" Demi asked a little accusingly, and James' eyes narrowed.

"How would you feel if your sister was attacked by a strange creature you didn't know existed and then you didn't get to see her for seven years, all the while being told that she'd turned into this ferocious, barely-human creature?"

They all raised their eyebrows.

"The fault's Ramona's," Kasia insisted, "anyway, so I told her what really happened and she believed me."

"Just like that?" James asked sceptically.

"I sort of shouted it at her," Kasia admitted, "and after she started showing signs of being a witch just after I left, Ramona wasn't as nice to her anyway."

"Did you find anything out about your father?" Demi asked, and Kasia looked startled.

"How did you know...?"

Demi flushed. "You – er, well...you talk in your sleep sometimes..."

Kasia stared. That could be problematic.

"I don't say anything about –"

"No!" Demi said surely, "Besides, it was only at the beginning of summer."

"After Anelia's birthday," Kasia said, nodding.

"So did you find out anything about your father?" Fred asked eagerly. Kasia grimaced.

"Not really. I told Anelia that meant we were both half-bloods, so our father was obviously magical..."

"We're all half-bloods!" Demi grinned, high fiving them all.

"And I said to Anelia that I wanted to try to research him," Kasia continued, "like, in the library. After all, I could have magical relatives I don't know about."

"That's so cool," James smiled widely. Kasia nodded again.

"And I thought she would want to help," Kasia frowned, "but she didn't. She said that there was no point, as he was dead, and any magical relatives wouldn't know us, and it would all be rather 'fruitless and pointless'."

"Spoken like a true Ravenclaw," Fred remarked, scowling.

"Are you going to try to find out about him anyway?" Demi asked.

"Definitely," Kasia said, rolling her eyes, "I could have magical relatives walking on this earth! I don't understand why Anelia doesn't want to find them."

Demi looked like she was about to say something, but stopped.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, never mind," Demi said quickly, "anyway, we should probably go to sleep, it's past midnight and I don't fancy being tired on the first day."

"If only," Kasia mused, "I knew my father's name. But _Ramona –" _she said the word with hatred "− never told us."

Kasia wondered what his name would be. If she were a boy, perhaps his name would've been her middle name. That would've made it so much easier. As it was, Kasia didn't even _have _a middle name, and neither did Anelia.

"Sleep?" Demi suggested again. Fred threw his hands up dramatically.

"Yes _mother_!"

**oOo**

Classes began the next day, and James, Demi and Fred were not coping with tiredness like Kasia. She was used to it, and usually remembered not to be _too _snappy.

Potions started off with a bang; literally. Kasia and Fred were paired together.

"Sluggy mustn't be in his right mind to put us together," Fred chuckled.

"Especially after the exploding incident last year," Kasia laughed. Both of their partners had gone, and they'd found everything in the store cupboard that exploded, eventually pulling out Erumpent tail, which had exploded, igniting the Ashwinder eggs and lighting Professor Slughorn's robes on fire.

They managed to explode their potion, although Kasia suspected that most of it was Fred's doing. He either purposely added the wrong ingredients to see what would happen, or he was even more unobservant than she thought.

Rory Derrick, a troll-like Slytherin who acted just like a stereotypical pure-blood, bumped Kasia's shoulder purposefully on his way past. Trey Higgs stood up, frowning disapprovingly.

"Mudblood," he uttered as he walked towards the store cupboard. Kasia took out her wand and performed a hex to make Derrick's nose hairs grow at an extremely alarming rate. Everyone who could see burst into fits of laughter.

"You say a word about my ancestry again," Kasia growled at him, "and you'll be in for one hell of a year. Got it?"

Derrick yelled and saw his nose hairs. Professor Slughorn bumbled over, waved his wand, and his nose hairs stopped growing.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Days," Professor Slughorn said, "I suppose you didn't just attack him for nothing...?"

"He called her a Mudblood," Demi said disgustedly.

"Well five points from Slytherin, also, then. Alright then, back to work!"

"Why didn't you correct him?" Fred asked.

"What am I supposed to say?" Kasia asked, snorting, "'I'm actually a half-blood. My dead father who I don't even know the name of was a wizard. Although he might have been a Muggleborn. I don't know.'"

"Point taken," Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"You're just going to let him talk to you like that?" James said incredulously.

"I didn't really let him, then, did I?" Kasia said, smirking, "No, it's not worth it. I don't need his approval to sleep at night."

That afternoon Kasia finished her homework hurriedly.

"What's the rush?" Demi asked, still halfway through her Defence Against the Dark Arts essay and looking up at Kasia, who was collecting her things.

"I'm going to the library," Kasia said purposefully.

"Oh, to look up your dad?" Demi said eagerly, "Wait a minute, I'm coming! I want to help!"

"Same here!" Fred and James said together, grinning. Kasia was torn between gratitude and reluctance. On one hand, she was overjoyed that her friends cared enough to want to find out about her father with her, and they could go through a lot more. On the other hand, finding her father was something Kasia kind of wanted to do herself, or with Anelia.

"Fine," Kasia said impulsively, "but you guys really should do your essays," she added without conviction.

They headed to the library, and then went in the direction of school records.

"Okay," Kasia began, pulling out her wand and tapping a blank piece of parchment when they sat down. "We can search the lists of old school prefects, Head Boys and Quidditch Captains. We can go to the Trophy Room and search the trophies, including the Quidditch Cups. We can look at old issues of the _Daily Prophet _and records of wizarding history. He's probably within five years of my mum, which meant that he could've been at Hogwarts anywhere from 1980 to 1990, so look only between those dates or we'll be wasting time."

Fred, Demi and James' eyes widened at how much thought she'd already put into it, and even more so as each of the things Kasia listed appearing on the parchment as she said it and tapped her wand on it.

"How'd you do that?" Demi asked in awe. Kasia shrugged.

"I saw your dad's old Charm book for really useful spells," she replied, "anyway, I think we should start on the lists of old prefects and Head Boys, it'll be quick and easy. Write down anyone with the last name of Days, where you found them and what they've been recorded for."

They spent a good two hours looking for any Days men, and they came across nothing. After they finished the prefect and Head Boy lists, they moved onto _Daily Prophet _clippings on the War and afterwards.

They found Lance Days, captain of the Astronomy club, and Kasia saw the picture and was thankful that she had something as distinguishable as violet eyes so she could immediately tell that it wasn't her father. After all, Kasia mostly looked like her mother.

It seemed like the Astronomy club captain was the only Days recorded in the _Daily Prophet _copies from 1980 to 1990_. _They scoured over countless clippings on Hogwarts students, to find nothing.

Kasia was currently reading an article on the Second Wizarding War and its casualties, while Demi and Fred were getting more clippings. She liked to think her father fought in the war.

"Merlin," Kasia whispered, a thought striking her.

"What is it?" James asked absentmindedly, turning over an article on marriages and births after the War. Kasia bit her lip. She _should _share her suspicious, she supposed.

"What if –" Kasia said slowly, "what if my father was a Death Eater?"

James gave a small, sympathetic smile.

"He wouldn't have married a Muggle, Kasia," he said easily, and Kasia sighed with relief.

"Forgot about that," she smiled, "anything with marriages?"

"There's Katie and Oliver's marriage announcement," James grinned, "and my parents, and my aunts and uncles', and the Finnigans', and the Jordans', and the Cornfoots', and the Barbarys'..." he trailed off.

"Wow!" Kasia exclaimed, and Fred and Demi returned, laden down with clippings. "There were _loads _of marriages!"

"Grandma always says the war makes people do rushed things," Fred chuckled.

"Hey," Demi said suddenly, "why don't we ask mum and dad? They were at Hogwarts around then, weren't they?"

"Come to think of it, so were mine!" Fred added excitedly.

"My parents were at Hogwarts _in _the 90's, so they wouldn't know," James mused, "but Uncle Percy might know! And Uncle Charlie, and Uncle Bill! Merlin, why didn't we think of this sooner?"

And so they went to the Owlery and wrote several copies of the same letter to Katie and Oliver, Percy and Audrey, Charlie, Bill, and George and Angelina.

"At least one of them are bound to remember a Days," Demi said happily, as they watched the four school owl's flying over the horizon. Kasia grinned widely. Perhaps she really could find her father?

**oOo**

The next afternoon was the time for Quidditch trials. Apollo grudgingly lent Demi his broom.

"Thank you!" Demi squealed, examining it, "Wow, the streamline on the twigs look fantastic!"

"It is," Apollo said, and Demi winked at Kasia, who chuckled. Apollo never realised that Demi had used his broomstick to practise with over the summer.

They met Fred and James on the Quidditch Pitch, where they were already practising. Demi joined them eagerly and Kasia sat on the stands next to her sister.

"What're you doing here?" Kasia asked, grinning. She still could not get over the fact that she could see and speak to her sister again. "You'd better not be spying on Gryffindor."

"Quidditch looks really interesting," Anelia smiled, "maybe I'll try out one day for Ravenclaw."

"You should!" Kasia encouraged her, "what position?"

Anelia looked thoughtful. "Probably Seeker. That's the one that catches the Golden Snitch, isn't it? I've always had a good eye."

Kasia nodded, and saw that the trials had begun.

"Which ones are your friends?" Anelia asked, and Kasia pointed.

"The redhead there – he just hit the Bludger – that's Fred Weasley. The blonde over that side, zigzagging the stands – that's Demi Wood. And...the black haired guy who's hovering at the top. He's James Potter."

"Is Fred Weasley related to Molly Weasley?" Anelia asked, "She's in Ravenclaw too. She talks a lot."

Kasia laughed. "Yeah, they're cousins. There's about twenty of them all up, they're mostly younger. James is cousins with them as well."

"James' dad's Harry Potter, then?" Anelia said, eyes wide, "the one who defeated You-Know-Who?"

Kasia nodded and chuckled. "Someone opened their textbooks before they came."

Anelia grinned sheepishly, and they sat in a comfortable silence, watching the trials.

James was by far the best Seeker there. He'd already caught the Snitch five times, and was looking incredibly proud of himself. Fred's main competitor was Alexandra Hooper, a small fourth year who was surprisingly good. Demi was, and Kasia felt bad for admitting it, being outstripped by the current Chasers. She looked rather frustrated with herself.

When the trials ended, the sky was nearly dark. It was a clear day, so the sun gave the castle an orange glow. Kasia couldn't tell who got the positions or not, but they were all hovering around Teddy, who appeared to be talking to them.

"The weather was like this the time when we went into the forest," Anelia said softly. Kasia stared.

"You remember that?"

"More than anything else," Anelia grimaced, and at that moment James and Fred came speeding over on their brooms, with huge grins on their faces.

"We got them!" Fred yelled gleefully, landing on the ground suddenly.

"Seeker and Beater!" James grinned happily, landing smoothly next to Fred.

"That's brilliant!" Kasia exclaimed, hugging them both. "And Demi...?"

"...didn't get it," James finished, biting his lip. As he said this, Demi flew swiftly on Apollo's broom right past them all.

"She didn't take it too well," Fred explained, and the three of them stood there awkwardly for a moment. None of them were that great at dealing with emotions.

"Well," Kasia said loudly, "Er...this is my sister, Anelia!"

Fred was perfectly friendly, but Kasia noticed that James was being slightly colder than usual. Not cold enough to be considered mean, but his smile was a little strained. Anyone other than his closest friends wouldn't have noticed.

"I should go," Anelia said, smiling, "I've got to do my Potions essay. Something about monkshood, Wolfsbane and aconite."

"They're the same thing," Kasia said promptly, and Anelia looked a little surprised at the speed of her answer.

"Bye, then," Anelia said, furrowing her brow.

"See you, Lia!" Kasia smiled.

"You two furrow your eyebrows the same way," James said amusedly.

"_Hey!_" Fred said suddenly.

"Hello!" Kasia grinned, waving at Fred, who ignored her.

"_Lia, Zia!" _Fred marvelled, "Your nicknames match!"

Kasia laughed. "That was the point. Er...should we find Demi?"

James and Fred nodded, and the three of them went back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Why don't you like Anelia?" Kasia asked James on the way.

"You don't?" Fred asked in surprise.

"I do," James said at once, and Kasia rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I can tell you've got something against her."

"It's just –" James hesitated. "She was all uptight to you, and completely believed that her own sister was some ferocious beast when you're _obviously _not, and then you just forgive her right away. I just think she acted like a right foul git."

Kasia and Fred's eyes widened.

"What was she supposed to think about me?" Kasia said defensively, "My mu−Ramona told her that's what happened, and when you're five years old, you believe anything your parents tell you! If there's anyone you should be angry at, it's Ramona."

"Yeah, okay," James said, clearly unconvinced, "it's just my opinion, though."

They reached the tower, said the password to the Fat Lady ("_Pectore leonis_"), and went through the portrait hole. Demi was in the corner they usually sat in.

"Hullo, Demi," Kasia said mildly, and they all sat down. Demi looked up, saw James and Fred, and walked off to her dormitory.

Fred and James' eyebrows were both raised.

"I guess I'd better talk to her," Kasia said, shocked at Demi's reaction. Fred and James nodded, silent, as Kasia followed Demi up to the dormitory.

She was unpacking some of her things. The only way Kasia could've been more surprised would be if Demi was reading.

"What's up?" Kasia said, and Demi turned around, her eyes puffy.

"Nothing," she replied. Kasia snorted.

"Come off it, Demi. Since when have you ever hid how you feel, anyway?"

Demi glared at her for a second, then looked resigned.

"I didn't get on the team."

"And?"

Demi grimaced. "And Fred and James did."

"Yeah, and?" Kasia said impatiently. "You're jealous?"

"I'm not _jealous,_" Demi rolled her eyes unconvincingly.

"Uh huh. And that behaviour down there? You're just 'tired', then?"

"I just think it's unfair!" Demi exclaimed, "They only got it because the position was open! And I only _didn't _get it because there are no open Chaser positions! It's not fair!"

Kasia mentally disagreed: Fred very nearly was out-flown by Alexandra Hooper.

"Don't you think you're being the slightest bit arrogant?" Kasia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Evidently, that was the wrong thing to say.

"_Arrogant?_ I worked _so hard _for this position and you call me _arrogant? _And Fred and James are –"

Kasia winced. The werewolf part of her said things without thinking.

And so Kasia went down to dinner in the great hall half an hour later, not having said a word. Demi sat with Yasmine, and Kasia had the distinct impression the two of them were gossiping. Demi liked to gossip, not as much, perhaps, as Yasmine, but neither Kasia nor Fred nor James liked it much.

"So?" James asked, "How'd it go?"

Kasia grimaced. "I accidently called her arrogant."

"_Accidently?_" Fred repeated, and Kasia nodded.

"Well anyway," she continued, "Demi's just jealous that you two got on the team and she didn't. She thought it was unfair. I think she's being pretty immature about this whole thing."

James nodded and they looked over at Demi, who happened to be looking at them at that moment. Demi glared at them and continued talking to Yasmine.

"Wow," Fred said, eyes wide, "I don't think I've seen her so angry."

"There was once when Apollo said she smelt like a dog peed on her when she got this new perfume," Kasia recalled, "she broke his mini Firebolt model and wouldn't talk to him for days."

"And how long ago was this?" James asked, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards, while Fred laughed.

"Summer before last," Kasia said, laughing. She immediately felt guilty for laughing at Demi's pettiness. It was strange how in-tune Demi was to emotions, but how immaturely she reacted sometimes.

"Want to know something else that's funny?" Fred smirked, and pointed subtly down the top end of the Gryffindor table. "_That._"

Kasia and James looked down where he was pointing. Dominique Weasley, Victoire and Louis' beautiful redheaded sister, was openly flirting with Apollo, talking animatedly and batting her eyelashes more than necessary. Apollo looked extremely uncomfortable; he was currently dating Poppy Mitchell of Ravenclaw. He ran his hand through his dark hair uneasily, and was determinedly looked anywhere but Dominique, and, seeing James, Fred and Kasia, mouthed 'help!'

The three of them collapsed into quiet fits of laughter at the look of desperateness on his face, which became a pout when they began laughing.

"Are you three laughing at my sister?" Victoire said amusedly, who was watching Apollo and Dominique as well.

"Yeah," Kasia laughed. "And Apollo's _face!_"

Victoire smirked. "Hey Dom!" she said loud enough for Dominique to hear her. She stopped talking to Apollo and turned to glare at her sister.

"What?"

"He's taken," Victoire grinned, gesturing to Apollo. Dominique's face fell, and she turned to Apollo, asking him a question. He answered, going red, and Dominique looked horrified and turned red as well. Any onlookers were laughing subtly.

"Nice one, Dominique!" Victoire laughed loudly.

**Aww poor Demi :/ Don't get to uptight about her immaturity, she **_**is **_**only twelve, and she's wanted to be on the Quidditch team a long time.**

**It seems like you lot are sharing James' line of thinking when it comes to Anelia. She's not my favourite character either, but she's had a rough life. Not as much as Kasia's, obviously, but Anelia's personality isn't the best to cope with rough lives.**

**But anyhow, hope you enjoyed! I think you should remember these long chapters if there's ever a short one, but make sure you leave a review :D**

**And who else is excited about Kasia's father?**


	15. Something Like Mark

**Chapter  
>-15-<br>**

**Something Like Mark**

It was a Friday evening, three weeks into term, James and Fred were at Quidditch practise, and Demi was sitting with Yasmine. Kasia had left the Gryffindor Tower to go to the Trophy Room, in hopes of catching someone with the last name of Days. Checking all of the _Daily Prophet _issues in ten years had taken quite a long amount of time, and Fred and James didn't always accompany her anymore. Granted, Kasia did spend a lot of time searching for her father, and she quite liked doing it in silence, anyway.

On her birthday, which was thankfully on a Sunday, Kasia had woken to find a present from Demi on her bedside table, and Demi was polite to her that day, but wasn't completely friendly again. Kasia didn't say anything else to her, but personally thought it was one of the silliest fights she'd heard of. Demi was angry at Fred and James for getting on the team, and angry at Kasia because she called her arrogant.

Kasia first checked the Quidditch Cups of the 1980's, and watched as the names of the players scrolled down slowly. She noticed Charlie Weasley's name on some of the Gryffindor's Cups, but there were no Days there.

She was just checking Trophies for outstanding N.E.W.T. students, and was up to when Demi came in. Kasia raised her eyebrows.

"Demi...?"

Kasia would be lying if she said she didn't miss having Demi around. Although she was determined that Demi was blowing this whole thing _very _widely out of proportion, Kasia would be willing to set aside her pride and apologise if that's what Demi wanted. Just being with Fred and James, as fun as it was, there was definitely someone missing. Kasia thought that Fred probably even missed his usual banter with Demi.

"I'm sorry for calling you arrogant," Kasia mumbled. Setting aside her pride was a hard thing to do.

"I don't _want _to forgive you," Demi said shortly, but then a grin formed on her face, "but some of the letters we sent came back. There's one from dad and mum and one from Charlie."

"And you're too excited to be angry?" Kasia guessed, grinning widely and taking the letters. Demi nodded, but Kasia was hardly listening. The answer to her father could be in those letters. The thought made her hands shake as she held them.

She ripped open Oliver and Katie's first and read it aloud.

"_Dear Demeter, Kasia, James and Fred. We think it's great that you're trying to find out about your father, Kasia! Katie didn't remember anyone called Days, but I vaguely remember a Days, although, and I can't apologise enough for this, I cannot remember his first name. Believe me, I won't stop trying to remember. I just remember he was a bloody amazing Chaser when I came to Hogwarts, but he quit the team before I joined so I can't really remember. This is really bugging me now. Love, Oliver._' Merlin."

Oliver had actually seen and heard of who could possibly be her father.

"I can't believe he can't remember the name!" Demi whined, opening Charlie's letter neatly and began to read.

"_Hey you lot! Kasia, I actually do remember a guy called Days. He was in the year above me, and Merlin knows he was a fantastic Chaser, one of the best I've seen. He quit in his fifth year, though, said he wanted to 'focus on his studies'. We were about to win the Cup, too. Anyway, I'm sure his eyes _were _purple, I remember people being so fascinated by it. He said he got it from his mother, but didn't say what family she was from. I don't think he knew. I should probably get on with it and tell you his name. Everyone called him Mark, but I'm certain I remember Tonks saying that it wasn't his full name, because he hated his full name. I think she could relate. But anyway, I'm sure his name would sound something like Mark. Sorry about that, though. Congrats on Fred and James getting on the Quidditch team, too! Uncle Charlie."_

Demi had grimaced as she read him congratulating Fred and James, but Kasia was beside herself with excitement. Here it was, solid proof that her father had lived and existed and walked these very halls and hated his name and had her eyes and quit Quidditch after his fourth year to focus on his studies.

"Who's Tonks?" Demi asked suddenly, frowning at the letter.

"Teddy's mother, Nymphadora Tonks," Kasia replied quickly, still thinking. "Never mind that, what names are like Mark?"

"Marcus," Demi mused, "Marco, Martin, Mario, Marcel..."

"None of them seem bad enough to hate enough to not want to be called them, though," Kasia said impatiently, and grabbed the letter, re-reading it.

"He was brilliant at Quidditch but quit in his fifth year to focus on his studies," Kasia repeated, smiling, then her brain factored something else.

"Demi!" Kasia exclaimed, "We know what year he was in! A year above Charlie's...what year was that?"

"You'd have to ask Fred or James," Demi shrugged, "I've got to go, Kasia, I've still got those potion ingredients to research."

"Alright," Kasia said distractedly, looking at the letter. "Oh, hey wait! Are we good, Demi?"

Demi gave a smile. "We're good. But you shouldn't be so _'insensitive'_._" _She said the last word with a small grin.

Kasia laughed, and waved Demi off, immediately putting her eyes back on the letter. She needed to find out when Charlie was at Hogwarts. First, she replied to Oliver's letter, and then Charlie's, thanking him over and over again and asking him to tell her if he remembered anything else.

Kasia looked absently out the rain-splattered window with a smile on her face, and then realised it was dark. Quidditch practise would have finished by now.

Kasia sprinted back to the common room, letters in hand, with unnatural endurance, and burst in, seeing a soaked and muddy Fred and James lying on the floor near the fire, looking completely beat.

"How was Quidditch practise?" Kasia grinned, running up to them, but cut across them when they opened their mouths. "Never mind. I got a reply from Oliver and Charlie about my dad!"

Both of them sat up instantly, their faces eager.

"And?"

"And," Kasia grinned widely, "Charlie remembered a violet-eyed Days guy! He played Quidditch, apparently one of the best Chasers he'd ever seen, but quit in his fifth year and he hated his name, so everyone called him Mark, but Charlie reckons that his real name would sound sort of like that and he got his eyes from his mother, and he didn't know his mother's heritage, which is a shame. But still!"

Kasia said this all in one breath, very fast.

"He was a Chaser?" James repeated, half of his mouth pulling up into a grin.

"One of the best that Uncle _Charlie's _seen, too!" Fred said in awe. "He must be legendary."

"You focus on _Quidditch!_" Kasia exclaimed shrilly, "His name sounds like Mark! But whatever, what year was Charlie Sorted at Hogwarts, because my dad was a year older than him?"

Fred and James, both tired and weary, took to this question like a very difficult maths problem.

"He's, what? Thirty-three?"

"So he'd have been Sorted in..."

"When he was eleven..."

"Twenty-two years ago..."

"Er..."

"Erm...1984?"

"1984."

"So my father was Sorted in 1983," Kasia said, more to herself than her friends. "He went to Hogwarts from 1983 to 1990."

"His last year was the year before my dad went to Hogwarts," James noted with interest.

Kasia was beside herself. Surely, knowing this much, finding her father would be easy?

"Kaaaasia!"

Kasia turned to see Yasmine Jordan's face very close. Kasia backed away.

"Ye−?"

"I can't really be bothered going down to the library," Yasmine said, speaking very fast, "and I really need to get those potion ingredients, do you think I could just copy off yours? I promise I'll make it up to you and MERLIN'S SOCKS you have _purple eyes!_"

Yasmine was looking at her in awe.

"Yeah, I got them from my dad," Kasia said proudly.

"Really? What family's that, then?" Yasmine asked, intrigued.

"I don't know," Kasia said, and then grinned to herself. Her father had been asked where he'd gotten his purple eyes and he said he got them from his mother, but couldn't say what family that was either.

"That's really cool," Yasmine grinned, "I never really noticed it! I just thought they were a dark-ish blue!"

Kasia took out her list of potion ingredients and handed it to Yasmine.

"Thanks a bunch Kazzi!"

Kasia rolled her eyes at the nickname and turned back to Fred and James, who burst into laughter.

"She talks faster than a Firebolt!" Fred laughed.

Kasia spent the weekend looking at all the records of Hogwarts students from 1983 to 1990. On the following Wednesday afternoon at the library she told Anelia what she'd found and thought that, surely, after actually having information on their father, she'd be more enthusiastic about helping Kasia.

"Kasia, I just don't see the point in researching him," Anelia said exasperatedly, halfway through a History of Magic essay. "He's gone."

"Yes, but what if we have magical relatives?" Kasia said impatiently, "Don't you want to meet them?"

Anelia shrugged. "Don't you think if we _did _have magical relatives they would have found us by now?"

"Not necessarily," Kasia said, "Ramona didn't like magic, I think. She would've have let us see them!"

Anelia's brow furrowed. "Why don't you just call her mum?"

"You sound like Demi," Kasia said, rolling her eyes. "Come _on, _Lia! Aren't you even a little bit curious?"

Anelia shrugged again. "Not particularly. I've got other relatives."

"Yeah, on _her _side," Kasia muttered, "you're such a Ravenclaw! I can't believe you aren't curious!"

Anelia grinned, then looked down at her essay, frowning.

"Was it Uric the Oddball or Emeric the Evil who thought he was a ghost?"

Kasia snorted. "Don't ask me! Nobody listens in History of Magic."

"Except for Ravenclaws," Anelia corrected, flicking through the pages of _A History of Magic._

"Except for Ravenclaws," Kasia repeated, grinning, "Anyway, I've got to go. Have to practise Transfiguration."

Anelia said goodbye absently and Kasia returned to the common room. Demi was sitting by herself, practising Transfiguration, and James and Fred were playing wizard chess on the other side of the room. Kasia rolled her eyes and sat with Demi.

"You're _still _not talking to Fred and James?" Kasia asked exasperatedly, taking out her wand and a couple of buttons for her and Demi to Transfigure into beetles.

"No," Demi said simply, putting her button in front of her, pointing her wand at it carefully and saying the incantation. Her face fell when her button stayed a button.

"You're being awfully stubborn about this," Kasia told her, saying the incantation at all, to no success. "You realise you're being mad at them for getting on the team?"

Demi pouted. "But _I _didn't!"

"And being mad at them is totally going to fix _that_," Kasia said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. Demi looked like she was searching madly for an excuse.

"I – but – they didn't even say sorry that I didn't get in!" Demi said stubbornly, and prodded the button, which flew into the air.

"Uh huh..." Kasia rolled her eyes, "they could help you with this Transfiguration, you know. In fact, because I actually want to get this spell, I'm going to get them to help me now."

With that, Kasia got up, taking her button.

"You coming?"

Demi looked torn for a second, then resolved.

"No."

Kasia rolled her eyes again. "Fine. Good luck practising on your own."

Demi was pouting when Kasia left and crossed the room to Fred and James, who were still playing wizard's chess.

"Who's winning?" Kasia asked absently, plonking herself down next to them.

"Me," Fred grinned widely, as his queen knocked out James' bishop. James scowled, looking frustrated.

"So what's the latest with Demi?" James asked.

"She's still not talking to you two," Kasia tutted, "but she's just being stubborn."

"We didn't even _do _anything!" Fred said exasperatedly.

"Do you miss bickering with her?" James teased him.

"Course not!" Fred insisted, and then sent his queen to take James' castle.

"I think you_ do,_" Kasia said in a mocking voice, grinning. Fred raised an eyebrow and cleared James' castle off the chess board.

"Anyway, I need some help with Transfiguration. Am I not saying it right or−?"

Kasia tried again to turn her button into a beetle, and it grew little legs, but remained a button. Fred and James snorted with laughter.

"It's not the concentration part, if you managed that much," Fred said with a laugh.

"I like it better this way!" James marvelled, picking up the walking button, which crawled up onto his shoulder.

"You're saying it weirdly," Fred grinned, watching the button. "Put more emphasis on the '_bull' _part of '_Bulla' _instead of the _'ah'._"

"And wave your wand with more of a sweeping motion," James added, picking up the button gently and put in back on the desk, Transfiguring it back into a normal button.

Kasia waved her wand sweepingly and said the incantation correctly, and, to her delight, the button turned into a beetle.

"Thanks a bunch, guys!"

"_Quidditch practise!" _Teddy yelled suddenly, taking his broom and waiting by the portrait hole, his hair a deep maroon.

"Come off it Teddy," Apollo scowled, "we'll barely be able to see, it's nearly six!"

"We've got to practise now, we're going to get torrential rain in February, so we may as well get used to playing in the dark!"

James and Fred looked eager; however Kasia suspected it was because they were still excited for getting on the team in the first place.

"That's ridiculous!" Leslie Carmichael scoffed, "You're so insufferable, Teddy!"

Kasia saw Demi's eyes light up at the word 'insufferable'. She had a thing with unusual words.

Teddy growled, just as impressively as Kasia: A wolf's growl.

"We're practising. Come on!"

"Teddy can growl, too!" James said quietly to Kasia, grinning.

"I'm guessing only around the full moon," Kasia chuckled, "he gets the symptoms, but doesn't transform."

"And the symptoms include growling?" Fred asked jokingly. Kasia shrugged.

"I can growl all through the month," she responded, "anyway, you two had better go. You don't want to mess with a half-werewolf around the full moon."

On Friday, it was just two days until the full moon, and at Potions, Kasia was determined to concentrate. So far that year, though, she'd only melted two cauldrons, and exploded none. Fred seemed determined to surpass his record for exploding his potions from last year − seventeen times − before Christmas.

At the beginning of Potions, Trey gave Kasia a half-grin, and Kasia smiled back, ignoring James' glare. James disapproved of Kasia getting along with Trey; he had old-fashioned views on Slytherins. Fred admitted that there were more idiots in Slytherin, but he knew that some were nice, and Demi agreed.

They were making an Alihotsy Draught, and even though they were working individually, Kasia was working next to Trey. He usually helped her concentrate.

Today, though, Kasia was already distracted. The night before she'd finally finished scouring the library's clippings of the _Daily Prophet _in the years her father was there. There was nothing. Nothing on how he quit the Quidditch team, even though he was allegedly a fantastic Chaser, and nothing on anything else. He hadn't made prefect or Head Boy, and Kasia had already checked the list of Outstanding N.E.W.T. students. Gryffindor hadn't won the Cup when he was on the team, and now Kasia was at complete loss of where to search next.

"Kasia?" James asked, concerned, "You're not still thinking about your father, are you?"

"What if I am?" Kasia said stubbornly, grinding her Alihotsy plant in the mortar harder than necessary.

"You've become a little obsessed with it," James replied, brow furrowing. "Yesterday in Charms you actually took _two _tries to do the Cleaning Charm. Professor Flitwick was in shock."

"I just don't understand why he isn't on _any _records!" Kasia protested, "I don't know what to check next. A few years after he left Hogwarts the War started, and I've got no idea how to find him through that. He could've gone into hiding, joined a resistance group. They never print the names of all the people in resistance groups for Merlin knows reason. He didn't die then, so he wasn't on the list of casualties."

"That's...er...a little too fine, Kasia," James interrupted, looking at her Alihotsy plant, which was, by then, Alihotsy dust.

"All I know is that he had me four years and four months after the _Second _Wizarding War finished," Kasia continued, completely ignoring James and pouring her dust into her cauldron. "But he married a Muggle so it wasn't printed in the birth announcements. That also means that he didn't die in the Second War either."

James eyes widened as she poured the Erumpent Fluid into her potion and began stirring it quickly.

"He died three years after he had me, and for all I know it was some Muggle way of dying, because by the way Ramona acts, she didn't approve of magic. In fact, maybe she didn't even know about it. And of course, I can't ask _Ramona _because –"

_BOOM!_

Kasia stopped through her monologue, face blackened. Her potion had exploded. First of the year. It was by far the most dramatic explosion she'd witnessed.

Predictably, Fred burst into laughter. Professor Slughorn looked at her sympathetically and cleaned her workplace, and her face and robes, which were covered in blackness. Kasia hadn't been more embarrassed.

"Always the dramatic one," Trey chuckled. Kasia narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks, Trey," she snapped sarcastically, and James glared at him. Trey raised his eyebrows and held up his hands in defence.

"Woah, okay."

Kasia felt a little guilty, but she was too proud to apologize. Besides, it was nearing full moon day. She had the right to be irritable.

"And _you _shut it as well," she added darkly to Fred, who stopped laughing quickly and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Zia."

Professor Slughorn asked her if she wanted to start her potion again, and so she found herself five minutes later crushing up the Alihotsy plant yet again, this time more delicately.

"_Told _you he was just like any other Slytherin!" James said at once when they turned in the direction of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Kasia shook her head and opened her mouth.

"You're actually going to defend him?" He asked in disbelief.

Kasia pouted. "If it wasn't two days before the you-know-what, I wouldn't have reacted like that. And he's a Slytherin, of course he's got _some _edge. All he said was 'always the dramatic one', and I only got angry because of the time of month and I'd just failed _yet another _potion."

James made an impatient 'tuh' sound and rounded on Fred.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're overreacting," Fred said calmly, "it wasn't even a mean comment. Chill."

"Evidently James doesn't know the meaning of the word 'chill'," Kasia remarked, poking her tongue out at the still-frustrated James. He cracked a small smile, and they arrived on the third floor outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

**Ahhhhh you guys can't imagine how hard the end of that chapter was to squeeze out! I only had 2000 words and all the plot was gone! Sorry for the slower update, but I just did an entire English essay. And it's nearly midnight, and I'm up finishing this chapter, so you guys should be thankful anyway!**

**For those who will probably be disappointed that Kasia 'found' her father so easily, she hasn't yet, and obviously it's pretty difficult to find a specific person. I'm not sure when she should though. **

**What do you guys think? When should Kasia find out exactly about her father? Christmas? Exam time? Easter? Let me know!**


	16. 1972 Birth Announcements

**Chapter  
>-16-<br>**

**1972 Birth Announcements**

Four days into October found Fred, James and Kasia sitting outside by the Lake on a Sunday afternoon. Autumn was showing its best colours, and they were lazily practising Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts spells. It was a remarkably clear day with a soft breeze.

Kasia was admiring the way the afternoon complimented the oranges and reds of the leaves. She looked at her watch, then Kasia sighed and started to get up.

"Where're you going?" Fred asked, frowning.

"I'm going to –"

"The library," James finished for her, rolling his eyes. "Of course."

"If you had never known your father, you'd want to find out about him, too!" Kasia protested.

"My dad didn't," James contradicted, "but do you know who you're reminding me of?"

Kasia looked at him expectantly.

"Voldemort. From what my dad's told me, when he came to Hogwarts he was obsessed with his parentage."

Kasia's eyes widened, and she was thoroughly taken aback. For a moment, she didn't know what to say.

"Don't compare me to him," Kasia grimaced, "I'm not obsessed. And your dad knew he didn't have any magical relatives left. _I _might!"

"I just think you shouldn't revolve your life around it."

"What do you think Fred?" Kasia demanded, turning to Fred.

"Why am I always pulled into this position?" Fred said uncomfortably, "I almost _am _missing Demi at these moments."

"What do you _think_?"

"I think James is sort of right," Fred said, rolling his eyes, "about you being obsessed. But you're not like You-Know-Who, he knew he didn't have any relatives left. I always seem to half-agree in this position as well!"

Kasia scowled. "I'm going to find Demi."

Kasia turned and walked back to the castle, and nearly ran into Demi when she rounded a corner.

"Oh!" Demi exclaimed, "I was just looking for you! I ... er ..."

"You're going to forgive Fred and James?" Kasia asked hopefully, trying not to add "for nothing" under her breath.

"Yeah," Demi said awkwardly, much to Kasia's surprise.

"Finally!" She said exasperatedly, after recovering. "Come on then."

"Hey, Demi, do you think I'm obsessed with the whole finding-my-father thing?"

Surely Demi would be on her side.

"Er..." Demi looked uncomfortable. "A little, I guess. I mean, you spend most of your time in the library these days."

Kasia frowned as they reached the tree that she'd been sitting under before. James and Fred looked up, and looked very surprised to see Demi there.

"I'm ... er ... sorry for being mad about you two getting on the team," Demi said uncomfortably.

"Don't mention it!" James said cheerily and hugged Demi, "I'd probably have reacted the same if it was me."

Kasia gave him an incredulous look from behind Demi, and James mouthed "no way" to her and pulled away from Demi.

"Same here," Fred grinned, hugging her as well, "but I don't know if I'd react _that _much."

"Are you saying I'm overreacting?"

"Of course!"

"How would you feel if you didn't get on the team but two of your best mates did?"

"Disappointed."

"_Sure _you would."

"I would!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Kasia looked at James exasperatedly, and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, that's enough!" Kasia said finally, "You know it's getting annoying when you're both reduced to one-word answers."

They laughed, and Fred, Demi and James started to talk about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup. Even if Kasia _did_ like talking about Quidditch, she would still think talking about an event that was three years away. Kasia absentmindedly cleaned a patch of leaves away with the Cleaning Charm.

Just because she was obsessed with finding her father, didn't mean she was like Voldemort, did it? She only wanted to find magical relatives.

Apollo jogging towards them interrupted her thoughts.

"Quidditch practice," Apollo grimaced to Fred and James, who got up rather quickly. Kasia had a feeling that they might always be enthusiastic about Quidditch practice.

"Come on, Demi," Apollo said, raising his eyebrows at Demi, "Oh ... wait ..."

With a smirk, Apollo walked back up to the castle with Fred and James.

"_Get lost, Polly!_" Demi yelled, and Apollo looked over his shoulder to glare at her when Fred and James started laughing.

"I wish I could growl, Kasia," Demi seethed, "that insensitive, insufferable _twat._"

"I wish I couldn't growl," Kasia muttered, too low for Demi to hear.

After lunch the next day was Charms. The rest of the class was practising the Cleaning Charm that Kasia had already perfected.

"Perhaps you could lend your classmates a hand?" Professor Flitwick suggested cheerily, looking at her shiny clean dish. "Mr Higgs, maybe? He seems to be struggling."

Kasia turned around to see Trey prodding his dish crossly, which grew steadily dirtier. Kasia chuckled.

"Having trouble?"

Trey scowled. "It keeps getting dirtier! _Skurge!_" The dish was covered in another layer of grimy dirt.

"Typical Slytherin," Kasia remarked, quoting him from last year. He grinned.

"For Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology and even Astronomy I can get motivated," he explained, "just ... cleaning a dish isn't exactly an amazing piece of magic."

"Are you saying Charms is pointless?" Kasia asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm saying this level of Charms is...meaningless."

"And yet you've got to learn it!" Kasia said, taking out her wand. "Try again."

"_Skurge!_"

The dish became dirtier than ever. Kasia frowned. "It's definitely your motivation. Just know that, in order to one day be able to cast Charms that could magically perform an entire puppet show, you've got to start with the basics, like cleaning dishes. And cleaning dishes isn't completely pointless either."

Trey focused himself and waved his wand again. "_Skurge!_"

The dish became slightly cleaner, probably as dirty as it was at the beginning of the lesson.

"There you go!" Kasia grinned. "Just justify what you're doing, I suppose. It's a lot damn easier than Potions, anyway."

Trey snorted. "Potions is just following instructions. Charms actually requires _thinking._"

"The horror!" Kasia said jokingly, "We wouldn't want to _think _at school, would we?"

"Absolutely not," Trey said wisely, "_Skurge!_"

His dish became completely clean, and he grinned, holding it up to show Kasia.

"I did it!"

Kasia laughed. "You're as excited as me when I don't melt or explode my potion."

"That last explosion," Trey chuckled, "you've got to admit, it was pretty funny."

"For you," Kasia sighed, remembering. "Sorry I was so grumpy. I was really tired."

"Yeah, you did look a little sick that day," Trey nodded. _Close enough, _Kasia thought.

"Why were you so distracted anyway? I remember you talking to Potter..."

Kasia nodded as well. "Yeah, I was a little frustrated."

"What with? Him?"

Kasia considered him. Trey looked genuinely interested and concerned.

"No, not James," Kasia said slowly, thinking. "He just pointed out something I didn't really agree with."

Trey looked at her expectantly, and then caught himself. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to ..."

"It's alright," Kasia said, trying to think of how to begin explaining about her father.

"My father died when I was three, I didn't really remember him, but ... my sister's come to Hogwarts this year, which makes me think that he was a wizard. I've been trying to research him, to see if I had any magical relatives I didn't know about ... but all I've found out is that he played Quidditch until his fifth year, and his first name sounds like Mark."

"And what did Potter point out?"

"He said I was getting a little obsessed with finding out about my father."

"Were you?"

Kasia narrowed her eyes, but he didn't seem taken aback.

"Yeah, I suppose," she admitted, sighing.

"Hey!" Trey said suddenly, "But that means you're not a Muggleborn!"

Kasia shrugged. "And?"

"Rory shouldn't call you a Mudblood!"

"He shouldn't call me that anyway," Kasia said warningly, "he shouldn't call _anyone _that."

"I agree," Trey said quickly, "but why didn't you tell him you were a half-blood?"

"I don't want or need his approval," Kasia said, shrugging. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, watching others attempts to clean their dishes. Demi and Fred were having one of their usual banters.

"At least my plate isn't covered in such a layer of muck it looks like it was made out of mud!"

"Hmm, true. Your plate is so amaz−oops!"

"Fred, you git! _Reparo!_"

Professor Flitwick happened to be walking past. "Sorry, Miss Wood, we don't practise _Reparo _until next week."

He mended her plate and continued on his rounds.

"Why don't you ask your mum about your father?" Trey suggested, and Kasia stifled a laugh.

"My mother ... doesn't exactly like me."

"Come on," Trey said sceptically, "I'm sure she does."

Kasia remembered what Ramona had told Anelia about her.

"I'm pretty damn certain she wishes I wasn't alive."

Trey scoffed. "I think that's going a bit far. I'm sure she'd answer your questions if –"

He was interrupted by the bell. Kasia gathered her things and turned back to Trey.

"My mother disowned me when I was six for being magical," she said shortly. "I'm pretty sure she wouldn't answer questions about my magical father. See you round."

With that, Kasia walked quickly out of the door, following Demi, Fred and James, leaving a thunderstruck Trey Higgs behind.

"What's Higgs so shocked about?" James asked, looking disdainfully over his shoulder.

"I just told Trey that Ramona disowned me," Kasia said casually.

"How'd you get from Charms to that?" Demi chuckled. Kasia shrugged.

"I told him why I was ... distracted in Potions."

"Distracted?" Fred repeated, laughing, "You were almost yelling at James here."

"Can't imagine why," Kasia said wryly, shooting a glance at James. "And I wasn't yelling ... I was just making a point."

"Very aggressively," Fred added with a grin.

"Why?" Demi asked curiously.

"James said I was obsessing over the whole father thing," Kasia told her, "and then yesterday he said the way I was obsessing over my parentage reminded him of _Lord Voldemort._"

Demi gaped at him. "How –"

"_Insensitive!_" Fred mimicked, his grin getting wider. Demi whacked him over the head. Kasia had missed Demi the month before.

"Why do you want to find out so badly, anyway, Kasia?" Demi asked, ignoring Fred's laughter. Kasia opened her mouth to reply.

"No, I mean," Demi interrupted, holding up her hand, "what are you even going to do once you find him? All you're looking for is his name, once you've found that out, that's pretty much it! And then you're just going to try and find relatives, which are anyone with your last name, which is a pretty common last name. So finding out your father's name won't actually help that at all, unless it's a birth announcement, which you still need to check."

Kasia's jaw dropped. "Since when did you become logical?"

"I'd say it was probably around the same time James started listening in class," Fred snickered, referring to last year when Kasia and Demi realised James actually payed attention in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"I hadn't thought ... birth announcements ..."

Kasia shoved her books into James' arms and took off in the opposite direction.

"Where're you going!" Demi shouted after her.

"And why do I have to carry your books?" James protested.

"To the library, and because I'm still miffed at you!" Kasia yelled over her shoulder, heading up the nearest flight of stairs and around the corner.

Upon reaching the library, she headed straight to the section with the _Daily Prophet _clippings.

"Back again, Miss Days?" Madam Toots, the young librarian, asked. Kasia had told her about what she was looking for.

"I haven't checked birth announcements," Kasia told her, running her finger over the spines of files. Finding the one that held the title _1970's Daily Prophets, _she pulled it out and opened it on the nearest desk.

"I hope you find him," Madam Toots said kindly, and Kasia nodded distractedly, finding the _Births _sections and placing them in front of her, separated from another group.

She went past Bill Weasley in 1970, Kirley Duke in 1971, and there it was. Right under Donaghan Tremlettin 1972, was her father's name.

_Marvell Days, born in 1972 to Calesca and Orion Days. Absc._

Kasia shouted with glee.

"Find him?" Madam Toots asked eagerly. Kasia nodded rapidly, and read the clipping aloud.

"Marvell!" Kasia marvelled, "That's my father's name! Marvell Days! Do you mind if I take this?"

"Not at all."

"Oh, and, do you know what Absc. stands for?"

Madam Toots looked thoughtful. "I've seen it crop up, but I've never found out what it meant."

Kasia thanked her and sprinted back to the Gryffindor common room with such speed that it would look odd to people passing by.

"_Eleifend!_" she practically shouted at the Fat Lady, who let her in grumpily.

To her dismay, James, Fred and Demi weren't anywhere to be seen.

"D'you know were James, Fred and Demi are?" Kasia asked Victoire, who was sitting under the arm of who Kasia thought was called Joe Brooks, also in Victoire's year. Kasia couldn't help but notice that Teddy was glancing frequently over at them from the window, where he was talking to John Harrison distractedly.

"I reckon they went down to the Lake," Victoire replied, "you lot are always hanging around down there."

"Alright, thanks," Kasia said, turning and running back through the portrait hole and down the many flights of stairs until she reached the bottom, when she ran through the quad and to the tree next to the lake. She spotted Fred's vivid hair at a distance and sprinted towards them.

"Marvell!" Kasia yelped happily as she approached them, and then collapsed onto the grass. "Marvell Days was his name."

"No wonder he got people to call him Mark!" Fred snorted, "Isn't Marvell a girl's name?"

"You shut up about my father!" Kasia said to him sharply, but broke into a smile upon saying the last word.

"How are you not puffed?" James asked in awe, "Did you just run down from the Gryffindor Tower?"

"Wolf endurance," Kasia said unimportantly, waving a dismissive hand.

"Did you find out anything else?" Demi asked eagerly. Kasia nodded.

"My grandparents' names are Calesca and Orion," Kasia grinned, showing them the clipping.

"Epic names," James noted, then his eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the clipping. "What's _Absc. _mean?"

"I'm not sure," Kasia mused, "Madam Toots didn't know either."

"I suppose you're going to be researching Calesca and Orion Days now, as well?" James asked in a voice that already knew the answer.

"Of course!" Kasia said readily, "They're my grandparents! They could even be _alive! Merlin, _I haven't told Anelia!"

"There's a group of Ravenclaw first years in the Transfiguration courtyard," Demi told her, pointing in its general direction, "I think your sister's there."

"I'll be back soon," Kasia said before running to the courtyard.

She saw Anelia sitting with Molly Weasley among other Ravenclaws that Kasia didn't know the names of. Anelia smiled at the sight of her.

"Can I speak to you?"

Anelia got up and they walked a distance away from the group.

"I've been –"

"Researching our father," Anelia finished for her, giving a small, sarcastic smile. Kasia frowned.

"Yes, but this isn't just about him."

"About mum?" Anelia guessed. Kasia shook her head, grinning.

"I found out our _grandparents' _names!" Kasia cried happily, "Calesca and Orion Days!"

Anelia looked impressed. "And now I guess you'll research them?"

"Am I that predictable?" Kasia tutted, then added, "Don't answer that. Are you _still _not interested in finding out about them?"

Anelia shrugged.

"Alright, I want a straight answer," Kasia said firmly, "_why _are you so disinterested in this whole thing?"

Anelia looked uncomfortable. "It's just ... I've already _got _a family. I'm happy with my aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents on mum's side. I know it seems weird for you, but I'm not curious. Finding more relatives, and if we ever actually _met _them, would be awkward. 'So ... you're my granddad.' You can't just click your fingers and having loving grandparents, they don't know you. They may not even know you exist."

"Well I _don't _have a proper family," Kasia said coldly, "in case you forgot, I was disowned. Calesca and Orion might be the only family I have left."

"I didn't mean to hurt your –" Anelia began.

"Don't worry about it," Kasia muttered, "this is important to me, and I'm _going _to find my grandparents. Do you even want to know when I find them?"

"I don't really mind," Anelia replied. "I'm just –"

"Not curious, I know," Kasia growled softly to herself. "Well, I'm going to go. Have fun with your first year workload."

Anelia said goodbye and Kasia walked back to the lake slowly. Calesca and Orion Days were the only real family she had. If they were alive, she _had _to find them. The thought that her very own grandparents could be walking on this planet at that very moment seemed very unreal.

**Sorry about the wait of this chapter :/ I couldn't think of what else to add.**

**Quite a few people have asked how long this story's going to be, so I'll answer it here This particular story will probably go from 1****st**** to 3****rd**** year, and after that I'll make it a sequel or it might get a bit long. Or maybe 1****st**** to 4****th****, either way. Then they'll be **_**another **_**sequel for after Hogwarts. So yeah, I've got a lot planned. Once I've finished I've even got an idea for a prequel, before Kasia's time.**

**Oh and **_**Eleifend **_**is Latin for Halloween, seen as Halloween's soon for the school :D**

**Also, I don't intend for her to completely learn about her father until later. As Demi pointed out, learning his name doesn't really mean much. And believe me, Calesca and Orion Days are going to be a mystery.**

**Anyway! Hope you guys liked the chapter, and let me know what you thought! Seriously, please review!**


	17. Casualties and Quidditch Games

**Chapter  
>-17-<br>**

**Casualties and Quidditch Games**

As October faded into November, the weather grew colder, the Halloween feast ("And my birthday!" Fred reminded them cheerily) passed by, and the hype about Quidditch increased. The first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, was on the second Saturday of the month, and Kasia had never seen Fred or James look so anxious.

James exploded his first potion on the day before the match, and Trey melted his. Kasia realised they were both playing Seeker against each other.

"You'll be fantastic, James, alright?" Kasia said to James firmly, turning the heat on her cauldron up and adding the mixture in the mortar.

"What about me?" Fred asked half-indignantly. He, of course, had exploded his potion as well.

"You always destroy your potions," Kasia scoffed, "but I'm sure you'll be fantastic, too."

"So you're still rooting for us?" James said dully, "I thought you'd be going for Higgs."

Kasia gaped and smacked his arm. "Just because I'm friends with a Slytherin doesn't mean I don't have Gryffindor pride!"

James grumbled something, and Kasia stirred her potion three times anti-clockwise, before waving her wand.

"I did it," she whispered, looking at the orange colour of her potion, simmering softly in its cauldron.

"I did it!" Kasia exclaimed again, clapping her hands in delight. "Nobody helped me, and I made an Anti-Paralysis Potion!"

"Well done, Miss Days!" Professor Slughorn cried, looking at her cauldron. Kasia beamed.

"Better than mine," Trey remarked, two people across, gesturing to his melted cauldron.

"Yeah, but that's only because you're distracted," Kasia laughed, "you're playing Seeker, right?"

"Right," Trey said, paling, "I don't even know why I tried out ..."

"You tried out because you thought you'd do well on the Quidditch team!" Kasia said comfortingly, "Or I'm guessing."

Trey nodded timidly. "I bet you're getting sick of people talking about Quidditch all the time."

"I'm used to it," Kasia said, rolling her eyes and gesturing to Demi, Fred and James. "Growing up with the Woods and hanging out with those three, Quidditch is all I hear."

Trey looked over at them and gave a small, uneasy grin.

"Good luck in the game tomorrow," he said to Fred and James.

"Thanks," Fred said tightly. James didn't say anything, he just scowled at Trey. Demi gave him a nudge.

"Thanks," James muttered, still glaring at Trey.

"Did I do something?" Trey asked Kasia quietly.

"He doesn't like Slytherins in general, don't take it personally," Kasia tutted, rolling her eyes again. She looked at James, who was still shooting daggers at Trey's back, and frowned. "Or maybe you should."

The bell sounded loudly, and Kasia said goodbye before joining her friends at the door.

"Have you guys done your Astronomy homework?" Demi asked.

"Course not!" James scoffed.

"Think about who you're asking," Fred remarked, then sighed exasperatedly."I suppose we'd better go to the library."

And so they turned right and headed up the stairs, passing Teddy and a girl called Callie Fischer, from Ravenclaw and in sixth year. Demi and Kasia exchanged a glance. They both suspected that Teddy and Victoire were mainly going out with other people to make each other jealous. Of course, it had been Demi who had thought of this idea, and Kasia had to admit, with the glances that Teddy and Victoire sent each other when the other wasn't looking, she could be onto something.

Of course, Fred and James were completely oblivious, talking about Transfiguration.

Upon reaching the library, Kasia absent-mindedly started towards the section with the _Daily Prophet _clippings.

"Kasia, honestly?" James said exasperatedly. Kasia frowned and gathered some clippings about the First Wizarding War.

"_I've _done the Astronomy homework," Kasia reminded him, sitting down and beginning to go through the clips as Demi went to get a book on the properties of stars.

"And I'm not obsessed," Kasia muttered without looking up, picking up a list of casualties in the War as Demi returned with the book, and the three of them began to work.

Some of the Death Eaters in the War really had killed quite a number of people.

Antonin Dolohov killed Gideon and Fabian Prewett, the Bones family and Isaac Thomas, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr and Thorfinn Rowle tortured the Longbottoms into insanity, murdered her own third cousin Robyn Westacott and, with Mucliber, mutilated Benjy Fenwick to bits, literally. Alsius Selwyn had killed Caradoc Dearborn and his family, the Muggle, Paul Gillico, and the McKinnon family, the latter with the help of Travers and Rosier. Nott and Wilkes, along with Selywn and Lestrange, had participated in many Muggle slaughters and tortures.

For the first time, Kasia was glad not to see her surname in the _Daily Prophet. _She didn't think she'd be able to bear it much if she saw that Calesca and Orion Days had been mutilated to bits.

"Find anything?" Fred asked absently, crossing out a couple of sentences.

"Found that Death Eaters are really terrible people," Kasia answered, looking at a different article and reading aloud. "_Death Eaters Nott, Wilkes, Selwyn and Lestrange murder a group of thirty camping Muggles._ It's horrible!"

"I'd hate to have lived through it," Demi commented.

Kasia tried to imagine what it would have been like living in a war, but it just seemed so different from what her life was like that it was impossible.

The next day, Kasia and Demi piled Fred and James' plates with food at breakfast. James' eyes had glazed over, and he was staring into space with an expression that was somewhere between wonder and apprehension.

"You'd think he was about to climb Mount Everest," Kasia muttered to Demi, who snickered quietly. There was no need to keep their voices down. James was completely zoned out.

Fred, on the other hand, had taken a different approach. He soon ate everything in front of him in a way that made Demi and Kasia think it was the last food he'd ever get to eat.

"I can't figure out which is worse for Quidditch," Demi said, chuckling, "not eating at all or eating too much."

Fred looked up at them suddenly and desperately.

"Merlin's socks, I've eaten too much!" Fred exclaimed dramatically, and dropped his head onto the desk.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Demi laughed. Fred didn't raise his head to make a retort.

"That was a perfect opportunity to argue with you!" Kasia gaped, "There's something wrong in his brain!"

"Isn't there always?" Demi retorted, looking meaningfully at Fred, who didn't comment.

James suddenly snapped out of his reverie and his eyes focused on the plate of food in front of him.

"You expect me to eat all of this?" James said, paling, "Let alone keep it down?"

"You've got to eat _something!_" Kasia insisted, picking up a crumpet and shoving it into James' hands, where he stared blankly at it for at least five seconds, letting the syrup drip onto his hands, before putting it back on his plate.

"They're hopeless," Demi remarked, shaking her head. Fred mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

Fred lifted his head slightly. "I said _you're _hopeless."

"Terrible comeback, but we're making progress," Kasia nodded, cutting across Demi, who had been about to retort. "James. _James._"

James jumped in his seat and looked wildly around to Kasia.

"Eat this," Kasia growled impressively, taking full advantage of the wolf part of her, while pushing the crumpet back into his hands.

"Or she'll eat you," Fred chuckled. Demi nodded approvingly.

James, oblivious to the sarcasm, widened his eyes and ate the crumpet quickly.

"Good!" Kasia smiled, clapping her hands together in a way that reminded her of her old primary school teachers.

Soon, Kasia and Demi were in the stands, full of Gryffindor spirit, cheering on the Gryffindor team, who were, at that moment, were up 20 points to Slytherin, who were still on 0. Fred had deflected a few impressive Bludgers, and James had stayed out of the way, scanning the pitch keenly, the mirror of Trey.

"It's Annabel Anderson with the Quaffle, dodges a mean Bludger by John Harrison. Anderson passes to Brody McFarland, who shoo − feigns and passes to Kane McCalman, who shoots...and Teddy Lupin misses it by a hand!"

The Slytherin stands erupted and the Gryffindors groaned.

Just five minutes later, Slytherin had scored two more goals, pushing them 10 points above Gryffindor. Teddy flew, frustrated, between the hoops.

"It's Apollo Wood with the Quaffle, passed to Carmichael, she's about to shoot – Trey Higgs seems to have spotted the Golden Snitch!"

Trey was, indeed, weaving in and out of the players, arm outstretched. James darted towards him and collided more force than necessary to push Trey off course. James elbowed Trey's arm out of the way, and swiped through the air once.

"New Seeker James Potter catches the Snitch! That's right, he's the son of Harry Potter, and Gryffindor wins 170 points to 30!"

The Quidditch team surrounded James, and the stands went wild. James was holding the Golden Snitch up triumphantly.

"We beat Slytherin!" Demi squealed and hugged Kasia, who cheered with the rest of her house.

They met James and Fred on the way back to the common room, both of whom looked incredibly relieved and victorious.

"We did it!" James marvelled.

"Yes we did!" Fred grinned widely, punching his fist in the air jubilantly.

"Told you so!" Kasia laughed.

**oOo**

Second year was definitely more difficult than first year, but it wasn't as if they were expecting it to get easier over the years. All of the classes were harder, except, for Kasia at least, Charms. After lunch on Monday, Kasia was attempting the Freezing Charm − which was third-year level − without much conviction. Her other friends were practising _Finite Incantatum _on Charmed matchboxes.

Kasia noticed Trey looking glum and couldn't resist acting the Gryffindor.

"Are you down because you can't get the Charm right?" Kasia asked, grinning slightly, "Or because you lost the Quidditch match? No, never mind, that's ridiculous, it must be the Charm."

Trey scowled. "I nearly had the Snitch. I was _so _close!"

"Such a shame," Kasia sighed dramatically, "we Gryffindors are just more talented on the Quidditch field."

"Obviously," Trey said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "But Potter should've gotten a foul for cobbing. He elbowed me out of the way!"

"You're just being bitter," Kasia told him, nodding seriously.

Trey glowered at his matchbox, which was still dancing in front of him. "I just wish I hadn't lost my first match. Brody McFarland – he's the captain – wasn't too keen on letting a second year join in the first place."

"Well, he's seen you at practise," Kasia said matter-of-factly, "and you've surely done well then. If there was a better Seeker, they'd have made it on the team, and he can't really afford to give you up then, can he?"

Trey raised his eyebrows. "You should be in Ravenclaw for being so damn logical."

"Nearly was," Kasia muttered, and was about to say something else, but she noticed her left arm felt hotter than usual. She held it up and yelped.

Her sleeve was on fire!

"FRED!" Kasia screamed, and pointed her wand at the flame. "_Glacius!"_

"How'd you know it was me?" Fred asked indignantly, as Kasia's sleeve iced over.

"That was an excellent Freezing Charm!" Professor Flitwick told Kasia, clapping his hands happily. "Twenty points to Gryffindor!"

"I'm not sure, Fred," Kasia rolled her eyes, "maybe because you're the only one who can turn a spell that should stop spells into a flame!"

"I only poked it with my wand!" Fred protested.

"Because that's worked _so well _in the past," Demi remarked sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kasia leaned past Fred to James. "It always begins with that," she muttered.

"It does, too!" James agreed, laughing.

"It means what it is!"

"Which is what?"

"Are you _that _slow?"

"Are you _that _annoying?"

"Are you _that _thick?"

"Are you _that _bad at coming up with comebacks?"

"Are you _ever _going to open a dictionary?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Everything!"

"Of course, your argument fails, so you go straight to attacking my vocabulary!"

"You _have _opened a dictionary!"

"See, now I can't tell if that's an insult or a compliment."

"It's an insult, you baboon!"

"_Baboon?_ You know they're probably actually pretty smart."

"_Ugly, _though!"

"That's going a bit far!"

"Are they always like this?" Trey asked incredulously. Kasia nodded.

"You know it's getting bad when they get to one word each."

"Is it really?"

"Yeah!"

"_Silencio!_" Professor Flitwick cried, and Demi's voice drowned out halfway through her word. "Five points from Gryffindor, and you're lucky I'm not giving you both detentions for disrupting the class!"

James and Kasia collapsed into silent laughter at Demi's expression of horror.

**oOo**

Almost exactly two weeks later was the second Quidditch match of the year, and Demi, Fred and James insisted on dragging Kasia to the match, which was on Saturday afternoon.

"The you-know-what was only _three days ago!_" Kasia groaned as they walked up to the stands.

"Your point?" Demi asked indifferently.

"That you guys are a bunch of insensitive tosspots," Kasia grumbled, "don't I look like I could hurt you for doing this to me?"

James considered her. "No, not really. You look like you're just really sick and tired. Not exactly threatening."

"How about now?" Kasia snarled.

"Nope!" Fred grinned, "And we're there!"

"You lot are going to regret this when you've got to carry me back to the Gryffindor tower," Kasia yawned, sitting down and immediately dropping her head onto Demi's shoulder.

"Oooh, the match is starting!" Demi said, smiling widely.

"Who's playing again?" Kasia murmured, closing her eyes.

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"Why are we even here?" Kasia mumbled, "What are the chances that Hufflepuff will win?"

"They won last year," James pointed out.

"Mmhm."

After the first ten minutes, it was much easier for Kasia to rest. The game seemed as if it was going very slowly, and Ravenclaw was far in the lead. The Gryffindor stand became quieter as the game lingered on, cheering half-heartedly when Ravenclaw scored yet again, and groaning when Hufflepuff missed the goal yet again. The sky was darkening, and there had been no sight of the Snitch, until...

"Has Grace Lee finally spotted the Snitch?" The commentator exclaimed. Kasia wondered tiredly how she managed to stay so excited. Jemima Parson was, after all, a Hufflepuff. _Perhaps she just wants the game to end..._

"Grace Lee catches the Golden Snitch and Ravenclaw wins 340 points to 70!"

The cheers, excluding the Ravenclaw's, were not nearly as loud as usual.

"340 to 70?" Kasia muttered, scrunching her nose, "That's pitiful. I feel sorry for Hufflepuff."

"You're very sour today," James said honestly.

"What did you expect? An energetic little ray of sunshine?"

"Fair point."

"Well!" Kasia exclaimed, forcing herself to her feet. "Wasn't that just _thrilling. _I'd like to thank you all for dragging me up here to watch the _slowest _Quidditch game in the history of magic."

"Actually, there was one that lasted three months in the Quidditch World Cup of –"

Fred trailed off under Kasia's glare.

"Let's just go."

After what seemed like hours, they finally reached the Gryffindor tower.

"Hey, what is everyone doing for Christmas?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Demi said thoughtfully.

"How about we all stay here?" James suggested, "I'm not missing much, dad's inviting his cousin Dudley and his family. Albus and Lily are begging me to go, but they'll understand when they get the option to miss it."

"Sensitive," Fred commented, winking at Demi, who raised her eyebrows. "I'm in. Maybe Roxanne could stay at your house, James, she hates being alone and Albus and Lily won't have to put up with Dudley."

"We're fine for it," Demi grinned, and nudged Kasia. "You fine for it?"

Kasia nodded distractedly. "Fine. It'll be fun. I'll see you all later, I'm going to bed."

"Do you want me to bring up some food later?" Demi asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Kasia gave a small smile, nodding again.

Kasia was soon buried in a Muggle series called _The Hunger Games. _It was the most captivating series she had ever read. Even in her post-full-moon state, she couldn't stop reading the second book, _Catching Fire. _There were these thrillingly unsettling birds that mimicked the screams of the main character's loved ones, and the thought of it sent shivers up Kasia's spine.

When Demi opened the door, Kasia had been in the middle of a very gripping moment.

"Kasia?"

Kasia shouted in alarm and whipped around, before seeing Demi.

"Are you okay?" Demi asked, concerned. Kasia chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm just up to a really tense bit," Kasia explained, "You should read this..."

"Is it another Muggle book?" Demi asked as she placed some food in front of Kasia.

"Yeah, and?" Kasia replied challengingly, taking a bite of a shepherd's pie.

"Nothing, you just always read them," Demi remarked and fell into her bed.

"They're more imaginative," Kasia told her, picking up _Catching Fire _again. "Probably because they don't know what's real and what's not. What's normal for us is fantasy for them. It's brilliant."

"Sure," Demi yawned.

Kasia finished the food, and the plate vanished, and she forced herself to put down the book. She didn't have the next one yet, so it wouldn't do to finish _Catching Fire _well before the next book, _Mockingjay, _was within her grasp.

She took out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Katie, asking her to get the next book, and telling her that she and Demi would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.

Kasia put the letter on her bedside table. She would deliver it in the morning.

The stacks of parchment next to the letter caught Kasia's attention. She picked them up and looked through them again. It was the First Wizarding War's casualties.

Some of the deaths seemed so uncalled for. Such as the camping Muggles, or the torturing and captures of other innocent Muggles. The worst ones seemed to be Bellatrix Lestrange, Alsius Selwyn, Antonin Dolohov and Walden Macnair. And of course, Fenrir Greyback, who, although he was not an official Death Eater, infected and killed a terrible amount of small children during the War.

Entire families slaughtered and tortured for defying Lord Voldemort and his supporters, or for no reason at all. The McKinnons, the Potters, the Prewetts, the Bones, the Longbottoms, the Dearborns. The Death Eaters did some really horrible things.

**3000 words is a lot when you're feeling uninspired. But inspired or not, I won't post a chapter under 3000 words.**

**Again, I'm really sorry about the wait! I'm feeling very unimaginative, and I've been planning one of the Quels (sequel/prequel...I kinda added that word because I've just read Hunger Games with the Quarter Quell :D), and at the moment it's easier for me to write than this.**

**If you want to inspire me to write or to update faster, reviews honestly help. Not that I'm ungrateful, but I wish the people who favourite the story or alert it would review :(**


	18. Full Moon On Christmas

**Chapter  
>-18-<br>**

**Full Moon On Christmas**

It was the 18th of December on a Friday afternoon, and the second year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were sitting through the last class of the term: History of Magic.

Professor Binns evidently did not seem to mind that he was boring them into ash on the last day of school, he just continued droning on about the magical history of ancient Greece.

Kasia was sure that, had it not been on the last day of school, and had Professor Binns seemed more excited about it, she would have actually been interested in ancient Greece's magical history.

This, however, was not the case, and Kasia was drifting off to sleep with her head resting against her arm, occasionally opening one eye to check the time on her watch. Much to her dismay, Christmas was on the full moon that year. Not only would she be feeling tired and sick on Christmas day, but she would miss out on what she was sure was to be a magnificent feast at night.

Fifteen minutes left. James and Fred were both fast asleep, and Demi was braiding her hair slowly. The only person who seemed to be paying attention was Roy Jordan, Yasmine's twin brother. He was making the effort to take notes. Sometimes a few others took notes, but on the final day of school, no one but him could put themselves through such boredom.

Ten minutes left. Demi had finished braiding her hair and sighed, dropping her head on the desk too. Kasia didn't understand what the point of History of Magic was, especially after second year.

"How much time left?" Demi muttered, turning her head. Kasia opened one eye and smiled.

"Five minutes..."

Demi grinned, and Professor Binns spoke louder.

"Over the holidays I wish you to write a three foot essay on the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards, a four foot essay on –"

Kasia growled softly to herself as she wrote down the homework. She glanced at her watch. One minute left...

The bell sounded loudly and about half of the class sprung up at once, waking the other half of the class who were still sleeping.

"James! Fred! Wake up!" Demi squealed, "It's holidays!"

James sat up abruptly, and his face turned into one of glee. "Christmas is in a week!"

Fred shook his head. "Have I ever told you your voice is far too high pitched when you squeal?"

"What?" James cried, affronted. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Not _you, _but your voice could go pretty high a few months back," Fred chuckled, "I meant _Demi._"

"It's _not _too high pitched," Demi huffed, gathering her books. Kasia laughed.

"When you squeal, you go into notes only dogs can here."

"Let's see how you like it when your voice starts breaking!" Demi shot at Fred, who raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, but at the moment I'm talking about _your _voice."

"You're only saying that because you can't think of a better retort!"

"That _was _a retort!"

"Yeah, really witty!"

"I'm going to ignore the sarcasm and say thank you!"

They all left the classroom, Fred and Demi bickering in front of James and Kasia.

"They'll never change, will they?" James said to Kasia, grinning.

"I'd be worried if they did," Kasia laughed.

"Pleased, though," James added obviously.

"Of course!"

**oOo**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Kasia started and whipped around to face James, who was grinning broadly.

"James, Christmas isn't for six days," she said warily.

"I know," James said happily, "I was practising."

"I am _not _looking forward to that part of Christmas," Kasia muttered to Demi, half-sarcastically.

"I'm just glad we didn't have to see it last year," Demi laughed, "c'mon, let's go have breakfast."

"Fred's not h−"

"SIX DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!"

"Of course," Kasia shook her head fondly, looking at Fred on the top of the staircase.

"Well, at least he's got the day right," Demi noted, looking pointedly at James, who ignored her.

The next few days followed many loud announcements that Christmas was only days away.

Christmas holidays at Hogwarts was so festive and cheerful, Kasia almost felt as energetic as usual, despite the upcoming full moon. Much to her dismay, it was to fall on Christmas that month. With all of Hogwarts' decorations strewn over the doorways and chandeliers, carols coming from the suits of armour – or from Peeves, who sang rudely modified versions of carols – Kasia found it difficult not to be festive and cheerful as well.

On the fourth day of the holidays, the four of them were determined to get all of their homework done, so they headed to the library to work on their History of Magic essays.

"You know," Kasia said absentmindedly, turning a page of a book about ancient magic in Greece, "Greece's history is actually really interesting."

"Did you just call history _interesting?_" Fred asked in disbelief, throwing his quill down, frustrated.

"Yeah, it's sort of integrated with all of their myths and stuff. I learnt about Greek mythology in primary school. It's a Muggle school for younger children," Kasia added at the blank looks from her friends.

"I think I remember hearing _something _about Greek mythology," Demi mused.

"Professor Binns surely would have mentioned it," Kasia told her, "but your parents probably mentioned it too. Demeter and Apollo are gods in Greek mythology."

"I don't know why you hate the name Demeter so much," James said, crossing out a line on his parchment. "It's not really that bad."

Demi grimaced. "I don't know, it just sounds so serious. Demi sounds much better."

Kasia wrote her final line and sighed happily. "History of Magic essays are done!"

"Wait for us?" Fred huffed while taking the book that Kasia had been using. Kasia nodded and walked back over to the _Daily Prophet _clippings. Calesca, Orion and Marvell Days proved quite difficult to find, although she hadn't checked the prefect and Head Boy and Girl lists yet.

The reason for this was that Kasia had become preoccupied with finding out what the mysterious _Absc _was. She had already reasoned it was an abbreviation for something, and she had also found it after a few names for casualties in the First Wizarding War: David Ward and Robyn Westacott. Kasia remembered seeing Robyn Westacott's name before, and, after checking with one of the clippings she'd already collected, found out that Robyn Westacott had been killed by her own third cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

_Absc _could be a classification, an organisation, a certain detail about them...There were so many possibilities Kasia didn't know where to start.

David Ward and Robyn Westacott seemed completely ordinary and unrelated to each other and to Calesca and Orion Days.

"I don't think you're going to find them if you haven't already."

It was Fred. Kasia sighed.

"I know ... finding people is a lot harder than I thought. There should be a phonebook or something."

"A what?"

"Don't worry," Kasia muttered, packing away her things, "you're all finished, I'm guessing?"

"What, I can't finish first?" Fred grinned. "Nah, we're all done. C'mon."

In the summer holidays, Kasia resolved to find a place that could tell her. Surely there would be a place that had a list of where everyone was?

**oOo**

As expected, Kasia and Demi woke quite abruptly on Christmas morning.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Instead of being irritable, however, Demi sat bolt upright.

"IT IS!" she exclaimed gleefully, running up to Fred and James, who both looked almost disappointed by Demi's reaction.

"Six in the morning is what it is," Yasmine grumbled, looking at her watch. "Oh, James is here."

"But it's _Christmas!_" James protested. "No time is too early on Christmas."

"And I am here, too!" Fred pouted.

Yasmine mumbled something and fell back to sleep almost immediately.

"How did you get in?" Kasia asked, sitting up wearily.

"Brooms," James and Fred said together, with wide grins.

"Huh, you'd have thought the founders would have considered that."

"Never mind that, it's Christmas!" Demi squealed, running downstairs.

After exchanging presents, they went down to the Great Hall for the amazing breakfast provided, delighted that powdery snow was falling steadily from the sky. Even Filch seemed more cheerful than usual, not seeming to mind that they were dripping snow on their way to the lake.

"Or maybe he's just blind," Fred suggested after Kasia pointed this out.

"And deaf," James added obviously.

"What's Hagrid doing?" Demi wondered aloud, looking down at the edge of the frozen lake, where Hagrid's gigantic figure was standing.

"Dunno," said Fred, then raised his voice. "Hey, Hagrid!"

Hagrid looked over. "Hey, you four!" he said cheerily. "Up early, eh?"

"What're you doing?" James asked curiously, looking to the spot where Hagrid's body had covered. "What're _those_?"

Kasia looked too and gasped in delight.

"Ice skates," Hagrid said proudly, "was lookin' at Muggle winter sports, and this one looked alrigh'."

"Are you kidding?" Kasia exclaimed, "Ice skating is the _best!_"

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Demi asked, looking at the ice skates warily.

Hagrid explained, and then headed off to the Great Hall to find more people for ice skating, leaving behind a very excited Kasia, a nervous Demi, a curious James and an eager Fred fastening their ice skates.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Demi asked anxiously.

"Hagrid said he got Professor Flitwick to charm the lake so the ice wouldn't give way," James reminded her.

Kasia left behind the others and took a step onto the lake. She hadn't skated for over seven years, but she'd been rather good at it then.

Soon, she'd got the hang of it, and was seeing if she could still skate backwards.

"KASIAA!"

Kasia looked behind her and nearly lost her balance.

"Woaah!"

After flailing her arms about, she had both feet firmly on the ice, then turned and skated to the lake's edge, where her friends were standing, looking lost.

"Come on, then!" Kasia exclaimed.

"I can't just do it right away!" Demi said incredulously.

"Sure you can! That's how you learn ice-skating!"

None of them moved.

"Some Gryffindors you are."

That got them moving.

"I resent that!" James snorted, and leaped onto the ice. As expected, he slipped and fell spectacularly.

"S'not funny," James pouted, after his friends had all doubled over in laughter, so much so that Kasia fell too, albeit not as hard as James.

"Sorry mate, but it's hilarious," Fred cackled, and took a step on the lake while James pulled himself up and tried to get his balance.

Kasia remembered the different types of new ice-skaters. There were the hesitant ones who stuck to their own, painfully slow pace. This was Demi. She was slowly getting the hang of it.

Then there were the ones who relied on help, who tried to go at an average pace, but ended up using other people for balance, sometimes bringing them down as well. This was Fred.

Then, of course, there were the ones who fell over so many times because they tried to go as fast as a broomstick. They usually got the hang of it first, because they weren't afraid to fall.

That was James.

They stumbled into the Great Hall for Christmas lunch, feet and other parts sore.

"I think the award for falling over the most, no doubt ..." Demi began, grinning.

"Goes to James," Fred finished, patting James hard on the back. James winced.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to move much again," he declared, sitting down delicately.

"I didn't fall once!" Demi said proudly.

"Yeah, because you were moving at the pace of a snail," Fred snorted, "and because I pulled Kasia down so much..."

"Thanks for that," Kasia laughed, "I've never fallen over so much ice-skating."

"You're welcome!"

"We've got another record broken," James stated, "Fred and Demi haven't fought once this whole day!" Kasia gasped in realisation.

"A Christmas miracle!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around the people in question, who looked a little surprised themselves.

"This is the happiest I've ever seen you on full moon, Zia," Demi noted with a smile.

"It's Christmas!" Kasia grinned, "People aren't allowed to be grumpy."

"You should hold that true to the next full moons," James advised her, winking.

"I'll try," Kasia said wryly.

"Hey!" Fred pointed at Kasia, "That's bordering on grumpy!"

"Shut up and eat your pudding," Kasia said, laughing.

"You know your laugh sounds like a bark?" James pointed out.

"Can't imagine why."

**oOo**

After lunch they lazed around in the common room around the fire. Besides the four of them, the only other Gryffindors were Petra Duke in first year, Yasmine, Apollo and Peter, Joe Brooks in fifth year, and Leslie Carmichael.

Kasia's high from before had been slowly wearing off, and after the food had settled she had been reduced to almost falling asleep on the couch. It wasn't until dusk when James shook her awake.

"Zia, it's nearly night," he said, looking a little concerned. "You should probably go."

Kasia sat straight up. She felt something strange, like her skin was bristling, and her mind was sharp. She could smell everything: the smoky explosion smell that clung to Fred, Demi's cherry blossom perfume, and James' smell of Quidditch – which was a mix between wood and leather. The colours seemed brighter as well, and the crackling of the fire sounded louder than usual.

In fact, it was the most awake she had ever felt during a full moon. She felt impulsive and energised, in a way that stunned Kasia.

"I have to go," Kasia stammered, and sprinted with bounds of energy to the hospital wing.

She had left it later than she'd ever done. Madam Pomfrey had scowled and told her she was just in time when she gave her the Wolfsbane Potion.

As soon as Kasia drank the potion, while sprinting with shaking legs to the Forest, she felt the usual feeling of about two minutes before a transformation. The unbearable, ripping pain.

When the night was over and Kasia collapsed onto her bed, she realised she'd come closer than ever to fully transforming, mind and all. That impulsive energy, bristling skin and shaking legs scared her. It was uncontrollable, and it was her. If she had left a few minutes later, she might not have been in control.

**oOo**

When Kasia told her friends about it the next day, their reactions were predictable.

Demi clasped her hands over her mouth and gasped. "Merlin, I can't believe how close that was!"

"I've never known you to be careless about your furry little problem," James said to her, earning a glare.

Fred was interested. "That's so cool! What was it like?"

Kasia whacked him on the back of his head.

"I could've killed you all!" Kasia stressed. "If James hadn't woken me up, five minutes later you'd all be dead or close."

"Relax, Kasia, it didn't happen," James said calmly. Kasia did not relax.

"But that's not the point! The point is that it nearly did happen! There should be _no _risk!"

The last sentence triggered something in Kasia's brain. Hadn't Katie said that's what Ramona said about Kasia upon finding out that there was very little risk? There should be no risk?

Kasia sat down on the couch in frustration. "I'm just worried that I'm actually dangerous."

"The most dangerous thing you do is hit us," Fred told her seriously, sitting down next to her. Kasia hit him and growled.

"Although that growl is pretty threatening too," James joked, sitting down as well.

"You should hear it in the mornings," Demi shuddered. "Especially when someone else is in the shower first."

Kasia chuckled. "You should all just learn not to get between me and my shower."

"Or when Chandi once borrowed your dragon book? That was scary."

"_Eragon, _yeah," Kasia recalled, "it was up to the good bit and I couldn't find it!"

"Tragedy," James said, shaking his head.

"It _is,_" Kasia replied seriously, "getting between someone and a good storyline automatically warrants a growl."

"Obviously," Fred grinned.

**oOo**

The Christmas holidays typically ended on New Years, but because the 1st of January was on a Friday, they got the weekend as well. Most people came back to Hogwarts on Friday, so that they wouldn't miss Saturday's Hogsmead visit.

"I want to go to _Hogsmead,_" Demi whined at breakfast, as the third years and up ate their food quickly, eager to go to the snowy little village.

"Eight more months," Kasia reminded her, although she couldn't help feeling jealous of the older students on a day like this. It was Saturday, and the weather was horrible.

As they imagined the other students all drinking warm Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks, they huddled around the fire, trying to move as little as possible.

When the rest of the school got back from Hogsmead, however, Apollo told them it hadn't been that great, either. Everyone just stayed in the Three Broomsticks the entire time, which wasn't very comfortable, and had a limited supply of Butterbeer.

"That actually makes me feel better," Fred laughed humourlessly.

"That's bitter of you," Demi told him, and he shrugged without saying anything back.

"Christmas was an exception," James said, looking stunned, "but on an unordinary day? No retort?"

"I think you guys are losing your touch," Kasia nodded solemnly.

"Meh," they said together.

"There's something wrong," Kasia said to James.

"I think we should be concerned," James said matter-of-factly.

"Have you both had Befuddlement Draught?" Kasia asked them.

"Draught of Peace?" James added.

"Confusing Concoction?"

"Potions nerds," Fred muttered.

"Essence of Insanity?"

"Come now, that one's not real, is it?" Demi protested.

James and Kasia shrugged.

"If it exists, you've had it."

**oOo**

**I've forgotten how to end chapters properly o.o**

**Sorry about the ridiculously long wait, I had meant to upload this on Christmas, but I was away. I did **_**write **_**it on Christmas though, so that's something. The Christmas part, at least. So yes, very very sorry. But I did also go to a summer camp, which gave me an idea for later. I'll say so at the end of the chapter when I post it (which won't be till at least fourth year)**

**But anyway! Please forgive me, read and enjoy, and review :D**


	19. Selwyns and Slytherins

**Chapter  
>-19-<br>**

**Selwyns and Slytherins**

"Quidditch practise!"

Those two words were heard very frequently in the month of January in the Gryffindor common room. They were met by a number of groans from the Quidditch team, who then reluctantly followed Teddy to the Quidditch pitch. As it was January, that usually meant that practises were held in torrential rain.

"The game will be in the same weather!" Teddy insisted, "So we've got to get used to it!"

Even when it wasn't bucketing down, it was cold and unpleasant. Demi and Kasia usually sat by the fire, with most of the other Gryffindors.

"I bet you're glad you're not on the Quidditch team now, eh, Demi?" Victoire said to Demi one stormy evening, who pouted.

"What's going on between you and Teddy anyway, Victoire?" Kasia asked, and Victoire raised her eyebrows.

"_Nothing. _Why do people keep saying that?" Victoire exclaimed, "Teddy's got a girlfriend, I've got a boyfriend."

"Who's Teddy going out with, then?" Demi asked.

"Callie Fischer," Victoire said immediately, with a grimace, "the one Ravenclaw who acts like she's so much smarter than everyone."

"You seem to _love _her," Kasia said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Victoire glared at her. "Besides, Teddy and I are practically family. It'd be weird."

"So you say."

Furthermore, when the team came back from practise, Demi went up to Teddy.

"What do you think of Joe Brooks?"

"He's not right for Vic," Teddy said at once, frowning. "They seem awkward together."

"Er...I wasn't asking for your opinion on him and Victoire," Demi said with a grin. Teddy's eyes widened.

"Well – I – Victoire and me are good friends, I only really know about Brooks from her," Teddy stammered.

Demi raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh."

"It's driving us crazy, too," John Harrison muttered to Demi, gesturing to himself and the other boys in seventh year. "Since fifth year."

Teddy whacked him upside the head. "We're _friends._"

**oOo**

On the 24th, the full moon fell again. Teddy was holding Quidditch practise until late, and Kasia went up to the hospital wing with plenty of time to spare. After last month's carelessness, she vowed she would never let it get that close again.

"But you have like _two _hours," Demi protested.

"I don't care," Kasia said impatiently, "I'm not leaving it that late again. I'll see you lot tomorrow, probably for morning tea."

Madam Pomfrey congratulated her on her punctuality, gave her the potion and made sure she headed towards the seventh floor. Kasia's mood was sour, as usual, but it was a definite improvement from last week. Shivering, she went to the border of the Forest, waiting. She almost thought for a second she'd welcome becoming an animal with fur to keep her warm...but then she remembered what came with it.

Kasia thought – when she was six – that she would get used to becoming a monster every month. This certainly didn't happen. The pain never lessened.

When she returned to the common room, Teddy was on the couch, fast asleep and snoring. Almost at the point of collapsing from exhaustion herself, Kasia decided she should probably wake him.

"Teddy!"

He stirred a little, then continued snoring. Kasia sighed and got her wand out.

"_Rennervate!_"

Teddy's eyes opened slowly, and he muttered, "Never again."

He then seemed to notice Kasia. "Thanks for waking me."

"What did you mean, 'never again'?" Kasia asked, still struggling to keep her own eyes open. "And why are you sleeping down here?"

Teddy got that look on his face that Kasia did whenever someone asked her too many questions around full moon. "I'm...sleeping here because I was stupid enough to hold a...Quidditch practise today...when I nearly fell off my broom about ten times...because...I was so bloody tired. Hence, never again."

"Smart one," Kasia said tiredly, "well, you should probably sleep in your dormitory. It's more comfortable."

Teddy nodded and the two of them headed off to their respective dormitories.

**oOo**

"That has _got _to be the longest Transfiguration double ever!" Demi said exasperatedly as the four of them sat down for morning tea the next day.

"I'm pretty sure they're all the same length," Fred retorted.

"You know what I meant!"

"Maybe, but it's fun to take things literally!"

"Annoying, maybe!"

"Well it's annoying to put up with you all day, but I manage!"

"Ouch," James whispered to Kasia.

"Well _you _should just be glad that you don't have to look at your face except in a mirror, cuz _that's _the most annoying thing here!"

"The most annoying thing here is you two arguing!" Kasia exclaimed, "Calm yourselves."

They both shut up.

"Anyway," Demi continued as if nothing happened, "that was a terrible lesson!"

"I know, right?" James agreed before Fred could say something.

"When will we _ever _need to turn rabbits to slippers?" Kasia rolled her eyes.

"It's the theory that helps in later Transfigurations," James said wisely, brandishing a strudel.

"Just because the two of you get it right away," Demi scowled, half-glaring at them, before taking the strudel.

"I wonder why we turn rabbits to slippers," Fred mused, "usually there's a pun in there. Or alliteration or something."

Before Demi could say something about Fred knowing what alliteration was, Kasia cut in. "Because the classic Muggle slippers are like rabbits."

"Really?" James said interestedly, "That's so weird..."

"Moving right along, I haven't done –" Fred began.

"−my Astronomy homework," James, Demi and Kasia finished for him. Fred grinned.

"To the library!"

Kasia finished eating and they headed to the library.

"I feel like I live in this place," Kasia chuckled as they sat down on one of the desks, and Fred pulled out his homework.

"Actually, I haven't completely finished either," Demi said sheepishly, pulling out hers as well. Kasia looked expectantly at James, who sighed resignedly and got his out, too.

"I'm going to my other desk," Kasia told her friends, referring to the one with all of her clippings organised on it.

"Of course you are," James chuckled.

Kasia started going through the casualties of the Second Wizarding War. She'd never checked there before, when she was looking for her father. He couldn't have died then, because it was before she or Anelia were born.

Then it hit her. How had she not remembered?

She hadn't checked the Prefect and Head lists for when her grandparents were at Hogwarts! Abandoning the casualties of the Second Wizarding War, Kasia rushed excitedly over to the lists of Prefects and Heads for the 50s and 60s and took them back to her table.

There were a few familiar names in the Prefect list, including Minerva McGonagall. She reached the 60s list, and what she saw under Ravenclaw in 1966 made her jaw drop.

It was her grandmother, for sure; Calesca wasn't exactly a common name, but...

_Calesca Selwyn._

Selwyn? _Selwyn? _As in, related to one of the worst Death Eaters? Kasia couldn't believe it. She, Kasia Days, was related to a Death Eater. After dismissing that her father wasn't a Death Eater, she didn't even consider her grandparents.

"We've finished our homework," Demi said to her, walking over, "the bell's about to go, we should get going to Astronomy, Professor Sinistra doesn't really like it when we're late."

"What is it?" James asked, coming over as well and seeing Kasia's look of shock, "What's the matter?"

He looked over her shoulder at the parchment she was holding.

"Prefects in 1966, Ravenclaw ... Noah Quirke and Calesca Selwyn ..." James trailed off at the end.

"Selwyn?" Fred asked, looking stunned.

"As in, Death Eater Selwyn?" Demi said with wide eyes.

"No," Kasia said loudly, snapping out of her shock. "That was Alsius Selwyn. But ... my grandmother's related to a Death Eater ... she no doubt agreed on those ideas, maybe was even a Death Eater herself, but a lesser known one. The Selwyn family is married into the Black family, and we all know how they turned out."

"She could have ... not agreed with it," James said gently, "Like Sirius, you know?"

"Yeah, when else has that ever happened?" Kasia shot back, putting the list down.

"Andromeda Black, Teddy's grandmother," Fred mused. "There were lots blasted off the tree that time we visited Grimmauld Place, right, James?"

"Of course," James said quickly, "there was Cedrella Black..."

"Isla Black..."

"Alphard..."

"Yeah, I've got the point," Kasia snapped, "and that's about five Blacks on that family tree out of about a hundred?"

"I think that's a little bit of an exaggeration," Demi said fairly.

"But not by much!" Kasia growled, "There is _such _a small chance that Calesca Selwyn was a blood traitor. And probably my grandfather was a bigot as well."

The bell sounded loudly, and Kasia gathered her things and stalked out the door, running straight into Trey, and both of their books fell to the floor.

"Sorry," they said at the same time, and bent down to pick up their books.

"What've you got?" Kasia asked, piling her books again.

"History of Magic," Trey grimaced, "you?"

"Astronomy."

"Lucky," Trey chuckled, and he looked a little nervous.

"What's up?"

"I could ask you the same question," Trey joked.

"I've just got ... a lot on my mind," Kasia frowned, "now out with it."

"Do you want to come to my birthday party?" Trey stammered. Kasia raised an eyebrow.

"_With _you?"

Trey reddened. "No, no. Just as a friend. I mean, if you don't want to..."

"Sure," Kasia said, smiling for the first time since the library. "When is it?"

"The 22nd," Trey said, looking relieved, "It's just food and stuff, really. In the Slytherin common room. You'll just have to wait outside until someone can come and get you."

Kasia nodded, said goodbye to Trey and turned around to James, Fred and Demi, all of whom looked a little shocked. _Well, _Kasia reasoned with herself, _James looks a little more than a little shocked._

"You're going _in _the Slytherin common room?" Fred asked in disbelief.

"You _actually_ trusthim?" James growled.

"You won't know _anyone _else, and they all think you're a Muggleborn!" Demi exclaimed.

Kasia rolled her eyes. "I've had just about enough of the three of you − especially _you, _James – with this prejudice! Slytherins aren't all bad, Trey proves that. I'm going to his party, _in _the common room, yes. They're not going to bloody ambush me or anything!"

"We're only worried because not _all _Slytherins are good!" Demi said quickly.

"Because _most _Slytherins aren't good," James corrected.

"And their common room _can't _be good!" Fred added.

"There are just as many _idiots_ in Slytherin as there are in Gryffindor," Kasia growled, "and Trey _isn't _one of them. But I think _you _lot might be."

She stalked off to Astronomy, leaving them standing outside the library in shock.

Kasia knew she might have been overreacting, but it was around full moon, so she had an excuse. And they were all being old fashioned.

She sat with Abigail Hill in Astronomy, a surprisingly laid back Ravenclaw who had a really witty sense of humour.

When she got back to the common room, she sat down near her friends, but focused on her Astronomy homework.

"We've decided you can go to the party," James said finally, frowning. Kasia stared in disbelief.

"Oh great, thanks for your permission!" Kasia said sarcastically. "Who are you, my parents? Oh wait, one disowned me and the other's dead."

"There's no need to be snappy," Demi mumbled under her breath.

"I can hear you, you know," Kasia told her. "Moon hearing."

"We're sorry for overreacting," Fred apologised.

"That's got to be one of the first times you've known what to say first," Kasia said, as smile tugging at her lips. "And I may have been overreacting too. But at least I had an excuse."

"What a mood swing," James joked, but his smile fell when Kasia gave him a look.

After dinner, they'd all finished their Astronomy and Transfiguration homework, and Kasia was dwelling over the Selwyn thing. Demi went to bed early, saying something about wanting to talk to Yasmine.

She couldn't believe it. It just seemed too unreal. Something Charlie Weasley had said in his letter came back to her, about what Marvell said about his eyes. "_He said he got them from his mother, but didn't say what family she was from. I don't think he knew."_

What could that possibly mean? Marvell didn't know that his mother was a Selwyn, but why not? Maybe he was ashamed, Kasia realised. It was easier to believe that her father defied the pure-blooded thoughts, seeing as he married a Muggle, but it seemed unlikely that her grandmother did as well.

"So are you going _with _him then?" James asked abruptly, interrupting Kasia's thoughts. She jumped a little: she'd forgotten he was still there.

"What?"

"With Trey," James clarified, "to the party."

Kasia looked at him, surprised.

"Of course not," she answered, and then narrowed her eyes, "but what would it matter if I were?"

"We're only in second year," James muttered, seeming to regret bringing it up.

"_I'm _thirteen," Kasia reminded him, "it's not that young. Besides, it doesn't matter. I'm not going to the party _with _him."

They sat in silence for a minute.

"I don't think your grandparents were Death Eaters," James said, obviously having thought about it for a while. Kasia's lips tightened.

"Only because they were in Ravenclaw, remember?" James said quickly, "I'm not saying all Slytherins were or are bad –" Kasia suppressed a laugh "− I'm _not. _But I don't think there were many Death Eaters out of Slytherin."

"I hadn't thought of that," Kasia admitted, "but I'm not ruling Death Eaters out. Just because they weren't Death Eater-ish when they were Sorted, _doesn't _mean they didn't change their minds."

"You're not thinking your father was a Death Eater, are you?"

"No," Kasia said firmly. "Your uncle Charlie seemed to like him, and said that Marvell didn't know about his mother's family. And Oliver, as well." Kasia then thought of something. "He said he got his eyes – my eyes – from his mother. My grandmother must have had violet eyes as well."

_I share my eyes with a Death Eater, _Kasia added in her mind, grimacing.

"Your eyes are something," James said absently.

"What?"

"They're _purple!_" James enthused. "Much more interesting than brown. I wish I got my dad's green ones."

"At least they're not the generic brown," Kasia mused, "they're more of a warm, bright brown."

James hummed. "So we good, then?"

"If you stop being so medieval about Slytherins. I doubt your dad would like it, much."

James gave a dramatic sigh. "I _suppose. _Higgs doesn't seem _too_ bad, anyway."

"He isn't."

"Do you think Alsius Selwyn is your grandmother's brother, or father, or what?"

Kasia scowled. "I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure he was young-ish when he was a Death Eater...so I'm guessing brother, or cousin."

"You could find a modern genealogy book," James suggested, "They usually have trees of all the pure-blooded families."

"That's true," she nodded, "but I'd feel like the biggest prat getting it."

James laughed. "I'm sure you can bare feeling like a prat for five minutes."

"I sure hope you're right," Kasia sighed, "to think that my grandmother could've been a Death Eater..."

"I don't think she will be," James said seriously, then sat up. "Well, I'm going to go sleep. I can't believe how tired I am with all these Quidditch practises."

"Probably not a good example when the captain nearly falls off his broom," Kasia laughed.

"How did you know about that?" James asked, his eyebrows knitting together. Kasia shrugged.

"Full moon conversations. I swear, I barely remember most of them, I'm so exhausted."

"Full moon was last night, and it's 11:30," James said, "how are you still awake?"

"No idea," Kasia said truthfully, "sometimes I go past the point of exhaustion and I think I might be delirious or something."

"Sounds accurate," James joked. Kasia hit him half-heartedly.

"Go to sleep."

"Not before you, of course."

**ITS SHORTER THAN USUAL I KNOW! But do you know how hard it is to crank out an extra 400 words when 500 have already been cranked out?**

**I actually wrote almost half of this chapter, and lots of bits for the rest of second year when I had writers block for the last chapter. I planned out everything and wrote the bits I wanted haha.**

**Okay guys, so I know where I'm going with the rest of this year (and the rest of Hogwarts, and after, in fact) but sometimes there isn't enough to go in a chapter. I never post a chapter under 3000 words (with the exception of like, the third one and this one), and it's hard to squeeze out another thousand when everything important's already gone in the chapter. **

**SO. What I propose is: after you read a chapter, review and let me know what sort of scene you want to see in the next chapter, and I'll try put it in, if not in the one after. Things like Quidditch matches are already planned, and same with Kasia's search for her family. Anything else, really. Please?**


	20. Green Tinged Parties and Waiting Up

**Chapter  
>-20-<br>**

**Green-Tinged Parties and Waiting Up**

February of course had its usual torrential rain, much to the dismay of all players of Quidditch. Second year seemed to be passing a lot quicker than first, and before they knew it, it was three weeks into February.

"I'm off," Kasia said wearily, walking out of the common room without waiting for replies. Demi turned to Fred and James, who were Transfiguring their books.

"Off to where?"

"Higgs' party," James said at once, his nose wrinkling a little.

"That was tonight?" Demi asked.

"Apparently," Fred sighed. "On a more important matter, Teddy went on for _almost an hour_ after practise today on how important it is that Slytherin wins their match with Ravenclaw next week."

"Well they are already 200 points ahead of us," Demi said matter-of-factly.

"But there's nothing _we _can do about it!" Fred insisted, "We're not even playing! Supporting Slytherin feels weird, anyway. It goes against natural instincts. It's like –"

"Speaking of Slytherin," James interrupted, "should we really be letting Kasia walk into a dungeon full of them alone?"

"She'll be fine," Demi rolled her eyes, "they aren't all that bad."

"No, they're not," James relented, "but the Sorting Hat does mention that blood purity is something important, and Kasia, as far as they know, is a Muggleborn."

"Why couldn't she just say she's a half blood?"

"I don't think they would believe her," Fred said thoughtfully, "even if she said she was related to Selwyn, they might just think she's making it up."

"That's pretty judgemental of you about Slytherins," Demi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well so what?" James exclaimed, "They have a dark reputation for a reason."

"Doesn't your dad call that Snape guy the bravest man he'd ever known?" Demi asked sceptically.

"Pfft!" James snorted, waving his hand, "He calls everyone that. Snape, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus, Aberforth, Dobby, Uncle Ron..."

"We get it!" Fred exclaimed, "A lot of people were brave!"

"What can we do, then?" Demi asked.

Fred's eyes had a glint in them he had obviously inherited from his father. "We can crash this party."

**oOo**

"Okay, this idea?" Demi said, her voice echoing in the halls under the school, "Not as appealing now that we're actually _going into _the Slytherin common room."

"We'll be fine," Fred said confidently as they approached what they assumed to be the door.

"Now what?"

The passageway opened suddenly, a Slytherin girl in their year – Lacey Turner – standing there.

"Gryffindors?" Lacey said skeptically.

"Yeah, of course," Fred grinned confidently, "We're good friends of...Trey."

"Right..."

Lacey stepped aside, still looking suspicious when they bypassed her and entered the Slytherin common room.

It was very green from the tinge of the lake – which could be seen outside the windows – and it had a grand and mysterious feel. Even the fire was more green than usual.

"It's cold," Demi shivered.

"It's cool," Fred grinned.

"It's eerie," James said, narrowing his eyes and looking around. "Do you see her anywhere?"

They scanned the common room, which had clusters of different houses, as well as the older Slytherins, most of whom were near the fire.

"I can't see her," Fred said, confused.

"Neither. This is kind of creepy," Demi said uncertainly, "the green tinge sort of freaks me – IS THAT THE GIANT SQUID!?"

"Awesome!" Fred exclaimed, rushing to the window for a closer look. James and Demi followed, still looking around. "This common room is _wicked._"

"If you love it so much, you should transfer to Slytherin," James said sarcastically.

"Is that even possible?"

"I don't think there are any other Gryffindors here," Demi said uncertainly, looking for a flash of red and gold. There wasn't any. Most of the people were, obviously, Slytherins, and then Ravenclaws, scattered among a small group of Hufflepuffs. And no Gryffindors.

Finally, James spotted someone.

"Hey, there's Higgs!"

Trey looked around at the sound of his name and came over to the three Gryffindors.

"I didn't know you lot were coming," Trey said in a friendly tone, "where's Kasia?"

"She isn't here?" James furrowed his eyebrows.

"I haven't seen her," Trey responded, "and I saw everyone come in. Where is she? And...not to seem rude, but why are you guys here? Don't get me wrong, you're welcome, I just figured you didn't –"

"We thought she'd be here," Demi interrupted, "happy birthday, by the way. We've got no idea where Kasia is. Last I saw her she was leaving the common room to go here..." she trailed off.

"Gryffindors!" James said suddenly, his eyes wide. A few Slytherins turned towards the sound of the noise in confusion. Demi and Fred stood there, heads both cocked to the side.

"What?"

James pulled Fred and Demi away from a confused looking Trey Higgs.

"It's full moon!" James whispered hurriedly, "She wasn't heading to here; she was heading to the hospital wing!"

"Merlin's socks!" Demi said frantically, "We came for no reason! We're at a Slytherin party with no invitation or motive!"

"I thought you didn't think they were that bad?" Fred asked, confused.

"That was _before _I went in their creepy common room!" Demi hissed, "Now let's go!"

"Are you _scared_?" Fred said incredulously, looking delighted at the fact.

"No, of course not!"

"Really?" Fred asked, looking interested, "The green tinge...snake door knockers...magical water creatures right on the other side of the glass, they don't frighten you? At all? Not even considering how thin that glass looks?"

"No!" Demi insisted, her eyes darting to the windows. Fred looked as if Christmas had come early.

"You know I hardly think the founders would have put a shatter-proofing charm on the windows," Fred continued matter-of-factly, "I mean, what's the point? We all _love_ those lovely squids and sirens anyway. In fact –"

"Is this really necessary?" James interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm scared!" Demi half-shouted, still looking warily at the windows, "Happy?"

"Good to see you, Higgs!" Fred exclaimed happily to Trey, who was now looking suspicious as well as bewildered, "Happy birthday!"

"Tell your girlfriend she's a Mudblood," Rory Derrick sneered as he shoved James' shoulder on their way out.

"She's not my girlfriend," James said, looking confused. Then his expression hardened. "And she's _not_ a Mudblood!"

Before Derrick could process what he said, James shot his wand out and Transfigured Derrick's Slytherin scarf to blazing Gryffindor colours.

"Let's go!" Demi said frantically, hurrying James and Fred out the passageway. They could hear Derrick's angry yells behind them. "Go! Go! Go! I don't know any defensive spells!"

"We'll be rooting for you guys next week in the match!" Fred hollered down the passageway a second before it closed. Then they all burst out into laughter.

"If we confused some Slytherins tonight, that would have been the icing on the cake," James grinned.

**oOo**

Their adventures left Demi, Fred and James lying on the sofas by the fire lazily. There were a few other Gryffindors in the room, near the bookshelves and at the desks. Teddy was lying face down on the sofa next to them, occasionally letting out a small moan.

"Why are you so happy?" Fred asked James, yawning. James shrugged, still smiling.

"I never really thought it was a good idea for Kasia to go. I mean, look at Derrick."

"True, true," Demi said, nodding. "How long do you think Kasia will be?"

"After dawn."

They all turned, surprised, to the owner of the muffled voice: Teddy. He turned so that he was facing them.

"She never comes back until after the sun goes up," Teddy continued groggily, "which makes sense."

"How often are you here when she comes back?" Demi asked curiously.

"Mostly," Teddy yawned, closing his eyes.

"Wouldn't it be better to go and sleep?"

Teddy scrunched his face up. "Not really. I can hardly go to sleep until after dawn, anyway. Everything hurts, and I probably couldn't even stand up."

"What...what else is there?" Demi asked, looking sly. Fred and James rolled their eyes. Demi was always curious about Kasia's transformation, since Kasia never let her in on anything.

"Everything just aches, and I'm so tired, but I can never get to sleep. That's about it, I guess."

"We can stay up till dawn," Demi said confidently, earning scornful looks from Fred and James. "What? We can!"

Teddy mumbled something about loud voices, and turned back around.

"Come on, guys!" Demi pleaded, "Just imagine how it'll be for her!"

Teddy muttered something unintelligible.

"Alright," James relented, getting comfortable, "but I blame you if she's mad."

"She won't be mad," Fred tutted, lying down as well. "But we're all going to be dead tired tomorrow."

**oOo**

Kasia murmured the password to the Fat Lady and shuffled inside, eyes closed, fully intending to collapse on the sofa. It had been a horrible full moon. The rain hadn't stopped bucketing down the entire night, but she couldn't just sit under a tree with all her energy. As soon as dawn hit, her clothes were soaked through and she muttered that she was sure to get hypothermia.

Kasia knew her way to the sofas without looking. It was lucky that she opened her eyes a fraction before she did, because she would have fallen right onto Fred. Kasia's eyes opened wider. Fred, Demi and James were all sleeping on the available sofas, Teddy taking up the remaining one. Kasia moaned and walked around the sofas until she reached the rug next to the fire.

"Close enough," she mumbled, before collapsing on the rug instead, shivering. Then she remembered Teddy and – knowing he was still awake − raised her voice. "Teddy."

"Hm?"

"Go to your dormitory." She wasn't being selfish: he would sleep much better in his own bed.

"M'kay."

Teddy managed to push himself up and headed to the stairs. Kasia lifted her head and crawled to the sofa, falling asleep almost immediately.

**oOo**

"Kasia!"

Kasia had made it just in time for Astronomy, looking exhausted and sick after climbing to the top of the astronomy tower.

James, Fred and Demi greeted her and they all went in the classroom. The professor gave them group work to do, which basically gave them permission to talk.

"How did I get in my bed?" Kasia asked them, still looking disorientated.

"Apollo conjured a stretcher," Fred informed, "and then Demi levitated it to your bed."

"Apollo?"

"He got up early for some strange reason," Demi shook her head; "I'll never understand what his fascination is with early mornings."

"Hm," Kasia hummed, her brain working slowly. She gave a sneeze and a groan. So not only was she feeling sick from full moon, but she actually _was _sick. "And how come you lot were on the sofas?"

"We thought we'd wait up for you!" Demi said excitedly, and then hung her head. "But we fell asleep."

Kasia's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What gave you the idea that I would want you to wait up?"

Demi opened her mouth, but seemed at loss for words. "I don't know. I guess I just thought you'd like it."

"Well, I wouldn't," Kasia said, becoming frustrated, "if you guys were awake...I would just rather you didn't."

"Why?" Demi looked slightly hurt. James and Fred were keeping out of what they suspected to be an argument. "You're okay with Teddy being there," she continued.

"It's just−" Kasia struggled to find the right words, without giving too much away. "It's...I'm just really...It's the only time when I don't have to be..." she trailed off, not saying the last word. _Brave._

"You don't have to be what?" Demi persisted. Kasia growled softly to herself.

"Never mind."

"Tell me!" Demi whined.

"Drop it, Demi," Kasia said, narrowing her eyes. James and Fred sensed danger.

"Zia..."

"I said drop it!" Kasia snarled. Demi fell silent for a minute.

"Ka−"

"Drop it, Demi," James said seriously.

"Unless you actually want to be eaten," Fred added.

Kasia couldn't seem to decide to be angry or amused at his comment, and settled for a tight smile, her eyes still narrow.

"New topic!" Fred said suddenly, throwing his arms up.

"Astronomy, I hope," Professor Sinistra said wryly as she walked past.

"Of course, ma'am!" Fred beamed at her innocently until she raised an eyebrow and walked away. Kasia assumed it was only because she knew that they would all have the work done before it was due.

"As I was saying," Fred went on, as if there was no interruption, "Kasia, we figured you'd have told Trey Higgs that you couldn't make it to his party."

"His party?" Kasia looked taken aback, "But that's tonight, I _can _go."

"Kasia, today's the 23rd," Demi told her seriously, "the party was last night."

"The full moon...that was last night...the 22nd!" Kasia whispered. "How did I not realise this before? I always know the dates! I should've remembered the minute he told me it was on the 22nd!"

"You were distracted," Demi recalled, "remember? You'd just found out your grandmother's last name was Selwyn. And a day after full moon."

"You have a good memory," Kasia muttered, "Merlin. What am I going to do? He's going to think I didn't want to go!"

"Pity," James coughed, and then looked at his friends innocently. "Hm? What?"

"Hang on..." Kasia narrowed her eyes again and looking up at the three of them suspiciously. "How did you know I hadn't told him I couldn't make it?"

"We crashed the party," Fred said at once, seriously, earning glares from Demi and James. Kasia laughed.

"Right."

Kasia laughed again, and stopped when she saw their faces.

"No..." Kasia said slowly, not believing them. "Seriously?"

Fred cracked into a grin. "Their common room is _wicked. _We saw the giant squid! AND!"

"Don't!" Demi protested weakly, but Fred ignored her.

"Demi is scared of water!" Fred marvelled, and then waited for Kasia's reaction.

"...I know," Kasia said obviously, "I've lived with her for eight years."

Fred looked thoroughly disappointed in Kasia's reaction.

"That explains the ice skating," James said suddenly.

"We're getting off track," Kasia interrupted, "you guys _actually went _to Trey's party? What happened?"

"James turned Derrick into a Gryffindor."

"I wished them luck at Quidditch!"

"We confused Trey."

"And realised what day it was!"

"We confused _all of them_!"

"And Fred made Demi scared of the windows."

Kasia blinked. "That did not make any sense. Fred, did you say James turned...?"

"Derrick into a Gryffindor, yeah," Fred finished for her, nodding, "he changed the colours of Derrick's scarf and robes."

"And what on earth would have made you wish them luck at Quidditch?"

"We don't want Ravenclaw to win," Demi said obviously, rolling her eyes.

"And you saw Trey?" Kasia continued, ignoring Demi. "What did he say?"

"He was confused," James said, "I mean we all came instead of you, and then I realised it was full moon and we left pretty much straight after that."

"Damn, I owe him an apology, then," Kasia frowned, "why didn't you make up some excuse? You two are far better at excuses than me!"

James and Fred shrugged. It never crossed their minds.

**oOo**

Kasia dreaded going to Potions the next day. She would have to work with Trey, since they were paired up again to make the next potion.

"Why didn't you come?" Trey asked grumpily. Kasia had spent the entire morning trying to figure out an excuse, but it really wasn't her forte.

"I was really, really sick," Kasia said, mentally kicking herself for not asking Fred or James again. _Not that they would want to help me, _she added to herself. "Honestly."

Trey looked at her in disbelief. "Sure, you _look _sick. But really? If you didn't want to go, you should have just said no."

"That rhymed," Kasia smiled and, at the look of Trey's stony face, dropped it, "I honestly did want to go, Trey. Really. But I get _so _sick, you know that. You've seen me sick before. My temperature goes dangerously high." _Very, very dangerously, _she added mentally.

Trey looked doubtful. "So the sickness just suddenly came on last night?"

"I was feeling sick the whole day," Kasia said truthfully, "it really just slipped my mind."

"You must get sick a lot for it to _slip your mind._"

"You have no idea," Kasia muttered, taking measurements of knotgrass.

"I can tell there's something else," he said, scowling, "and I don't get why you can't trust me."

"I _can't!_" Kasia exclaimed before she could stop herself. Trey stared.

"You can't?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Fine, doesn't matter."

"What is it with you?" Kasia said exasperatedly. "Is trust really that important to Slytherins or something?"

"Great, now you're stereotyping me with my house," Trey rolled his eyes, "that's always good."

"Haven't I already said I don't think Slytherins are automatically evil?" Kasia huffed.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little?"

"Says you!"

Trey glowered at his desk, and spent most of the rest of the lesson doing the potion mostly by himself, leaving Kasia steaming.

**oOo**

"How did Higgs take it?" Fred asked Kasia on their way to Transfiguration. Her scowl gave Kasia away.

"I told you so," James sang, almost gleefully. Kasia snarled at him.

"You should be grateful full moon was yesterday."

"Believe me, I am," James chuckled.

**oOo**

That weekend was the Quidditch match of Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and Fred, Demi, James and Kasia were standing in front of the mirror in the common.

"This feels weird," Fred whined, looking at his green and silver scarf and scrunching his nose.

"I think I look good in green," Demi noted, looking at herself in the mirror with a smile.

"I honestly feel like I'm betraying every single one of my relatives," James said in a hushed voice.

"Hey, look, it's Christmas!" Kasia grinned, holding her Slytherin scarf next to the red sofa. "We make Christmas colours!"

Looking around the room, that was true. Usually, one would see blue and red, but this time the Gryffindor common room did look like Christmas, with the green-clad Gryffindors contrasting to the red decorations.

"Well, let's head down to the Quidditch pitch!" Demi said positively, leading the group. The Gryffindors earned quite a few stares. The Hufflepuffs were confused. The Slytherins were suspicious and confused, but obviously pleased. For the Gryffindors to put aside their pride and support the house of the snakes was apparently amusing for them. And the Ravenclaws were offended.

**oOo**

"The first goal of the match! 10 points for Ravenclaw!"

Demi started cheering, then caught herself, eyes wide. "This _does _feel weird."

Apollo, a few stands up, was one of the only people on the Gryffindor Quidditch team wearing blue.

"Go Poppy!"

"We're supposed to be rooting for Slytherin," Peter told him, and Apollo looked at him incredulously.

"Yes, I'm going to root for _Slytherin _instead of my girlfriend," Apollo said sarcastically. Teddy was eyeing his blue scarf, irritated.

The match started off very evenly. Slytherin and Ravenclaw were neck and neck for the entire match, and there were two sightings of the Snitch. The first was nearly caught by Slytherin, but the Ravenclaw Chaser managed to sweep right in front of them and the Snitch was lost. The second had both Grace Lee and Trey Higgs streaming after it, but in the efforts to knock each other's hands away, they lost sight of the Snitch yet again.

It was only when Slytherin was 10 points ahead after about an hour, when the Snitch was seen again.

"Higgs and Lee go neck and neck, swerving between the stands! Both their brooms are as fast as each other – woah! A nasty bludger there from Kim Phillips of Ravenclaw, spinning Higgs' broom in circles! It looks like it hit his leg as well, but he's still trying to get control. Will he be able to catch up?"

He wouldn't. Grace Lee made a tight corner and swiped at the golden ball, and a grin broke out on her face.

"LEE HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! Ravenclaw wins 280-120!"

"SLYTHERIN WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN!" Teddy shouted in frustration, his hair changing colours faster than a traffic light. "NO!"

Apollo was the only Gryffindor cheering.

**oOo**

A couple of days after the match, Kasia saw Teddy in the corner of the room, by himself. It looked as if he were practising Charms.

"Hey Teddy."

Teddy whipped around to face Kasia, his face frustrated.

"What!? Oh, sorry Kasia. I just _can't get this bloody charm!_" Teddy pouted, pointing his wand at the cup, his face screwing up.

"I think you might be forgetting the incantation," Kasia said helpfully after a few seconds. Teddy sighed, annoyed.

"That's the point, it's nonverbal! Curse seventh year and their silent spells! It was hard enough last year!" Teddy exclaimed, throwing his wand down. "Anyway, how's it going?"

"Please don't let them wait up again," Kasia pleaded. Teddy softened.

"Of course," he said sincerely, "I think I tried to say something, but you know how it is."

"Yeah, I do," Kasia muttered, "It's just that it's the one time a month that I don't have to be brave, you know? I don't have to pretend that it doesn't hurt at all."

"I understand," Teddy nodded, "it's the same here. Sort of. You know."

Kasia nodded as well. "Thanks, Teddy."

Teddy gave a half-smile. "No problem. Come here, kiddo."

When they hugged, Kasia could tell that he understood. Neither of them wanted pity, or to let on how much pain there was. Someone to relate to was as good as it could get.

**Yay nice and long chapter! You guys should be grateful :P**

**Again, any feedback or things you'd like to see would be great! At first I wasn't going to have the gang to the party, and Kasia would know what day it was, but after a suggestion I thought it would be hilarious So hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think it's one of my favourites!**


	21. Genealogy and a Basket of Chocolates

**Chapter  
>-21-<br>**

**Genealogy and a Basket of Chocolate**

March began with a week of unexpected snow, and a Quidditch match. As soon as the snow began, Teddy took his team out for extra practises for getting used to the weather.

"I think it's safe to say the novelty of Quidditch has worn off?" Kasia said innocently as Fred and James collapsed onto the couches next to her and Demi, where Demi was focussing completely on her Herbology essay. James moaned and sat up slowly, facing them.

"It was horrible," he croaked, feeling his cheekbones, which had thin cuts from the snow. "My cheekbones feel like they're raw."

"And my head hurts," Fred groaned, still slumped in his chair. Kasia looked at James quizzically.

"Bludger," James informed her, wincing, "Teddy was trying this new thing to see if the Beaters could try and deflect two Bludgers right after one another...I think he forgot to leave out that they'd be coming from different directions."

"And the worst part is," Fred added, sitting up and holding the back of his head, "he said we would have _three _more practises this week."

"I don't really understand how he's managing seventh year on top of this," James mused.

"_And _he had that huge break up with Callie Fischer," Demi added.

Teddy Lupin and Callie Fischer's breakup was one of those things that the entire school knew about. It had happened outside the Ravenclaw common room at the end of February, and to the rest of the school's dismay, Ravenclaws weren't gossipers. The few who did let the information slip didn't give any details on what it was about, but said it was one of the loudest things they'd ever heard. Anelia reprimanded Demi when she bugged her about it, saying that it really wasn't anyone's business.

Even so, the majority of people strongly suspected it was because of Victoire, which understandably annoyed her boyfriend, Joe Brooks, to quite a degree. They seemed to be arguing a lot also.

"Teddy's too focused to let a little thing like that bother him," James tutted, rolling his eyes.

"Little?" Demi scoffed, "The entire Ravenclaw common room was complaining about the noise. Teddy should count himself lucky that Fischer's friends aren't the type for revenge curses."

"Well, what about Teddy's friends?" Kasia asked.

"It's not good for a guy to curse a girl," Fred said obviously, "same as you don't hit a girl for Muggles."

"I still maintain that that originated from girls cursing back _better,_" Demi said strongly. James and Fred rolled their eyes.

"Course you do," Fred sighed.

"You think it's just out of politeness that guys don't curse girls?" Demi said challengingly.

"Well, yeah!"

"You think girls _can't _curse better?"

"Ye−no!"

"You were going to say yes!"

"So what if I was?"

"That is _so _sexist!"

"I said no!"

"So you think that if you had to duel Kasia right now, you would win?"

"That's unfair!"

"Because she's a girl?"

"No! Because she's just better!"

"Thanks, Fred," Kasia grinned. "Means a lot."

"You sure it's not because she's a girl?" Demi shot back, ignoring Kasia.

"Yeah, I am! Because if _you _and I had to duel right now, _I _would win. And it wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you're a girl and I'm a guy."

Demi scoffed. "You think you could beat me in a duel?"

"I know I could! I'm the son of George Weasley, for Merlin's sake!"

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"This is going for a little longer than usual, eh?" James said to Kasia, who rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I can see where it's going, too," Kasia replied.

"10 galleons says you can't beat me in a duel!"

"15 and you've got yourself a deal!"

"Done!"

They both fell silent, looking defensively at James and Kasia, who both had their eyebrows arched.

"Hey, don't look at us, it's your bright idea," James said quickly, "just don't –"

They were interrupted by Joe Brook's loud voice following Victoire into the common room.

"How can I ignore it when the entire bloody school thinks that Lupin ended it for you?"

The common room fell silent, listening curiously.

Victoire went beet red. "Because it's not true."

"Did he tell you that?" Joe exclaimed, "Because you two are just so tight!"

"We've been friends since we were born!" Victoire shouted back. "It's not my fault what the school thinks! And would you _all stop eavesdropping!"_

The common room quickly started busying themselves. Nobody wanted to get on Victoire's nerves when she showed her Veela side.

"Every rumour starts from some sort of truth!" Joe retaliated. "And people are counting the days left before _you _end _this_ for _him!_"

"Well if you're so determined that we'll break up, then just do it!" Victoire yelled, tears springing into her eyes.

"Fine! You can have the half-werewolf now, it's over!" Joe spat.

Victoire gaped. "Half werewolf?"

"That's what he –"

WHACK!

Victoire looked at Joe lying on the ground in disgust, and then rubbed her knuckles.

"Punching hurts," she pouted. "You're just glad Teddy's _not _here, because he hits a lot harder than I do."

She spun on her heel and strutted to her dormitory, her two best friends – Leslie Carmichael and Amy Wagtail – close behind.

Most of the common room was in shock. Zac Petrelli, a friend of Joe's, helped him up. Joe's nose looked as if it was broken beneath the blood gushing from it.

"What _style!_" Demi said admiringly. "I don't think anyone but she could have pulled that off better."

"She's such a Veela," Fred chuckled.

"What a jerk," Kasia said disdainfully, watching as Joe and Zac hurried out of the common room to the hospital wing.

"He's not a bad guy," James said reasonably, "I mean he just let the rumours get to him."

"Yeah, completely ignoring the way he said 'half-werewolf' like it was Teddy's fault," Kasia growled.

"Yeah, besides that," James agreed quickly. "Obviously."

Demi sighed and stretched. "I'm off to bed. You coming, Zia?"

"Just a sec," Kasia yawned, gathering her and Demi's essays. "Night guys. You should probably go to sleep too, if you've got three more practises."

James and Fred groaned and slumped further into their couches.

**oOo**

The school was buzzing over Victoire's breakup with Joe Brooks. Unlike the Ravenclaws, lots of the Gryffindors were very open to gossip, and the rumours that Teddy ended his relationship for Victoire were circulating more than ever.

"Haven't heard about your father or grandparents for a while, Kasia," Fred noted at breakfast.

Kasia sighed. "I don't know where to look next. The only thing I can really keep looking for is whatever the _Absc. _thing is, and frankly, that's hopeless." Kasia waved her wand and made the cutlery dance absentmindedly. "I don't know. I'm starting to think I won't find them."

Her friends looked sympathetic.

"But you've been trying for so long," James told her.

"I realise that." Kasia said bluntly. "But I've looked everywhere."

"We can help you again, if you want," Demi offered sincerely. Kasia shook her head.

"I wouldn't know where to look. My grandmother was Head Girl, and my grandfather was Keeper one year for Ravenclaw. My father was born in February of 1972, two years after the First War started. The war finished when he was nine." Kasia sighed again. "There's nothing left to find."

"Besides your grandparents," Fred noted, "when were they born?"

Kasia thought for a moment. "Not sure. Oh! But I've still got to check out some lineage books."

"Do you want to go after classes today?" James asked, smiling.

"I suppose. Learn about my great grandparents and stuff."

Kasia was beginning to see that there wasn't much you could do with a list of names and dates. But after a painful double of History of Magic that afternoon, they went to the library to look at the lineage books.

There was a small selection of books on wizarding genealogy.

"They don't think of many original names, do they?" Fred mused, looking between _Wizarding Genealogy in the 21__st__ Century _and _Present Ancient Families._

"That is very true," Demi agreed, then stopped in her pacing. "Did I just...?"

"Agree with Fred?" James said absentmindedly, "Yes. The world is coming to an end."

"Can we focus, please?" Kasia said impatiently, taking out _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy _and putting it on her desk. They spent a good twenty minutes scouring it, coming across familiar names such as Weasley, Malfoy, Potter, Longbottom, Black and...

"The House of Selwyn!" Demi exclaimed, pointing to the reference.

"There's my grandmother..." Kasia noted softly, "Calesca Selwyn, born in 1951...she has an older brother Alsius, and her parents Elladora Black and Campus Selwyn."

"Black?" James repeated, surprised. Kasia gave him a weird look.

"All pureblood families are related somehow," she said obviously, "you're related to Malfoys, Weasleys, Longbottoms...and Selwyn apparently."

"Very distantly though," Fred clarified, "like it didn't matter that my grandparents married each other, even though they were _very _distantly related."

"Alsius Selwyn...he was one of the worst Death Eaters," Kasia remembered, "my grandmother's _brother!_"

"Do you reckon he's still alive?" Demi asked. Kasia shuddered.

"If he is, I don't want to meet him. But I suppose I could check out the deaths in the war again."

"Every answer you get leads to more questions," James mused.

"Pretty much," Kasia sighed, "which is why I don't really even know what I'm doing anymore."

**oOo**

Trey had still not completely forgiven her, but he had seemed to accept that she wasn't going to tell him.

"It's not important, I suppose," Trey said grudgingly in Potions, "but I wish you would've just told me you weren't coming."

"I was so spaced out I thought it was the night after, actually," Kasia recalled. "Anyway! The Antidote to Common Poisons!"

"Antidote to Common Poisons," Trey repeated, flicking through _Magical Drafts and Potions, _"we need a Bezoar, mistletoe berries, stewed Mandrake, honeywater and unicorn horns."

The potion went pretty well. Kasia made sure that the Bezoar was grinded to a very fine powder, and Trey stopped her before she could put the cauldron on the fire at too high a temperature.

"You're getting better at this," Trey complimented her, "potions, I mean."

Kasia grinned. "Thanks. I don't know how well I'd go if I was doing it by myself."

"I'm sure you'd be fine," he assured her, "you've come a long way since you exploded that first potion last year."

Kasia laughed. "I was so disappointed."

"Why were you so determined to be good at Potions?" he asked curiously. His words were almost exactly as James had asked after that first Potions lesson.

"I didn't know you payed that much attention," Kasia laughed uneasily. It still was too early to be saying what she wanted to be. People would want to know why.

"It's hard to forget when somebody nearly melts the entire dungeon on their second day at Hogwarts," Trey chuckled, remembering. "I'm pretty sure some of it got onto my notes from History of Magic, which I'd just taken. After that I wasn't bothered with taking notes."

"Ah, so the reason that you don't pay attention in History of Magic...?"

"Because of your potion," Trey sighed dramatically, "if I get a D in fifth year, we know whose fault it is."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Kasia was glad that Trey had let the party thing go, and that he hadn't pushed her reason for wanting to be good at Potions. She'd almost forgotten how fun he was to talk to.

Three days before the match against Hufflepuff, Teddy was apparently feeling gracious and cancelled Quidditch practise, after being reassured that the weather would die down before Saturday.

And it did.

The snow had turned more of a peaceful sleet – although James and Fred insisted it would still be painful to fly fast through – and the wind had completely stopped.

Of course, one of the team's greatest peeves with Teddy being so prepared for the upcoming match was because it was against Hufflepuff, who hadn't won the Quidditch cup in ten years. But ever since they won a match against Ravenclaw the year before, Teddy had been sure not to underestimate them.

Turns out he was somewhat right.

The stands were almost in shock when Hufflepuff pulled ahead, 100 to 80. Jamie Butler, the sixth year Seeker for Hufflepuff, was new to the team, but she knew what she was doing. She had never seen the Snitch herself, but stuck close to James and cut him off every time _he _saw the Snitch. He'd seen it five times, and even pretended once, but she still cut him off. Unfortunately, she was also good at dodging Bludgers.

Finally, James and Fred seemed to have a silent conversation.

James shot towards Gryffindor's end of the pitch, and Fred batted a Bludger to where she cut him off, hitting her boot and throwing her into confusion. James then raced directly upwards and swiped the air.

"Gryffindor wins 230 to 80! A great play by Weasley and Potter!"

Jemima Parson didn't sound as excited as usual, but Kasia was still impressed how she managed to sound so upbeat when her own team lost.

The weeks seemed to pass much more quickly than they did last year, so when the teachers started giving them extra homework for study, Kasia was surprised.

"But it's only the beginning of April!" she said indignantly to Professor Longbottom.

"And exams are midway through May," he reminded her, "so you should start studying now if you want to do well."

"But Neville!"

Professor Longbottom raised an eyebrow. Fred ignored him.

"What's the point of second year? Things don't really count until fifth!"

"That's a terrible attitude," Professor Longbottom sighed, shaking his head. "If you keep that up, you won't be able to pass when it really counts."

"So you admit that it doesn't count now?" James grinned. Professor Longbottom looked a little troubled.

"I didn't say that!" he insisted.

"Did so!"

"Did n-!" Professor Longbottom stopped himself and sighed. "You two will be the death of me. I'll tell your parents!"

"My dad rode out of his seventh year on a _broomstick_!" Fred snorted.

"And mine spent his seventh year hunting Voldemort!" James added.

Professor Longbottom cringed at the name. "I'll tell your mothers."

They both paled. "Never mind, sir!"

Demi and Kasia were having a silent fit of laughter as Professor Longbottom looked pleased with himself.

"You two should stop laughing if you want any help with Transfiguration study," Fred huffed to Demi and Kasia, who immediately regained their composure, holding back snorts of laughter.

**oOo**

When Easter came around again, Kasia tried not to listen when her friends talked about it. She'd assured them that she didn't mind, because if not for the fact that Easter was based around the full moon, she was sure that she would love it.

"We'll save you a basket of chocolate eggs!" James reassured her as she left the common room.

"An entire basket?" Kasia asked, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Definitely!" Demi grinned. "Look forward to it!"

She did. After taking her potion, and going through the ripping transformation, Kasia ran deep into the forest, making sure to steer clear of the centaur heard, so that she wouldn't be able to see and hear the feast.

When it was dawn, Kasia didn't even realise until she transformed. In the middle of the forest.

"Crap." Kasia got her wand out. "_Lumos._"

She shivered and quickly made her way through the forest. It was a good thing she knew it so well. But every so often, something that she'd come across as a werewolf scared her. A spider, as tall as her knees, scuttling in the bushes, making clicking noises. Her senses were going into overdrive.

"You're in Gryffindor," she reassured herself, "this doesn't scare you."

She heard the sound of hooves to her left, but didn't sense centaurs, and she couldn't see anything. Instead she smelt...raw meat? Slightly disturbed, she started running.

"Not too far now," she told herself, "nearly there...a basket of Easter eggs is waiting for me."

Kasia smelt rust and saw some sort of light, before starting to sprint out of the forest. What on earth was rust doing in a forest?

Finally she reached the edge, and, thanking the stars that she didn't just get killed by some giant spider or carnivorous creature, ran all the way up to the Gryffindor tower.

Kasia let herself fall into the couch, and sighed in exhaustion.

"They got you some eggs," Teddy said quietly, nudging a basket full of Easter eggs in her direction. Kasia couldn't help but smile. They promised they would.

"I know it's ironic," she told him, "but my favourite food is Easter chocolate. There's something about it that's different from ordinary chocolate."

"I know what you mean," Teddy smiled, taking a bite from one of his. "It's the time of year. Makes it taste nicer. Why are you so puffed anyway?"

"Transformed back into myself in the middle of the forest," Kasia cringed, "it's pretty scary in there when nothing runs away from you."

"Crazy," Teddy said absently.

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me about Callie Fischer and me."

"I guess it's none of my business," Kasia said thoughtfully, "but because you've mentioned it, you obviously want to talk about it."

"I do not!" Teddy insisted, affronted. After a second or two, he huffed. "The entire school thinks it was because of Vic."

Kasia laughed mentally. Didn't want to talk about it?

"Well, was it?"

Teddy's hair turned pink, differing from its usual natural brown on full moon nights. He claimed it took too much effort to Metamorph on the full moons, so Kasia supposed she could say she'd seen the real him.

"Did you just blush with your hair?" Kasia asked in disbelief. His hair went a deeper pink.

"No!" he pouted, running his hands through it and making it black, "And it wasn't because of Vic."

"I don't think you're even fooling yourself with that, Teddy," Kasia laughed, and forced herself up. "I'm going to bed. You should too. And if you're still hung up over Victoire, then what did she tell you she broke up with Brooks for?"

"He was being too paranoid."

"Or he was exactly right," Kasia corrected, "I don't think I'd like to be with someone who the entire school insists is going to end up with someone else."

She turned to the stairs.

"But she's like my family!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Lupin," Kasia called back, and started up the perilous journey that was the stairs to her dormitory.

**Sumimasen!**__**I made a mistake last chapter! Teddy's in seventh year, not sixth, but I changed it, so remember that he's in 7****th****! And also, Leslie Carmichael is in 6****th****, a year above Victoire, but she's still one of Vic's closest friends.**

**Also, can you guys guess what the rusty thing with the light was in the forest?**

**Anyway! Thoughts? Suggestions? Lemme know! Hope you enjoy, and oh! I'm not sure whether to finish this one after second year, and just make a new story for the next two or so years, or to just keep going? Because it's getting **_**really **_**long, and sometimes that can be a bad thing. So let me know about that please!**


	22. An Interesting Metaphor For May

**Chapter  
>-22-<br>**

**An Interesting Metaphor For May**

May began with a Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. It was a terribly windy day, and the sun was blasting down with force.

"Who do we want to win, again?" Kasia asked.

"It doesn't really matter," Fred answered dismissively, "they're both far behind us and Ravenclaw."

The game was short. The teams were tied on 50 when Trey and Jason Cornfoot were head to head, chasing the Snitch. Finally, Trey burst forward and snatched it out of the air, victorious. The cheers from Slytherin weren't as loud as usual; they knew that it wasn't enough to win the Cup.

On a Sunday morning, all five girls in the second year dorm were sleeping in. Mostly because all of them were sick, except for Kasia. Yasmine had insisted that she didn't ever get sick, and was horrified to find that, when she woke up, she had caught Mumblemumps also.

"I hate you, Kasia," Yasmine sniffed, rubbing her red nose again. Kasia looked at her in shock.

"What? Why?"

"You're the _only _person not sick in the whole of Gryffindor tower," she moaned.

"But you get sick enough other than that," Katriel pointed out. Kasia shifted uncomfortably.

"I guess I'm just lucky this time," she shrugged. Chandi shivered.

"I just hope that it goes away before the 17th."

Katriel cocked her head. "Why's that?"

"It's when exams start," Demi laughed, her voice rusty, "of course you wouldn't know, Kat."

Katriel shrugged. "I don't need school, much. I might've gone to a school in London for performance, but dad said he wanted me to go to Hogwarts, since he had such a good time here."

"When was your dad at Hogwarts?" Yasmine asked curiously. Katriel thought.

"I think he was Sorted in 1984, with Hermy Wintrigham."

Kasia perked up. 1984? That was a year away from her father.

"_Hermy_?" Yasmine giggled, and then started coughing. After recovering, she went on. "Herman Wintrigham is your good old uncle Hermy?"

Katriel grinned. "I suppose."

"Was the rest of the band older, or younger?" Kasia asked.

"You guys make me think too much," Katriel complained, "Er...Gideon was the youngest, a year after my dad and Hermy. Don was a year older, with Kirley's sister. Kirley was a year older than that, and Myron a year older than that. Myron started the whole thing in school, and Merton and Orsino weren't at Hogwarts, but Kirley invited them in. That's everyone."

"Don?"

"Donaghan Tremlett," Katriel clarified, "His son's a year older than us, actually. Nico, he's in Slytherin, and also Chairo, who's in seventh now."

"Slytherin?" Yasmine repeated, wrinkling her nose. Katriel nodded.

"They're the coolest Slytherins you'll ever meet, though. And their little brother's coming next year!"

"Have all the ex Weird Sisters had kids?" Yasmine asked in amazement.

Katriel nodded. "Brace yourselves, because it's like the Weasleys.

"Amy Wagtail's in fifth at the moment, and she's an only child. There's Petra Duke, who's in first year now, and her little brother Luca, who's now ten. The Tremletts are Chairo, Nico and Zeno. There's me and my little brother, Keon, who's eight. Castor and Pollux Wintrigham are coming next year as well. Beau Crumb comes the year after with Levi Truston. Levi's sister Iris is a year younger than that, the same age as Cherry Graves, and Cherry's little sister Honey is another year younger. So there are fifteen kids."

Kasia, Demi and Yasmine were awe-struck.

"There _are _eight members of the band," Chandi reminded them, sniffing.

"Those are the _coolest _names I've ever heard!" Demi croaked.

"Except for Amy," Katriel laughed, "she's not happy about that."

"What is everyone going to do today, then?" Yasmine asked. Chandi, Demi and Katriel moaned.

"Sleep."

Yasmine nodded and collapsed back into her bed.

"As exciting as _that _sounds," Kasia said wryly, "I'm going to go get some breakfast. Want me to bring back anything?"

No reply. "Okay, then. Get well, I suppose. Go to the hospital wing, or something."

More moans. Kasia shook her head and went down to the common room, expecting to find James and Fred waiting. They weren't. In fact, the only ones in the common room were Teddy, Victoire, Leslie Carmichael and Amy Wagtail. Kasia went up to Teddy and Victoire.

"You two are really doing a lot to fight the rumours," Kasia noted jokingly, and both of them blushed, Teddy with his hair.

"What's up, Kasia?" Teddy asked.

"Where _is _everyone? James, Fred? Anyone?"

"All sick," Victoire told her, sounding like she had a sore throat herself. "Pretty much the entire Gryffindor tower's got Mumblemumps."

Kasia sighed. At least she had friends in other houses. "See you guys at breakfast, then. Or whenever."

She went down to the Great Hall, and, to her dismay, found that there weren't many people there either.

The only Ravenclaws there were a small group of fourth years. No Gryffindors. There were a couple of third year Hufflepuff boys, and...

"Trey!" Kasia walked over to the Slytherin table. Luckily, Derrick and his group weren't there. There was Trey and Alex Harris from her year, and two boys in the year above who seemed friendly.

"Do you want to sit down?" Trey offered. "Don't worry, these guys don't mind Gryffindors."

"Thanks." Kasia sat on the end next to Trey and helped herself to some food. "So none of you are sick?"

"Just me," said one of the older boys with jet black hair huskily, "but nothing can keep me from my breakfast."

"This is Nico Tremlett," Trey introduced, "yes, he's the son of Donaghan Tremlett."

Kasia remembered what Katriel had said. His father was in the same year as hers. "Yeah, Katriel's in my dormitory. She said you and your brother were some of the coolest Slytherins."

"I object!" the other older boy said indignantly, "I'm cool!"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Dan," Nico chuckled, then turned to Kasia, "This is Daniel Scott."

"Hey," Daniel waved.

"And you know Alex," Trey smiled, gesturing to Alex Harris, who Kasia recognised. "This is Kasia Days, guys."

"Days?" Nico perked up, "your father wouldn't be Marv Days, by any chance?"

Kasia's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah?"

"My dad was in the same year as him," Nico told her. The other Slytherins tuned out and began chatting amongst themselves. "Dad always said Marv was his closest friend outside the band. He's always telling stories about how he and Marv used to try and get everyone hooked on the Beatles, and how they once tried to see how high they could fly on their broomsticks and nearly passed out, and how they ended up duelling once because Marv quit the Quidditch team."

"Wow," Kasia breathed. Donaghan and her father were really close. She could really find out about whom he was if she met him.

"For the amount of talking dad does about him, it's strange that I've never met him," Nico mused thoughtfully. "Maybe I can meet him when we get back to London?"

Kasia winced. "He's dead."

Nico looked taken aback. "As if! My dad never mentioned that! He doesn't talk about him as if he's dead! When? How?"

"When I was about three," Kasia told him, "cancer."

"Cancer?" Trey asked suddenly, looking confused. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop..."

"It's fine," Kasia dismissed.

"What's cancer?" Trey asked.

"I second that question," Daniel added, raising his eyebrows.

"I haven't heard of it, either," Alex frowned, "is it some sort of new disease?"

Kasia looked at them in disbelief, finally at Nico, who looked just as puzzled as the rest of them.

"Cancer's a disease," Nico said finally, "my grandmother on my dad's side died of it when I was seven. But it's only a Muggle disease, Kasia. How could your dad have gotten it?"

Kasia opened her mouth to answer, then closed it again. She had never thought of that. She'd never considered that she hadn't ever heard the word 'cancer' since she lived with the Woods. Even in St Mungo's she didn't hear it. Cancer was purely a Muggle disease.

"I...I don't know," Kasia whispered, then shook her head, "well, my mother told me that. Maybe he died of some magical disease, but she couldn't tell me _that_. I didn't even know about magic then."

Nico looked unsure. "If you say so. It's strange, though."

They were all silent for a moment. Kasia stood up. "I'm going to go see how my friends are doing. Nice to meet you all!"

_Slytherins really aren't bad people, _Kasia mused to herself as she walked back up to the Gryffindor tower, laden with juice and toast. _Maybe they were bad once, but nowadays the majority are friendly enough._

When she returned, it was still the same people in the common room. Leslie and Amy were whispering excitedly in the corner, stealing glances at Teddy and Victoire, who were by the fire.

"They together yet?" Kasia asked them as she walked past. Leslie grimaced.

"Not just yet. But it's only a matter of time."

Amy snorted. "People have been saying that since Vic's second year."

"Looks like they're talking about something pretty serious," Kasia noted, then started to the boys' dormitory. "See you!"

Kasia popped her head into the second year boys' dormitory to see Fred and James face down on the tiled part of the floor, Cameron Churchill in his bed, and the other two boys under their covers completely.

What really surprised Kasia was that James and Fred weren't wearing shirts. Kasia reddened. It wasn't that they didn't have ... nice bodies, but it was strange. Like seeing a teacher wearing normal clothes, or that time when the four of them wore Slytherin colours, or seeing two of your best friends shirtless.

"Morning, guys."

They mumbled a reply.

"Not wearing shirts, I see?" Kasia said a little uncomfortably.

They both sat up straight away, their faces red.

"Kasi−!" James started in a panic, and then groaned and grabbed his head. "Ahhhh head rush!"

"Kill me now," Fred moaned, falling back down.

"Zia, would you mind grabbing me a shirt?" James murmured, his cheeks still pink. "Second drawer over there."

Fred crawled closer to his bed and picked up a shirt lying on the floor as Kasia threw James a flannel.

"Thanks."

Kasia sighed with relief when their chests were safely covered up and sat down next to them. "So would you mind explaining why the two of you were lying on the floor? Without shirts?"

"Feel my forehead," Fred insisted, a mad look in his eyes. Kasia looked warily at James, who rolled his eyes.

"Our temperatures are really high," James explained, "the floor is nice and cold."

"Especially without shirts," Fred added helpfully. Kasia shook her head.

"You're supposed to stay rugged up when you've got a fever," she sighed, and put some of the food down. "Now eat."

"Not hungry," they both mumbled simultaneously.

"A miracle, it is true," Kasia nodded, "but you've got to eat. Now _eat. _Give some to the other guys, too." Kasia added a menacing growl. "I'm going to go see how the girls are doing."

The girls reacted to food the same way as James and Fred.

"James and Fred didn't want to eat either," she said conversationally, "and they were lying on the tiles. Without shirts. It was strange."

"Sounds like a good idea..." Katriel mumbled, and then groaned. "What's happening to my brain?"

"James ... shirtless?" Yasmine said, half-interestedly. "Wow."

"Wow?" Demi echoed. "It'd be _weird._"

"It was," Kasia assured her, shaking her head, "they didn't really seem to realise it was _me _there until I pointed it out."

No reply, again. Kasia was beginning to get frustrated. Why should she spend her Sunday looking after sick people who could barely form sentences? So she went back down to the common room, taking her potions essay with her. Victoire, along with Leslie and Amy, was gone, leaving Teddy lying on the couch with a smile on his face.

"What's up?"

Teddy sat up suddenly. "Oh, hey Kasia. Not sick?"

"Nope," Kasia smiled, "good immune system."

"Same here."

Kasia set to work on her potions essay. "So what's going on with you and Victoire? Was there a reason that Leslie and Amy were so excited before?"

Teddy grinned, his hair turning a bright blue. "There's something I've got to tell you."

Kasia smiled, knowing what he was going to say.

"Me and Vic are going out!"

"Finally!" Kasia squealed, hugging him. "When did you realise you liked her?"

Teddy reddened. "Since sixth year, actually. But I didn't admit it to myself until March."

"Then you broke up with Fischer," Kasia grinned. "The school is going to go _wild, _Teddy."

Teddy's grin faded. "Exactly. Which is why I'm trusting you not to tell _anyone._"

Kasia gaped. "What? You can't just tell me that and expect me not to want to share it!"

"Please?" Teddy pleaded, his eyes turning puppy-dog brown. "Because the family is so close...if it doesn't work out, it would be so awkward at Christmases. Not to mention Victoire's dad. And Aunt Hermione and Aunt Ginny would go _ballistic! _You should've heard them when Uncle Charlie got a girlfriend! Their owls were going back and forth for days! _And _the ones like James and Fred and Dominique, they would tease us non-stop! Let's not forget Lily, who will team up with Roxanne and create the most awkward situations possible! We just want to make sure it'll work before we tell everyone."

Kasia melted at his sincerity. "Alright, I won't tell. What made you tell me, anyway? Who else knows?"

"Leslie and Amy, of course," Teddy listed, "you and John. That's all. I just thought you were one of the ones who wouldn't tell everyone else."

Kasia grinned. She wasn't a gossiper. "I cannot _wait _until they find out though. It will be hilarious."

"Terrifying, is more like," Teddy shuddered, "Uncle Bill has been watching me like a hawk since Victoire turned thirteen and I gave her a bracelet."

Kasia laughed. "The secret will come out sooner or later, though."

**oOo**

Whenever somebody said something about the rumours about Teddy and Victoire – which was quite often − Kasia kept her mouth shut. It _was _very sweet though, it took all her efforts not to grin when the couple was mentioned.

Luckily, when the exams came around a week later, everyone was healed from the Mumblemumps. Also, pieces of paper regarding next year's subject selections was handed out the day before exams.

_Only a few days till full moon, _Kasia thought, grimacing. The day before the last exam, it would be full moon. But Kasia was determined to be energetic around her friends. They were worried enough about her.

"What subjects should I choose?" Demi whined, leaning back on the couch first thing after class.

"What do you want to be?" Kasia asked obviously. Demi shrugged.

"Well, what are you interested in?"

Demi sighed. "I don't know. They shouldn't be asking us to choose our careers _now, _we're only thirteen!"

"Since I want to be an Auror like my dad," James smiled, "it's easy. All the subjects I need are compulsory. As for the electives..."

"Can't go wrong with Care of Magical Creatures, right?" Fred said thoughtfully, selecting it.

"Right," Kasia agreed, choosing that as well. They all decided to do Care of Magical Creatures.

"What about Divination?" Demi suggested. James shuddered.

"My parents _hated _that subject. The most useless thing."

"I've heard it's really dreadful," Kasia chimed in.

"Arithmancy?" Fred asked. They all turned to him, shocked. He looked self-conscious, for once. "What?"

"That's one of the hardest subjects there is," Demi said in awe, "you'd have to listen. And there's so much theory."

"It reminds me of maths from when I went to primary school," Kasia shuddered.

"So many numbers..." James said, his eye twitching.

"I'd listen," Fred said defensively, "it sounds really interesting."

"Go ahead and choose it, then," James said with wide eyes. Fred looked around at his surprised friends and made a defiant face.

"You know what? I will."

"Hm..." Demi sighed, "what about Muggle studies? I don't really know much about Muggles."

"I do," James and Kasia said at the same time, then laughed.

"Dad taught us about Muggle stuff," James explained.

"I practically _was _a Muggle, so it's useless for me," Kasia chuckled, "if you think it'd be interesting though, Demi, do it!"

Demi smiled and ticked it off. "Done!" she squealed happily.

Kasia and James looked at each other.

"Not Arithmancy."

"Or Muggle studies."

"Or Divination."

"The only thing left is Ancient Runes."

Kasia read the description. "_Studies the runic script of magic, or Runology. Heavily theoretical. Useful for occupations that involve history._"

Fred shuddered.

"You can't talk, you're doing Arithmancy," James huffed, "Ancient Runes sounds alright. It's like learning another language."

Kasia smiled. "That wouldn't be too bad. Want to do it?"

They selected Ancient Runes.

"Now we're all done!" Demi sighed happily. "We can relax!"

"Except that exams are tomorrow," Kasia reminded her. Demi groaned.

"You just had to spoil the moment!"

"Let's do Charms first!" Kasia exclaimed, pulling out her wand and as much energy as possible.

"Just because it's your best subject," Fred grumbled, "I want to do Transfiguration."

"So do I!" James seconded. Demi looked between her friends.

"I want to do Charms," she said finally, "it's kind of easier."

Kasia poked her tongue out at Fred and James and started levitating all the quills on the desk at once. Fred and Demi began trying to do the same with the books.

"See, when are we ever going to need to levitate everything at once?" James exclaimed, gesturing to Kasia's magic. Kasia shrugged.

"When we feel like amusing our friends," she suggested, and, with an evil grin, made the quills nudge James' head. "Or annoying them."

James scowled. "_Windgardium Leviosa!_"

The quills continued prodding him. Kasia laughed. "This is a good way to practise. Try and take control of them!"

James Transfigured the quills into feathers, which then floated peacefully onto his lap. "Ha!"

"That's cheating," Kasia pouted. James grinned.

"Now change them back. Time for _you _to practise."

Kasia tried. The feathers stayed feathers. "We were doing Charms, anyway!"

"Alright, if you can't do it..." James said casually, arching a mischievous eyebrow. Kasia growled and tried again. One of the feathers became a quill once again, and then Kasia charmed it to poke James' neck.

"Ouch!"

"Oops." Kasia smiled innocently, and James shook his head. They continued practising in that competitive way until they got bored and started attacking an unsuspecting Fred and Demi. Finally, all of them were able to do both Transfiguration and Charms.

"I'll go get my History of Magic things," James said dejectedly after Demi suggested they move on, going up to his dormitory.

"History of Magic is the most pointless thing," Fred grumbled.

Kasia sighed. "I have a feeling that when we aren't talking about goblin rebellions, it would actually be interesting. Except that Professor Binns' voice is as dry and boring as a blackboard."

"I doubt it," Demi laughed humourlessly, "although I guess I'm looking forward to learning about the First and Second Wizarding Wars next year."

Kasia got up and stretched; her muscles were stiff.

"KASIA!"

Kasia started and whipped around to see Yasmine looking panicked.

"Kasia, have you seen my notes for Defence Against the Dark Arts? Or History of Magic? Or Charms? I've lost them _all_!" Yasmine wailed dramatically. Kasia winced. Yasmine's shrill voice didn't help the moon's effects.

"Calm down, Yasmine. They've got to be somewhere."

"I can't be _calm!_"

Kasia couldn't help thinking that it would be interesting to see Yasmine in three years time when they were all taking their O.W.L.s.

Yasmine turned around to run back up to their dormitory, but ran straight into James, making him drop all of his things. Yasmine gasped and bent to pick them up.

"Oh! So sorry, James! It's just – my notes –"

"Woah, speak slower," James said with wide eyes, putting his hands on Yasmine's shoulders, "calm down. They've got to be somewhere."

"Exactly what you said," Demi muttered with a grin. Kasia rolled her eyes.

"Notice how she doesn't yell at him?"

On the contrary, Yasmine's cheeks were slightly redder than usual, which, even on her dark skin, was distinguishable as a blush.

"I don't know where I put my notes for everything."

James' face lit up, and he pulled a few scraps of parchment from his roll.

"Are these yours? They were with mine, I have no idea how they got there."

"Yeah!" Yasmine exclaimed, taking them from him. "Thanks a bunch!"

Yasmine gave him a hug before pulling away and running upstairs, looking embarrassed.

"Was that – do you think −?" Demi said thoughtfully, out of earshot of Fred.

"Yasmine fancies James?" Kasia finished for her, raising an eyebrow while her mouth pulled up into half a smile.

"You say my name?" James asked, sitting down next to them and putting his notes on the table as well. Demi snickered.

"It's nothing," Kasia said smoothly, "just lucky you found Yasmine's notes."

She sighed and sunk further into the couch, closing her eyes.

"We know you're not feeling the best, Zia," Fred said sympathetically, "you don't have to hide it."

Kasia opened her eyes again. "I'm fine. I'm great. Let's do History of Magic."

Her friends shared concerned looks, which Kasia chose to ignore.

**oOo**

The first exam was, much to James and Fred's delight, Transfiguration. Kasia wasn't sure about it, but she just remembered the night before when she practised with James, and felt she did alright. After the first exam, the rest seemed to pass in a breeze.

"Not a _good _breeze though," Demi shuddered when Kasia voiced this thought. "A really stressful, full-on, shivering breeze that almost knocks you off your feet."

"That's some metaphor," Kasia laughed tiredly. "But I know what you mean."

The breeze certainly was close to knocking Kasia off her feet. When the last day of exams came, Kasia didn't get a blink of sleep the night before. She went to the Room of Requirement – where she was supposed to, for once – and, even with the soothing scents and sounds, couldn't fall asleep as a wolf. So when she reached the dormitory, passing an utterly exhausted Teddy, she sat down next to him. They decided not to go to sleep, because then they probably wouldn't be able to wake up the next day, when they both had exams.

Finally, when History of Magic was over, the exams were finished and they were relaxing next to the lake.

"Good night," Kasia groaned, lying on the grass. "Wake me up never."

James and Fred sighed happily.

"Nothing left but the Quidditch final, now," Fred grinned, and then had a face of mock-confusion. "How many points behind can we be before you catch the Snitch again, James?"

James followed his tone. "I don't think Teddy told me enough times, Fred. Was it 10?"

"Oh, that's right!" Fred said suddenly, holding a finger up, "I think I remember Teddy saying a _few _times that it was a maximum of 40 points behind."

"Yes, I remember now!" James smiled, "I don't think Teddy's told me enough times."

They laughed.

"I'm guessing Teddy's drilled that number into your brain so many times that you're almost convinced you're 40 years old?" Demi remarked, raising her eyebrows. James laughed.

"Almost, yeah."

**The next one shouldn't be too far behind, because I'd already written the important parts, and all I had to do for **_**this **_**one was fill in the gaps, and it's a huge chapter. Nearly 4000 words, you guys should be extra generous and review more ;) Speaking of, some of you regular reviewers aren't reviewing anymore I miss it! Don't make me do the whole, this many reviews until next chapter, thing because I've always hated that.**

**But please review! It only takes less than a minute of your time, any sort of feedback is great!**

**OH AND ALSO. IF YOU GUYS USUALLY SKIP OVER THIS LAST MESSAGE I THINK YOU'LL WANT TO AT LEAST READ THIS PART: I'm going to end this story after second year, it's getting very long. Don't worry, I'm continuing (I've got enough material until after Hogwarts has finished, and even a prequel haha) the story. It'll just be a new story, so make sure you author watch me! And I don't post many other stories, so don't worry about random notifications.**

**So any ideas for the new story's name? This one's Kasia Days: It's Full Moon Again. What should the next one be? Kasia Days: _?**

**This is a long author's note, I'm sorry haha. Well it's the second last chapter of the story!**


	23. Kasia Alexa Days

**Chapter  
>-23-<br>**

**Kasia Alexa Days**

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was hyped up and rearing to go. Fred and James grinned excitedly, bright red and gold streaks through their hair, matching the rest of the team's. Leslie had gone all out: adding gold eye-shadow and red lipstick. She had tried to put some makeup on the boys, but Teddy drew the line. The entire team had gold and red stripes on their cheeks.

"This is my last year, lads," Teddy said quietly, looking around at all of them in the locker room. Catching Leslie Carmichael's eye, he added hastily, "and lady."

"When I first joined the Quidditch team," Teddy went on, still in a soft voice, "I was in third year. It was the first year I'd played, and we won the Cup. Brandon Burns, the Captain, said I played better than the old Keeper, who graduated the year before. Burns left the year after, and we haven't won the Cup since then. I remember how it felt to know that I was a part of that victory, we had earned it. All the practises through the year had been worth it. You feel like you can conquer the world, and I want to feel that feeling again today. I want you guys to know that feeling too.

"So what are we going to do?" he shouted.

"_Beat Ravenclaw!_"

"Who are we?"

"_Gryffindor!_"

"How many points are you going to wait before you catch the Snitch, James?"

"At the least 40 points behind!" James yelled promptly, not getting mad for having being asked that too many times.

"Let's _go!_"

They walked onto the pitch with swings in their steps, mirroring the Ravenclaw team on the other side. The red and blue stands were louder than they'd ever been. James couldn't help but grin. Even Kasia was feeling energetic today, cheering alongside Demi in the Gryffindor stands.

The match begin, and James lost the Snitch immediately as the Chasers scrambled for the Quaffle. Fortunately, he caught Grace Lee's eye and knew that she had lost sight of it as well.

The Quidditch practises leading up to this match had been focused almost solely on overcoming tricky manoeuvres. The current Ravenclaw team was infamous for their clever plays.

Living up to their reputation, their first move was a complicated technique with the three Chasers flying towards the goal hoops, circling each other and passing the Quaffle so fast that it was barely visible. The Beaters kept anyone else away, and they scored in the opposite hoop to what Teddy had predicted.

The Ravenclaw stands erupted, and James narrowed his eyes, scouring the sky for a flash of gold. Gryffindor's beaters used a new technique and Fischer fumbled with the Quaffle, where it fell for a fraction of a second before Apollo darted by and caught it. He passed it immediately to Leslie, who was far from Ravenclaw's beaters and chasers. Leslie wove through the stands tightly and flew right past the goal hoops, before pulling her broom upwards and doing a back-loop, dropping the Quaffle where Peter caught it and threw it in the left hoop.

"An amazing manoeuvre from Carmichael, and Gryffindor matches Ravenclaw at 10 points!"

Both teams were in high form. The Gryffindor team was synchronised better than James had ever seen, and with Teddy's new plays, James himself could participate. Usually the Seekers stayed out of the way. Ravenclaw, of course, had a wide variety of new plays as well, cleverly thought out. At one point they let Peter swipe the Quaffle out of their grasp, before he collided straight into the side of the stand.

Things continued in this manner until Gryffindor was on 40, and Ravenclaw behind on 80. If James could catch the Golden Snitch now, they could win.

Suddenly James saw what he was looking for, hovering near the grass. Grace Lee was on the other end of the Pitch, weaving in and out with Ravenclaw's chasers. He double checked the points: Gryffindor was exactly 40 points behind. If he caught the Snitch now, they would win the Quidditch Cup.

So James leaned forward and dove to the ground. The Snitch dodged his hand and jumped upwards in fast motions. He turned his broomstick upwards tightly and shot to the sky. The crowd was roaring in his ears, or maybe that was just the wind? He could only see the Snitch, gold and sparkling in the sunlight, finally in his hands. Grace Lee shot past him a moment later and turned around, cursing.

Then James heard the commentary.

"Gryffindor wins the match, 190 to 90!" Jemima's voice echoed over the cheering of the stands.

"Ninety?" James repeated in a hollow voice, his fist clenching over the Snitch, which stopped struggling.

James sped over to a defeated-looking Teddy. "They were on eighty!" James insisted, and Teddy grimaced.

"They scored a second before you caught the Snitch," he shuddered, "I wasn't completely paying attention when Callie – I mean Fischer – scored."

The wings of the Snitch fell feebly on either sides of James' fist. "We didn't win?"

Teddy shook his head. "Come on."

The team was greeted by a round of sympathetic applause in the common room. James was still holding the Snitch. He figured they wouldn't need it for a while.

"Mate, it's not your fault," Fred said firmly, "if anything, I should have sent a Bludger over."

"I should've payed more attention," James replied dejectedly, wiping the red off of his cheeks.

"If you're going to see it like that, so should've Teddy," Fred insisted, "and so should have me and John, and Apollo and Leslie and Peter should've gotten to the Quaffle before them. It's not just your fault."

"I couldn't hear anything," James muttered, holding up the Snitch, "I could only see this thing. Every part of me was completely focussed on catching it. When I saw Lee doing that play with the chasers, I should've−"

"Shut up, Potter," Fred interrupted, "it's not your fault!"

James saw Kasia and Demi running up to them, and he pulled himself together. Fred sighed.

"Excellent match," Kasia grinned, "you've smudged your red and gold stripes."

James smiled half-heartedly.

"It's not your fault!" Demi said defiantly before James could open his mouth. "You just got caught up in the moment. No-one was watching when Fischer made that goal. Not even Teddy."

Fred hit James over the back of the head. "Lighten up, James! It's our first year on the team, we've still got five more to go!"

James sighed. "You're right." He let the Snitch go, and it fluttered delicately around the common room.

"You took the Snitch?" Demi raised her eyebrows, and James shrugged.

"They won't need it for a while. My namesake – my grandfather, that is – used to nick them all the time, apparently."

Fred laughed. "Too bad I couldn't bring the Bludger, eh?"

They all burst into laughter at the thought of the Bludger in a room full of people.

"Nice hair, by the way," Kasia grinned, "very Gryffindor."

"Teddy did it for all of us," Fred said proudly, "well, except himself, of course, because he doesn't need to do a spell to Transfigure himself."

"Where is Teddy, anyway?" James asked, arching an eyebrow. "Why isn't he here sulking with the rest of us?"

"James!" Yasmine squealed, rushing over and hugging him. "You were fantastic!"

James looked completely thrown when Yasmine let him go. "Er, thanks. I caught the Snitch too early, though. We lost the Cup."

Yasmine disregarded this. "Did you bring the Golden Snitch in here? So cool!"

James blinked, and Yasmine was gone.

"What is up with that girl?" Fred said, looking a little disgruntled.

"Demi and me have being trying to figure that out since first year," Kasia shook her head, staring after her. "So far, nothing."

**oOo**

"You haven't done your subject selections yet!" Demi exclaimed to Yasmine in disbelief over breakfast.

"Nope," Yasmine shrugged, helping herself to some crumpets, "hey, don't look at me like that! Today's the last day we can hand them in."

"You're hopeless," Kasia chuckled.

"What subjects are you choosing, James?" Yasmine asked James casually, playing with her hair. James, of course, was completely oblivious.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes," James answered, "same as Kasia."

Yasmine's eyes narrowed for half a second, and then she smiled again. "I was thinking of the same, actually."

Kasia suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Could Yasmine be any more obvious? She and Demi shared amused looks.

"Have you got any friends to do it with you?" Kasia asked, a smile tugging at her lips. Yasmine pouted.

"You guys will be there!" she grinned. "It'll be fun!"

Kasia's eyes widened slightly as she pictured a year of Yasmine flirting with James. Her eye twitched.

"I think Kat's doing Ancient Runes, as well," Demi told Yasmine, "and practically everyone is doing Care of Magical Creatures."

Yasmine sighed. "Well, if you don't want me to hang out with you guys, just say so!"

She waited for James to say something, but he looked bemused.

"Just saying," Demi defended herself, "but you seem closer to Katriel than me and Zia."

**oOo**

On the last Saturday of school, Kasia convinced her friends to look in the library one last time. For any information about any Selwyn or Days in the articles about the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Here's Alsius Selwyn!" James exclaimed, pointing to the name, "Killed by ..."

James stopped. Kasia rushed over. "Who? Who?"

She froze. "Alsius Selwyn, killed by M-Marvell Days?"

"What?" Demi and Fred exclaimed, looking for themselves.

"Look! 'For more information on this story, turn to page 94'!" Demi pointed out. They quickly turned the newspaper to page 94 and began reading.

The article told the story of how Alsius Selwyn had killed his two sisters in-law...

"Alexa and Pierrette Days," Kasia whispered, "my grandfather's sisters. They were twins."

Selwyn had killed the twins in revenge for his sister, Calesca, marrying a Muggle born.

"_Marvell Days says, 'after I saw my aunts dead, and a man I'd never seen before standing over them, I yelled at him. Why did you do this? He answered that he'd been waiting years for a chance of revenge on my father for taking his sister away. I had no idea.'_" Demi read aloud softly.

Marvell was confused by Selwyn's words, and flew into a rage. He killed the man without knowing who he was. Calesca Days found out the news about her brother, and told Marvell who he was: his uncle.

"'_Just a second before I killed him, I saw his eyes widen, and they were the exact same colour as mine,_'" Kasia breathed, "I share my eyes with Alsius Selwyn."

Her friends were silent. What was there to say to that?

"Erm..." Fred began awkwardly, "well at least your grandmother wasn't a Death Eater."

"True," Kasia said softly, "I can't believe my father killed him. And he didn't know..."

She had found out so much about her father in one year, but was no closer to meeting her grandparents.

"At least I won't have to worry about meeting Alsius Selwyn."

Her tone made it clear that she didn't want to talk about it yet, and her friends didn't mention it.

**oOo**

"How on earth can you wear a _scarf, _Kasia?" Katriel said incredulously, closing her trunk. Kasia shrugged.

"It's not _that _hot."

"Come to think of it, I've never seen you without a scarf," Chandi mused.

Kasia held her hands up in defence. "Hey, I just like scarves."

_And keeping my scars hidden._

Yasmine looked like she was about to say something, and Demi started before she could.

"On a more important matter, Yasmine," Demi grinned, "I'd say someone has a little crush."

Yasmine scowled and turned away, re-arranging her trunk. "I don't know what you're on about."

"So you picking exactly the same subjects as James Sirius Potter is completely coincidental?" Kasia said innocently. Yasmine flushed.

"Okay, fine!" She said exasperatedly. "I sort of fancy him! He's lovely and cute and smart and _amazing _at Quidditch...and none of you can tell him!" She looked around the dorm threateningly, focussing especially on Kasia and Demi. "_Especially _you two."

"Don't worry, James is the densest person I know," Kasia reassured her, "when it comes to that sort of thing. He's probably the only person who defends Teddy when he says he doesn't fancy Victoire."

Yasmine sighed in relief. "Good, because I'm no good at subtlety."

"We've noticed," Demi muttered to Kasia, who chuckled.

Finally they were saying goodbye to the castle and were in the horseless carriages, heading towards the station.

"Okay, let's go!" Demi clapped her hands and faced the three of them.

Fred furrowed his eyebrows. "The carriage is already going."

Demi pouted and looked hurt. "You lot don't remember what we said we'd do every year?"

"Oh, saying all the things we did!" Kasia laughed. "That was you who suggested it, Demi."

"Well, it's a good idea!" Demi insisted. "I'll start. James and Fred got into the Quidditch team, and I didn't."

"And you had a fit about it," Fred added helpfully, earning a smack from Demi.

"My little sister came to Hogwarts and I found out my father was a wizard," Kasia smiled, "and that my great uncle was a Death Eater, and my eyes come from the Selwyns. And that my father killed said Death Eater in the Battle of Hogwarts because he killed my two great aunts."

"You learnt a lot about them," James noted, "oh, and we lost the Quidditch Cup."

"But we won the last game, at least!" Fred smiled, "We crashed a Slytherin party."

"I still can't believe that happened," Kasia barked a laugh.

"We supported Slytherin in a Quidditch match," Demi added, "and there's some interesting development in the romance department."

Kasia knew she was referring to Yasmine fancying James and glared at her.

"What?" James and Fred asked together.

"Teddy and Victoire, of course," Kasia said obviously. James shook his head.

"No way. I've said it before; Teddy and Vic wouldn't go out. They're practically family!"

Kasia grinned to herself. "Anyway, almost the entire Gryffindor tower caught the Mumblemumps and I had to sit with the Slytherins at breakfast and then find James and Fred lying shirtless on the floor."

They both turned a bit pink.

"Ooh," Demi added, "and Dominique was flirting with my brother at the beginning of the year, remember?"

"That was hilarious," Kasia laughed, "oh, and I was in the heart of the Forest when I transformed back to myself at Easter."

"What?" Fred yelped. "You didn't tell us that!"

"What happened?" James demanded. Kasia told them about the smell of rust and light, and the rustles of the bushes, and the huge spiders.

"Rust and light?" James repeated, grinning. "It couldn't have been..."

"What?" Fred asked eagerly.

"When my dad was in his second year, he and Uncle Ron missed the Hogwarts Express," James began. "So of course, Uncle Ron had the idea to use his dad's flying car to get to Hogwarts."

"This can't end well," Demi laughed.

"Anyway, they crashed it into the Whomping Willow," James went on, laughing, "and then it threw them out and went into the forest. Later, when they were talking to Hagrid's giant spider, the car saved them. Uncle Ron said the forest had turned it wild."

"And it's still there?" Fred asked incredulously. James shrugged.

"I suppose so."

"Hagrid had a _giant spider_?" Demi shivered, her eyes wide.

"_Has,_" Kasia corrected, "I'd bet that those huge spiders I saw were offspring."

"If there was ever a chance I'd willingly go into the Forest, it's completely gone now!" Demi yelped.

"That's about it, isn't it?" Fred sighed, ignoring Demi.

"It was an interesting year," James grinned.

The train ride back was uneventful. James treated everyone to a huge amount of chocolates and snacks from the trolley, insisting that they don't pay him back. Finally, they were back at King's Cross, and Kasia told Demi to wait for her.

"Katriel," Kasia caught up to the black-haired girl.

"What's up?" Katriel grinned.

"Do your parents wait with the rest of the Weird Sisters?"

Katriel's brow furrowed. "Yeah...why?"

Kasia smiled. "Because Donaghan Tremlett was in the same year and house as my father."

"That's right! Demi mentioned you were trying to find out about him."

Kasia nodded, and then Katriel waved at four men, with three little boys running around them.

"Hey Myron! Kirley, Don! Dad!"

"Kat! Kat! Kat!" one of the little boys exclaimed, jumping up and down. "How was Hogwarts? How was Hogwarts? Do you think I'll be in Gryffindor?"

"Definitely, Keon," Katriel laughed, "Zeno, on the other hand..."

"I don't wanna be in Gryffindor!" a little boy with jet black hair huffed. "Slytherin's the coolest!"

"Only cuz your brothers are in it!" another boy with flaming red hair yelled. "Gryffindors the coolest!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"I think Gryffindor's better too!" argued the first boy, Keon. "Cuz that's where Katriel is!"

"And Petra!" the redheaded boy agreed, nodding rapidly. Petra Duke, the first year with red hair, came up from behind him.

"What's this?"

"Yeah, well, Nico _and _Chairo are in Slytherin!" Zeno retorted. "And we're the coolest family! Dad _started _the band!"

"What are you on about?" a blonde haired girl, who Kasia recognised as a fifth year, said as she walked up. "_My _dad started the band. Right dad?"

"Right," Kasia recognised him as Myron Wagtail.

"And since I'm in Gryffindor, and so were all the band members," Amy Wagtail went on, "that makes Gryffindor the coolest. Sorry, Zeno."

"Hold on, hold on!" Another black haired boy in seventh year walked up. "Are you saying Slytherin isn't cool?"

Amy didn't look intimidated, but Kasia was. Until Nico Tremlett came up behind him.

"Because Slytherin is obviously the best."

"Right!" Zeno grinned. The oldest boy ruffled Zeno's hair.

"Nico! Chairo!" Myron said loudly, "It's clear Gryffindor's the best, since Slytherin's the minority in this group. Kat, who's this?"

"I'm Kasia," she said, suddenly shy, "and...er..."

"You're Marv's kid."

Kasia looked around, surprised, at the man that looked like Nico's father: Donaghan Tremlett. He had a serious expression on his face.

"Your eyes are identical," Donaghan explained.

"What was he like?" Kasia asked eagerly, and Donaghan looked confused.

"Let's go get an ice-cream, team," the oldest black-haired boy said loudly, catching his father's eye.

"As long as you're paying," Myron joked.

After they shuffled off, Donaghan and Kasia sat down on a bench.

"Were you good friends with him? Nico said you were."

Donaghan nodded. "He was the closest friend I had outside the band. After school finished, I didn't see him for a while, because the war was going on. It was hectic, and your father had that safe group with his parents. I saw him at the Battle of Hogwarts, after his aunts had gotten killed and he killed his uncle. You and your sister were named after his aunts, you know?"

"But...they were Alexa and Pierrette," Kasia stammered, "I'm Kasia. And Anelia."

"Your middle names," Donaghan told her, "didn't your mother ever tell you your full name was Kasia Alexa Days? And Anelia Pierrette?"

Kasia gaped. She had a middle name? He kept on going.

"Anyway, he was a wreck. After the war, he joined a group that helped some of the Muggles and Muggle-borns who had been affected. That's when he met your mother."

"She was affected by the war?" Kasia repeated, surprised. Donaghan nodded again.

"They had a thing while she was recovering, but afterwards, they had to take her memory away," he explained, "Muggles weren't allowed to find out. Of course, Marv was devastated. I told him it was a bad idea to get involved with her anyway. So he went into the Muggle world and got to know her all over again. Me and Meaghan got updates all the time. Eventually they got married and had you and your sister."

"That's so sweet...what he did for my mother," Kasia smiled. The Weird Sisters group came back, all of them clutching brilliant ice-creams.

Donaghan snorted. "Yeah, okay. Anyway, Kasia, I've got to go, me and my family's going to Greece for the summer, and our train leaves real soon. If you've got anymore questions, owl me after the summer."

"A train to Greece?" Kasia said skeptically. "I suppose there are stranger things."

"Bye Zia!" Katriel grinned, giving her a hug.

"See you! Nice meeting everyone."

Demi was waiting excitedly with Oliver, Katie and Apollo.

As soon as they got back and collapsed onto the couch, enjoying the freedom of summer, Demi turned to Kasia.

"What did you find out?"

**End of Second Year**

**Isn't this exciting! I hope you guys like it, and the new story should be up soon! I've sort of...already written it ^^;**

**It'll be called Kasia Alexa Days: Third Quarter, and I'm going to explain the meaning here because I'd rather have a long ending note on this story rather than a long starting note on the next.**

**About the sequel...Kasia Alexa Days: Third Quarter**

**This story was called KD: It's Full Moon Again because, after being a werewolf since she was six, Kasia was used to it. It was routine. But when she came to Hogwarts there were new complications. So we're up to the full moon part of the cycle.**

**The story for third and fourth year (maybe fifth too, I'm not sure yet) is called Kasia **_**Alexa **_**Days: Third Quarter, because Third Quarter is one of the first cycles of the moon after it's full. The one after that will probably be Waxing Crescent, and the last one Harvest Moon (a special type of full moon). Also, I'm including her middle name because it's a new part of her identity.**

**I hope you guys have really enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it, and I hope you'll look to the sequel! A small spoiler: Kasia will find out something new about her dad in the first chapter!**


End file.
